


The Working Dead

by Arcade_Android



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Other, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcade_Android/pseuds/Arcade_Android
Summary: Department Store AU: Rick & Co. have to learn how to get along with their new Store Manager. Limits are tested, relationships are formed, and things get dramatic. Multi-storyline/pairing/focusing more on Rick and Negan. Rated M for language (aka Negan).





	1. Life's a Peach

Chapter One: Life's a Peach

Rick felt the blanket being pulled from his body, he opened his eyes and sat upright in his bed.

"You stole my blankets."

Michonne still had her eyes closed when she smirked, "Yeah, they're mine now."

Rick squinted at the sunlight that was filtering in through his blinds. He turned off his alarm that was only minutes from going off.

"Alright," he said pulling the blankets from Michonne. "We have to go to work."

Michonne dug her face into her pillow.

"Come on...you gotta hurry up before Carl wakes up. He has a morning shift today so we're taking him into work."

"Okay, okay...I'm getting up." Michonne replied. "Can't keep the loyal customers of Walker Department Store waiting." She said sarcastically.

______________________________________

The three pulled into the parking lot of Walker's, a large mutli-level department store located on the west side of Alexandria Mall. Rick Grimes was Assistant Manager to Store Manager Deanna Monroe. The two had developed a great working relationship, especially with Michonne as Floor Manager. Walker's had a solid group of people, and Rick loved it.

Carl went ahead to clock in and find Enid, the two worked in the Junior's Department on the second floor.

Rick and Michonne headed into their office. The two gave each other the same confused look as they noticed Deanna wasn't around.

"Maybe she's late, not like her though." Michonne said, grabbing a walkie and headset.

"Well then we'll just go about business as usual," Rick said looking at the security cameras.

As Michonne was still thinking about the whereabouts of Deanna, Daryl opened the office door.

"Hey guys, is it cool to open all the gates?"

Daryl was the store's security and oversaw the store opening/lockup. Rick turned on a walkie and asked for everyone's position. Everyone had made it to their department. The first floor held Perfume/Makeup, Women's Clothing, and Men's Clothing. Those departments were run by Rosita, Denise, & Beth (perfume/makeup), Maggie & Sasha (women's), and Jesus & Aaron (men's). The second floor held Sports, Electronics, and the Junior's Department: run by Glenn, Abraham, & Heath (sports), Eugene, Morgan, & Tara (electronics), and Carl & Enid (junior's). Sitting at the Customer Service desk was Carol, the ultimate bull-shitter, perfect for the job.

All employees had arrived. Rick and Michonne headed out to their posts.

______________________________________

Abraham was struggling with multiple boxes full of sports equipment. He finally gave up and walked around the aisles searching for Glenn. He finally found him by the snowboards, texting on his phone.

"Come on man, you've been texting Maggie all morning." Abraham sighed.

Glenn put his phone back in his pants pocket. "Sorry, I'll come help."

"Have you two gone out yet or what?" Abraham said, leading Glenn to the hoard of equipment.

"I mean, sort of? Does a vending machine date in the breakroom count?" Glenn laughed. He didn't want to let Abraham know he was too nervous to bite the bullet and just ask Maggie out.

"I guess for now it counts. You just gotta rip off that band-aid. I didn't hesitate with Rosita, and it's been going good ever since." Abraham said, he knew that was only half-true. Things with him and Rosita haven't been going good lately, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen with them.

Glenn picked up one of the heavy boxes, "Jeez, what's in these boxes?"

"I think these ones are baseball bats."

______________________________________

Maggie stared at her phone from behind the Cashier Counter in the Women's Department, Glenn had fell off the face of the Earth in the last hour and she was starting to get nervous. The last text she sent was a peach emoji.

"Maggie!"

Maggie jumped in place and quickly put away her phone. "Sorry, what?"

Sasha walked over to the counter, "I know it's been unusually slow, but you've been really distracted today, what's up?"

"You ever send a risky text and get no response for a really long time?" She asked.

"Haha...yeah I guess. Don't worry about it...is it Glenn? Abraham probably yelled at him for texting you so much during work." Sasha said.

"Hopefully...if not then I'm the world's biggest idiot." Maggie said leaning on the counter.

"What did you send? Something flirty?"

"Well, we've been slightly flirty for a while now, this morning our texts were a little more-so…..and I texted him a peach emoji because I read that's something you're supposed to text."

Sasha bursted out laughing. "You know that means you want to be physical right?"

Maggie started to turn pink, "I-I know that, I mean, I-Ugh….this is what happens when you grow up on a farm." Maggie sighed. "Well maybe he'll finally make a move."

Sasha was still laughing and Maggie couldn't help but laugh too.

______________________________________

It was mid-afternoon and Rick and Michonne met up with each other by the store's escalators.

"No word from Deanna?" Michonne asked.

"No….I'm starting to get concerned, should I go try and reach her?" Rick asked.

"Yeah let's go to the office." Michonne said.

The two headed to the office when they saw their District Manager, a man named Dale, standing by the door.

"Hey Dale, what's going on?" Rick asked.

Dale looked at Rick with a sad expression. "Let's go into the office to talk."

Rick and Michonne sat across from Dale, anticipating whatever it was that he was going to tell them.

"I'm sure you're wondering why Deanna isn't here today...corporate decided that the Alexandria location needed a boost. They didn't think Deanna was fit for the job anymore. Now, I suggested, Rick, that you should be Store Manager. But there's this guy who's apparently really good at this kind of work, so they hired him instead. He's going to show up tomorrow."

Rick and Michonne sat in silence. There was a certain vibe that the current group had created, it was calm and routine. Rick didn't want a new boss; neither did Michonne. Yeah the store wasn't as busy as it could be, but it felt like home. And Rick didn't want that to change.

"That position should've gone to Rick." Michonne grumbled.

"It's okay Michonne…" Rick said, although he felt the same way. If anyone should be Store Manager it should be him. He knew every inch of the place, knew every employee. He felt the anxiety creeping inside.

"I'm sorry you guys, if it was my call Deanna wouldn't have even been replaced. But it's corporate, and they want money over relationships." Dale said.

"I'll call a team meeting before we open tomorrow." Rick sighed. The three continued to talk, all unsure how this was all going to go down.

| End of CH 1 |


	2. Home Run

Chapter 2: Home Run

Michonne had gone back to her own place that night. She was too pissed off to deal with anybody, even Rick. He should be the new Store Manager...she knew how badly he wanted the position. She knew that Deanna was going to do everything in her power to get him the job when she retired. Working retail isn't the best thing in the world, but the dynamic of the group was perfect. It was solid, it was comforting. Having somebody new come in would just disrupt all of that. She was afraid of change.

That morning she felt really anxious. It's one thing to gain a new employee but this new guy was going to be everybody's boss. He was going to be watching their every move. Michonne's biggest fear was that work would stop being fun. But she couldn't leave Walker's. She loved working with Rick.

______________________________________

The employees of Walker Department Store arrived earlier than usual to meet with Rick and Michonne. Carl and Enid were off from school for Thanksgiving Break and neither wanted to spend it working.

"Okay guys I have some news." Rick began. "Deanna was let go yesterday, which is why she wasn't here." The room grew louder with everybody's murmurs. "We are getting a new Store Manager today, he should be here around ten. I'll be showing him around, let's all just do the best work we can okay? I know Thanksgiving is only days away but we need to stay focused."

"Why didn't they make you Store Manager?" Carl chimed in. "This is stupid."

"Yeah you're clearly the best candidate for the job." Glenn said. "And why would they do this so close to Thanksgiving and Black Friday?"

"Look guys, I know this doesn't seem like the best timing but we just have to go with it. Regardless of how we feel...what corporate says goes. Alright?" Rick stated.

There was a collective agreement and the group began to split up to their respective departments. Sasha caught up with Maggie.

"So whatever happened with the text?" She asked.

"It just turned into more flirting, no progress in real life though. I don't think he really knew what it meant either." Maggie replied, somewhat annoyed.

"He'll make a move, I'll tell Abraham to give him a pep talk." Sasha starting logging into the counter computer.

"Speaking of Abraham, is there something going on between you two? I mean, I know he has a thing with Rosita but it just seems-"

"There's nothing going on, we're just buds, you know?" Sasha interrupted, "You better go make sure the clothes are all perfect for the new guy."

______________________________________

Beth was fixing up the perfume in the display case when two men approached the counter.

"Hi! Is there something I can help you with?" Beth asked the taller of the two.

"Friendly, that's a good sign, eh Dwight?" The man said to his friend. "I'm here to see Rick Grimes, he around?"

"Oh uh yeah let me radio for him." Beth quickly realized that this was the new Store Manager and she felt her hands get sweaty, she clicked the little button on her radio. "Hey Rick, um, the new manager is here to see you."

"Shit, Dwight, you must be dead." The man joked, noticing how Beth didn't mention there were two of them. Beth stared at him, unsure what to say. "I'm just teasing, don't worry uh…" He glanced at her nametag, "Beth."

The three stood in awkward silence as Rick began to walk towards the counter.

"You must be-"

"Negan, and you're Rick, right? It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot. I've also heard how Deanna has nearly brought this place to fucking extinction." Negan said.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Huh? What? This place looks like a fucking ghost town. I'm here to make sure shit gets done, alright? Maybe that's why you didn't get the job."

Rick stared in stunned silence.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm fucking with you, man." Negan laughed. "Man you guys need to lighten up around here! By the way, this is Dwight. He'll be coming in a couple times. Same with another one of my guys, Simon. You'll meet him eventually. Corporate figured they'd let me take some of my old employees with me. Show you guys how to make this place fucking magnificent."

Rick had no idea how to process the man standing before him. It was like watching a circus act, and his language/humor was lost on Rick.

"Oh by the way Rick, after today's evaluation I'll be firing someone." Negan said, looking at his phone.

"Whoa, What?"

"Corporate says I can make whatever adjustments I can, I find that firing someone right off the bat really lights a fire under everybody else's ass. Don't worry, it won't be you or your other manager. One of the sales guys. Or gals." He said, looking over at Beth and giving her a grin. "Okay?"

Rick could tell that this time Negan wasn't "joking".

"I don't think that anybody needs to be fired." Rick said. He could feel himself begin to shake with anger and confusion. This man wasn't even phased with his own words. He didn't care at all about the people working here.

"You know, I did say it wouldn't be you or your other manager, but my mind can change very fucking easily. Someone will be fired by the end of the day. Got it?" Negan asked.

Yeah." Rick replied, trying not to freak out.

"Alrighty-then! Time for the grand ol' tour." Negan said putting his hand on Rick's shoulder, shoving him along. "I already met Beth, who else works in this department?"

Rick walked Negan around the perfume/makeup department to meet Rosita and Denise.

______________________________________

"God what the hell is wrong with that guy?" Rosita said as she watched Rick, Negan, and Dwight make their way towards the Men's Clothing section. Denise was busy dealing with a customer that had come up during their introduction so she didn't reply. It was mostly rhetorical anyway. Rosita snuck her phone out and sent Abraham a quick text.

Rosita:  
watch out for the new guy, he's psycho.  
10:17am

Abraham:  
Shit, ok thanks.  
10:18am

Rosita:  
r we cool? :\  
10:18am

______________________________________

Rick led Negan and Dwight to the Men's Clothing section. He was confused when he didn't see Aaron or Jesus at the counter.

"Uh-oh. Where's your employees, Rick? Not good.." Negan quipped. As Negan was about to make another comment, Rick spotted Jesus stand up towards the dressing rooms.

Aaron and Jesus were swamped with clothing that littered the floor. A rack had fallen and shirts were everywhere.

"What happened?" Rick asked, nervous as hell, this was not the kind of impression he wanted to make on Negan. Especially if someone was going to lose their job.

"I was pulling this rack out and it tipped over, I got it under control." Aaron said.

"Under control? Then why isn't this guy at the counter?" Negan asked, gesturing towards Jesus.

"I heard the crash and went over to see-"

"No. No. You don't leave your post unless someone calls for you over the headset, alright? What if there was a customer waiting to be rung up? And you're over here being fucking useless to your useless friend." Negan said.

"Hey is that necessary?" Rick started to get angry.

"Excuse me? Look Rick, y'all seem like good people, I'm sure you are. But your numbers have been shitty as fuck and-"

"Sorry, the numbers? I was never told about a problem with our numbers, I know we've been slow lately…"

"Deanna was let go because she stopped being good at her fucking job. Let me ask you a question Rick, how often would you talk with Dale?"

"Not often, Deanna did that." Rick said, putting together the puzzle pieces. "Shit…"

"Yup, Deanna didn't want you to worry I guess. Her fucking mistake. I believe in you Rick, I think you could've helped this place before I had to show up. But Deanna didn't want anyone to worry. I've seen it go down like this before. It'll be okay Rick." Negan laughed. "Things are about to get a whole lot different."

Rick nodded and gestured towards Jesus. "Hey Jesus why don't you head back to counter?"

"Whoa! Your name's Jesus?" Negan asked, laughing.

"Yeah…" Jesus replied, "It's more a nickname that stuck kind of thing."

"Well hey that's fucking cool. From what I can tell, we all need a goddamn miracle, so good to have you on the team." Negan said.

Jesus walked back to the register and rolled his eyes. Aaron was almost done picking up all of the clothes.

"Well this is getting pathetic over here, let's head to Women's." Negan patted Rick on the shoulder and Rick led the way once more.

______________________________________

Over in the Sports Department, Heath was helping two customers pick out new tennis rackets. Meanwhile, Glenn and Abraham stayed at the register. Since they already stocked the shelves yesterday, there wasn't much going on for them to do.

"I'm starting to get nervous, did Rosita say anything else?" Glenn asked.

"No." Abraham said, technically she did but nothing about the new boss, so he kept it at that.

"Alright...ugh I should have warned Maggie. She's probably meeting him now. This sucks. I don't know why they didn't just pick Rick." Glenn said.

"A lot of times they want to bring in somebody new, hell, I'll take whatever we can get. This job has been getting pretty boring. No one shops here anymore." Abraham laughed.

"That's true. Guarantee you those customers Heath's dealing with won't buy anything."

"I'd bet all my money on it."

______________________________________

"Hi, I'm Negan, this is Dwight."

"Maggie." Maggie shook Negan's hand, Sasha introduced herself and did the same.

Negan stared at the two for a second. "I can already tell it's going to be fun working here."

Dwight laughed. Maggie and Sasha forced a smile.

"It's nice not to see clothes everywhere." Negan joked. "You guys are already doing a fuckton better than the other two in the Men's department. Which is good."

"Oh, what happened in the Men's department?" Sasha asked.

"A stupid mistake that might cost someone their job." Negan said, getting serious. "It was nice meeting you two and I'll see you later. Rick needs to finish the tour." He rushed.

Rick, Negan, and Dwight left to go upstairs. Maggie and Sasha looked at each other in shock.

"Did he say someone might lose their job? Aaron or Jesus?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know...God, he was intimidating and he was only here for a minute." Maggie replied.

"Yeah...and was it just me or was that comment about it 'being fun to work here' a little weird?"

"Definitely." Maggie said. She was already uncomfortable with the guy, she couldn't wait for her break so she could talk to Glenn. She decided she wasn't going to use her phone at work anymore.

______________________________________

Rick took Negan to see Electronics, where Eugene rambled as usual and Negan got annoyed. Rick mentally put his hands in his face. Morgan was fine, Tara was polite. They had no idea someone was going to get fired. When Rick took Negan and Dwight to the Junior's section he tried to prepare himself to introduce his child to this man.

"Oh shit! I forgot they told me you had your kid working here." Negan exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is Carl, he works with Enid." Rick said.

Carl gave a look that only teenagers could give. Enid stared in silence.

"Man kid it must suck working for your dad, but you get to have a girlfriend with ya right?" Negan laughed, implying Enid and Carl were a thing, which made Carl and Enid get flustered.

"No-no. And I like working with my dad." Carl said. "He should be the one to replace Deanna, not you. This place would run perfectly fine with him in charge."

Negan stared at Carl in disbelief and bewilderment. This kid was not afraid of authority. Rick could feel the tension in the air, and each nanosecond that past felt like an eternity.

"DAMN! That's some fucking courage! Standing up to the new boss haha!" Negan could hardly contain himself. "That's some refreshing shit right there, and from a kid no less. I like you Carl. Rick, you got a good kid."

"Yeah he's...a classic teenager." Rick gave Carl a look that said 'Shut the hell up or you're never seeing the light of day again.' Carl got the message.

"That's cool man, family working together." Negan said.

"Yeah, and Beth and Maggie are sisters. I forgot to mention that earlier." Rick said.

"Oh no shit! Wow, they got good genes in that family!" Negan looked over towards Customer Service. Michonne and Carol were over there. "Oh hey is that the other manager?"

"Yeah that's Michonne." Rick said hesitantly.

Rick followed Negan to Customer Service and introduced everybody. Carol's pseudo-niceness was in full force and Michonne struggled to play the part. After meeting with them, and running into Daryl, they finished up at the Sports department. Dwight had stayed behind to chat with Daryl some more.

______________________________________

"So who do we got in sports?" Negan asked.

"This is Abraham and Heath. Glenn's around here somewhere." Rick said.

"I'll find em." Negan smirked, "You can stay here Rick." Negan walked away, heading to the aisles.

"Well that introduction was shorter than two kids doing it at prom." Abraham said.

"That's a good thing, trust me." Rick replied.

"Man, I was never much of a football kinda guy." Negan said as he walked down one of the aisles. Glenn turned around.

"Hey is there something you need help finding?"

"Hm...I was much more a baseball man myself." He said picking up one of the wooden bats. "Damn I love a good bat. I probably should've gone pro." Negan started laughing. "Funny where we end up."

Glenn stared at Negan for a second trying to realize what this customer wanted. He then put two and two together (based on Rosita's warning) that this man was the new boss. Before Glenn had a chance to respond, Negan chimed in.

"What's your favorite sport Glenn?"

"Uh, I guess I'd say baseball too." Glenn said.

"Really? You're not just saying that to butter me up right? Haha….You know I always forget how heavy a wooden bat is." Negan said, running his hand along the bat.

"Yeah I got hit in the back with one of those before, not fun." Glenn said.

"Yeah….doesn't sound like it…" Negan smiled. "Anyway, name's Negan, I'm your new boss. You seem like a cool guy Glenn. Nice meeting you." He said, tapping the bat on the floor.

Negan walked back around the aisle to meet Rick again. He was still toting the bat.

"Don't worry big guy," He said to Abraham, pointing the bat. "I'll pay for this. Alright Rick, thanks for the tour. You, me, and Michonne can go have a little chat now." Negan said. "We have a lot of shit to sort through."

"No problem." Rick said.

"Don't worry Rick," Negan said, swinging the bat up to his shoulder. "We're gonna turn this foul into a home run."

….

"I'm the only person who's allowed to say stupid shit." Abraham mumbled to Glenn, who had gone back to the counter. Glenn tried to hold back his laughter.

| END CH 2 |


	3. Meet Your Maker

Chapter 3: Meet Your Maker

Rick and Michonne sat across from Negan at the table in the managers office. Negan had brought with him a binder full of his plans for the store. He began to go through them.

"First things first, we need to do better with the displays. This place is looking plain as fuck and I'm not going to stand by it. I'm going to have Simon come in with a few other people I've worked with and spruce up the joint. We can start getting some holiday stuff in here. Speaking of, I want to implement some different sales leading up until Christmas. We are also going to be getting some new brands in all our clothing departments, as well as new electronics. I worked at the Woodbury location for a few months and turned it completely around." Negan said.

Rick watched intently. When Negan began talking, Rick could almost see how this can work. But he saw who Negan was, and he knew firing someone wasn't off the table. But Rick knew this place was suffering, and he didn't want it to. He knew he had to work with Negan in order to help everyone else keep their job, and hopefully get raises.

"Over the next few nights my guys are gonna come in and paint and all that."

"Paint?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, this place looks dull. Not sure why Deanna never had the place redone a bit." Negan said. "I believe we can save a sinking ship, as long this isn't the fucking Titanic." Negan laughed.

"No I think all your ideas are good." Rick said. "It can work out."

Negan grinned. "That's what I wanna hear, Rick Grimes."

The three continued talking and going over the plan of action for the next few weeks.

______________________________________

"Hey." Maggie said, peeking into the breakroom.

Glenn looked up from his chips he got out of the vending machine. "Hey." He smiled.

"So how was your encounter." Maggie asked, sitting in the seat across from him.

"It was...interesting. Mildly threatening, but he seemed to like me." Glenn replied.

"Well I hope so, because apparently he's going to fire someone by the end of the day."

Glenn's eyes widened. "He's going to what? Fire someone? Why?"

"I don't know, he made a comment about some mistake in the Men's department. And how someone could lose their job. The guy is intense." Maggie said.

"Yeah, that's for sure. He carried around a baseball bat while he talked to me." Glenn said.

"Jeez." Maggie replied, there was an awkward silence. "Oh sorry for not responding to your text about the customer you had, I haven't been looking at my phone. I don't want to get caught with it and get in trouble."

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea." Glenn said. "This place would suck if you weren't here."

"Same goes to you." Maggie replied. Underneath the table she touched her foot with his, and the two laughed. Glenn turned the chip bag over to Maggie and she smiled while she took one. "You're not one of those guys that asks to split the check are you?"

"You owe me 50 cents Maggie Greene."

______________________________________

Rick and Michonne went their separate ways to deal with all the departments for the remainder of the day. Negan stayed behind in the office. He began throwing papers and random stuff out to try and make it cleaner. And to get rid of Deanna's presence. Noticing he had left the bat leaning against the wall, he picked it up and put it behind his computer. Negan wasn't a 'family pictures on the desk' kind of guy, or a family guy at that, so he left the bat as a little reminder of who this desk belonged to. The room held another desk that Rick and Michonne shared. Negan walked over to it and looked at the photos on the desk.

One was of a baby, which Negan grimaced at. He didn't like being soft and mushy and he felt that was the way you need to be when dealing with a baby. He always felt awkward around them. There was also a photo of Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Negan stared at it. They were at a park. But who took the photo? A passerby? A friend? Rick's wife? Did Rick have a wife? He had two kids, unless that baby was a niece or something. Was Rick and Michonne a thing? Wouldn't he have heard about that? Maybe they're just close because they're both managers? For some reason Negan cared a lot about this. He shook it off and went back to his desk to deal with emails.

______________________________________

Rick and Michonne met up by the escalators.

"So what are you thinking?" Michonne asked.

"I'm thinking...this might work." Rick sighed. "But it's going be hard to deal with him."

"Yeah I'm already about to snap." Michonne replied. "Are we supposed to tell him about us? Or does HR deal with that?"

"I think Gabriel is supposed to deal with that. Hopefully...I really don't want to have that conversation with him." Rick said. "Oh….by the way...Negan told me he's going to fire someone tonight."

The look on Michonne's face was pure rage. She was already about to bite Negan's head off, but this was the last straw.

"Michonne..." Rick said.

"I'm going to kill him, Rick. He can't do that!"

"Corporate gave him the go-ahead. We just have to-"

"And you think this might work?" Michonne asked angrily.

"Look, we've been lucky over the past year. But you know as well I do that this place is suffering. I didn't wanna believe it, but this whole Negan thing has been a wake up call. And I don't want to just lie down and let everyone get affected by poor management. They didn't make me Store Manager and we have to deal with it. If someone goes then we have to deal with that too. We have a solid team. And we if we have a strong structure then raises can be in everyone's future."

Michonne was silent. She knew that everyone's pay had been stunted and that raises should've happened by now. She silently cursed Deanna for not telling them how bad it was getting.

"Michonne...these things happen. It's just the way it is." Rick said,

"Alright." Michonne said. She didn't like the way Rick was just letting Negan do whatever he wanted. It's not like Rick doesn't have a say in anything. But she decided she didn't want to argue with him.  
______________________________________

The day was coming to a close. Other than Negan slinking around occasionally, he pretty much stayed in the office. He had a lot of work to do and while he loved being a ringleader, he needed to focus. But as the store was beginning to close, Negan was getting excited. He always loved making a big impression. When all of the customers were out of the store and Daryl locked the gates, Negan called over the page system.

"Everyone meet in the breakroom."

In the breakroom, Rick and Michonne stood against the wall next to Negan. The rest of the employees sat within the two tables. The breakroom was a decent sized space with two long tables and three vending machines. There were counters, a sink, a microwave, and a keurig machine (compliments of Jesus.) Negan had been leaning against the counter as everyone piled in.

"Alright." He began. "I know we already had our little introductions but I wanted to talk as a group. To put it bluntly, one of you is being fired. Or let go, as they call it now." Negan laughed. No one else did. None were especially shocked as word had gone around about what was about to happen. "Damn. Tough crowd. Well, better get to it then."

Negan walked closer to the tables.

"Whose it gonna be, huh? Maggie…"

"What!" Glenn exclaimed. Maggie shot him a dirty look, the last thing she wanted was Glenn to get fired.

"Whoa! Whoa! Now that's some reaction!" Negan exclaimed. Glenn backed down and everyone waited for Negan to continue. "….Hm...ok...then maybe it should be someone like Abraham." Negan said.

Abraham stared him down. Rosita and Sasha both watched Abraham with worried eyes.

"Haha...nah, I think you're cool Red, don't worry. No...I actually already made my decision. And I don't really feel like beating around the bush anymore. The person I'm firing is Aaron, he was the only one who fucked up today so-"

"Because clothes fell?" Jesus asked. Everyone was getting antsy at this point and the mumbles in the room were growing louder.

Negan's demeanor changed. "Let's get something fucking straight! I am your new boss. And I make the decisions. You can breathe, blink, and cry but at the end of the goddamn day you will listen to me and me only. Aaron's out. End of fucking discussion. As for everyone else, take this as a lesson." Negan said.

The room cleared and Negan was left with Rick. The others had gone to the parking lot.

______________________________________

"Fuck!" Aaron yelled.

"God Aaron, I'm sorry." Denise said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "Maybe I'll apply to Kingdom Outlets...where King Ezekiel's crazy deals will blow you away." Aaron said half-heartedly, mocking the store across from Walker's.

"You should." Jesus said. "I hear they pay better. And we can still see you around."

"Yeah!" Maggie added.

"Thanks guys, we'll see, or maybe I can just focus on my photography. We still have to hang out, okay?" Aaron asked.

"Of course." Michonne said. "I'm sorry guys, I wish me and Rick could have done something different."

"Don't blame yourselves. Don't even blame Deanna." Carol replied. She couldn't even follow her own words. Carol was burning inside at what had just happened, and she didn't know how she was going to deal with it. She was mad at Deanna, she was mad at Rick and Michonne for not seeing this coming or saying anything to really stop it.

"We just have to do good work and stay calm." Morgan said. Carol wanted to roll her eyes, she and Morgan had a rocky relationship. His calm nature clashed with Carol.

The group talked for a few more minutes before leaving. Michonne and Carl waited by Rick's car.

______________________________________

"I'm gonna have Dwight work in Men's until we can get someone to replace Aaron." Negan said. "Sorry Rick, but it had to be done."

"I get it, I just…"

"What? My personality?" Negan smiled.

"Yeah." Rick laughed exasperatedly.

"You'll get used to me." Negan said. Rick didn't believe him. The two headed out into the parking lot. Negan noticed Michonne waiting by Rick's car. "Car-pooling?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rick said. Negan only laughed, which made Rick uncomfortable.

"Have a good night Rick."

|END OF CH 3|


	4. It's Greener on the Other Side

Chapter 4: It's Greener on the Other Side

Glenn woke up from his alarm the next morning, his sleep cut short by the inevitable work day. He laid in bed for a few minutes longer, contemplating his status in Maggie's life. The two had gotten pretty far in their initial relationship, he thought, but he didn't want to make too soon of a move. Still, he knew they both felt the same way about each other, and he figured now would be as good a time as any.

Glenn didn't know what he wanted to do for Maggie. Of course he wanted to take her out on a date (a real date) but he also wanted to sweep Maggie of off her feet. When he first saw Maggie he knew immediately he wanted to be with her. She soon developed feelings for him too. But as Glenn and Maggie both know, it's a lot easier being flirty through a text, than trying to do it in real life without looking like an idiot.

______________________________________

Maggie and Beth both drove into work together, so the two always took that time to have some one on one conversations.

"So how's everything with Glenn? He really freaked out when he thought you were going to be fired." Beth said.

"I know…" She smiled. "I was mad at him but that made me feel really good." Maggie replied, staring out the window. She turned her head back to the windshield to watch the road. Beth was driving, and Maggie always tried to be her second pair of eyes. Beth was 19, but she was a newer driver, and Maggie once saw her drive a tractor through a fence.

"It should make you feel good, I thought it was really cute." Beth said. "Any new developments?"

"Just same old same old. We kind of had a moment in the breakroom yesterday. We have a lot of moments I guess. I'm starting to think I should just make the move." Maggie said.

"Go for it." Beth said and Maggie laughed. Maybe she would.

"Anything going on with you?" Maggie pried. She was so consumed with herself lately that she didn't even know what was going on in Beth's life.

"Oh you know, crushing on people here and there." Beth smirked.

"Oh really? Anyone at the moment?" Maggie asked, grinning. If there was an opportunity to embarrass her little sister, she was going to take it.

"Maybe." She replied. "But it's kind of weird. And I doubt it could ever work and I feel stupid even thinking about it. I don't want to tell you."

"Fair enough." Maggie said. She couldn't even be hurt by Beth not wanting to tell her. Beth was getting older and her life was allowed to be as secretive as he wanted it to be. Maggie still wanted to know though, but she decided not to pry.

"You should just kiss him." Beth said.

"Yeah right." Maggie replied, "I'm not that bold."

Maggie and Beth arrived at the mall, when they entered Walker's they couldn't believe what they saw. The entire store had been repainted, redecorated, and looked amazing. Before this morning, Walker's was white walled, had simple holiday decor, and looked like every other department store. But now it had modern color and bold decorations.

"Jesus Christ." Beth breathed, "This place…"

"Looks great." Maggie said.

"Glad you like it so much." A voice said behind them, causing Beth to jump. It was Negan. "Just don't lean too much on the paint."

Maggie and Beth both mustered a small laugh, the two weren't comfortable enough with Negan to really converse with the man.

"Well, we're gonna go clock in now." Maggie said.

"Sure, sure, you guys go do that." Negan replied.

______________________________________

After Maggie and Beth walked away, Negan went to find Dwight.

"Hey Dwight, you're gonna go help Jesus in Men's until we get someone else, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, ok." Dwight said, clearly not interested in the job.

"Is there a ...problem, Dwight?" Negan asked.

"N-no, of course not." He said.

"Good. So what was...uh...whatisname...the security guy?" Negan asked.

"Daryl."

"Daryl! Wow, that actually sounds right. Yeah...what's he like?"

"He's...quiet." Dwight said. "Doesn't really say much, kind of just does his thing." Dwight explained.

"Well just keep an eye on him for me. I got enough people to watch myself." Negan laughed. "I think Rick and Michonne might be a fucking couple or something."

"Can't you just ask for HR's files?" Dwight asked.

"See Dwight, this is why I keep you around."

______________________________________

Rick and Michonne were sitting at their desk.

"The store looks really good…" Michonne said. "God, I feel like we let this place down."

"I know." Rick agreed. "But, it is what it is. We just need to move forward."

Rick and Michonne smiled at each other. Rick put his hand on her leg but quickly took it off when the door opened.

"Damn it's getting cold outside." Negan said, taking off his leather jacket and red scarf. He had a simple grey sweater on. "Can't believe Thanksgiving is only a couple days away."

"Yeah, I gotta get ready to make all the food." Rick said.

"Really? You're making Thanksgiving dinner this year?" Negan asked.

"I do it every year, I don't think I'm much of a cook but my family seems to like it." Rick said.

"You got a big family?"

"Not really." Rick said. "But enough people to need a kids table."

"That's nice." Negan said. Rick was surprised when nothing followed.

"Do you do anything special for Thanksgiving?" Rick asked.

"Uh, no not really, anyway Rick, how do you like the store?" Negan asked, changing the subject.

"It's great." Rick replied. "I think it will really get people in the door."

"Well that's the fucking plan, right?" Negan said, sitting down at his computer. The desks faced opposite walls, so Negan's back was turned to them. "The store opens in a few minutes, why don't you guys go out there? I'll be out in half an hour."

"No problem." Michonne said. She followed Rick outside, they walked through the store.

"Is it possible we just saw a little bit of a human inside him?" Michonne asked.

"Play nice, Michonne." Rick joked.

"Yeah, yeah."  
______________________________________

Maggie headed over to the breakroom, her break was always scheduled a few minutes before Glenn's break ended. Glenn was standing by the sink when she walked in.

"Hey." She said, walking over to him. Glenn smiled at her. Maggie leaned against the counter and looked around the room.

"So what's up?" Glenn asked.

"Beth said I should just kiss you." She admitted, Glenn laughed.

"Kissy emojis have been getting pretty old, huh?" Glenn said. "Well I better go." He began to walk away.

"What?" Maggie asked.

Glenn turned around and kissed Maggie, faking her out. He put his hands on her face while Maggie's found the sides of his shirt. Glenn stepped back and leaned against the counter next to Maggie.

"I wanted to be the one to do it." Glenn said.

"Me too." Maggie grinned, placing her fingers on his hand.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Whatever you're doing."  
______________________________________

After the store had closed at 8:00, Maggie left with Glenn. They were going to go walk through a park that always had holiday decorations out and lights everywhere. Maggie could hardly contain her excitement. The music on the radio matched her mood perfectly and she snuck glances at Glenn which only made her smile harder. Then they finally arrived at their destination.

Maggie was bundled in a grey winter coat and a black scarf. She put her fingerless gloves on and noticed Glenn had already put some on too. The two began their walk through the lights. Both had their hands in their coat pockets.

"What's your favorite color? And don't say green trying to be cute." Maggie said.

"My favorite color?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, we know a lot about each other but...I want to know the little stuff."

"I like red." He smiled. "What about you?"

"Blue." Maggie said, taking her hand out of her pocket and wrapping her arm around Glenn's.

Midway through the walk Maggie grabbed her I-pod out of her bag. "Here I wanna do something."

"What?" Glenn asked. Maggie was facing Glenn when she unravelled the earbuds and put one in her ear. She gave the other to Glenn. Glenn waited as Maggie chose a song. It sounded older, like something in an old movie that two lovers in Paris would dance to. She put one of Glenn's hands on her waist and the other in hers. She put her free hand on his shoulder.

Glenn and Maggie danced under the park lamps and white lights. The night wasn't too cold, but the cool air kept the two moving. Their dancing eventually turned into spinning, as Glenn let Maggie twirl with the music. She fell back into his arms just as the music had stopped, and that's when Glenn kissed her like it was his last night on Earth.

| END CH 4 |

Authors Note: Hey guys, just wanted to leave a quick note now that we are 4 chapters in! This story is going to gravitate a lot more towards the characters relationships as opposed to the small scenes that have been happening. I have so many ideas and I'm really excited about where all the characters are going to be going from here. Hope you've all enjoyed reading so far! I've already posted the first 5 chapters on Fanfiction.net so that's why there's already so many posted. I should be uploading a few times a week (or as fast as I can write) so stay tuned!


	5. Thanksgiving

Chapter 5: Thanksgiving

The first few days with Negan as boss were a rollercoaster. If he wasn't following Rick around he was teasing/intimidating the employees. But lucky for them Walker's was closed on Thanksgiving, a brave move in the capitalist world that they lived in. Rick had woken up early to make sure the house was clean and the food was on its way to being ready. A day before, Rick had finally convinced Michonne to come.

One Day Earlier:

Michonne was eating her lunch when Rick walked into the break room and sat down next to her. He rested his head in his hand and stared at her.

"Rick...I really don't know if I should come." She replied, reading his mind.

"I want you to come." Rick said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, with your family and everything…" Michonne said, referring to their relationship status. Rick's wife, Lori, had passed away almost two years prior when she gave birth to their child, Judith. Michonne was worried about being put on the spot as the new girlfriend.

"Carl and Judith love you, that's all that matters to me." Rick reassured. "Besides, Daryl's been coming for the past few years so my family is used to me inviting friends. Also, I invited Carol and her daughter Sophia this year. Unless you want to see your family, which is totally fine."

Michonne gave a side-smile. While she always liked seeing her own family, there was something about being invited to Rick's Thanksgiving that made Michonne feel validated. It was a step forward in their relationship.

"Okay...I'll come." Michonne said. "But don't be freaked out if I cling to you the whole time."

"Trust me, Michonne, that wouldn't bother me even a little."

______________________________________

Thanksgiving:

Over the course of Thanksgiving morning, the employees of Walker's were sending texts and preparing for the day with their families.

Glenn and Maggie were on a high from their date (and make-out session in Glenn's car before Maggie got out) but the two still sent corny texts about being thankful for each other.

Rosita sent Abraham a "Happy Thanksgiving" text, even though he never responded to her text a few days ago asking if everything was good between them. She didn't know what his problem was. When the two both got hired at Walker's, they were new with Eugene. So the three bonded pretty easily. Rosita and Abraham soon started a physical relationship but it was backed on a mental connection. Even if that felt gone now, Rosita wanted to know what Abraham's deal was. She waited for a response.

Tara had texted Denise a similar message. She had been trying to send signals to Denise without completely scaring her off, but she was unsure if it was going to go anywhere. They had been sending each other cute snapchats for a while, but Tara was always worried it could be viewed as platonic. She didn't know how to outright ask Denise if she was interested, so she decided that building up a connection was better than nothing.

Sasha always went over to her brother, Tyreese's, house for Thanksgiving. Tyreese's girlfriend, Karen, had finally gotten over the flu and Sasha was excited to spend time with the family again.

Carol had woken up that morning feeling thankful that she no longer had to spend another holiday with her ex-husband Ed, whom she had several restraining orders against (and divorced a few years prior). She also knew that Sophia got along great with Carl, so she was happy that her daughter would have a good time this Thanksgiving at Rick's. Rick was always there for Carol, and she was grateful for that. Even if Rick could be a little overbearing, she knew he genuinely cared, and that was enough.

Negan practically ripped his alarm clock out of the wall in order to get it to "shut the fuck up." He forgot it was going to go off. The shades were down and the room was pitch dark. He rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers over his face. This was pretty much how he was going to spend his day.

______________________________________

As people started to arrive at Rick's, Rick had Carl and Sophia deal with the appetizers. Michonne had yet to arrive and Rick was starting to worry that she backed out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Daryl and Michonne walking up to the house together.

"Hey guys." Rick grinned.

"Hey." Michonne smiled shyly. She was starting to get nervous. She followed Rick inside and Rick introduced her to his parents and brother, Jeffrey, and his brother's wife and kid. Lori's sister and husband always came to Rick's house for the holidays as well. They all seemed to respond to Michonne with ease and Michonne wondered if Rick had already told them about her.

Daryl walked over to Carol and Sophia. Sophia hugged Daryl and the two joked around with each other. Daryl had been there for Carol when she was going through her divorce and had developed a bond with Sophia.

"So I see you've been being followed around by Dwight, what's that been like?" Carol asked.

"It's annoying." Daryl said. "I don't know why he keeps bothering me."

"Probably just a scare tactic or something. They seem to be into that."

"How's your innocent act going?" Daryl asked.

"Good, keeps Negan at bay." Carol said. "Still, it gets frustrating." She rolled her eyes. After getting through Ed, she had become a lot stronger and thick-skinned. Daryl knew that no one would ever be able to take down Carol again. But she didn't want people to think that.

Daryl and Carol's relationship had grown a lot of the past few years, but nothing romantic ever came from it, and both were fine with that. Carol wasn't really interested in anyone anyway, and Daryl was a mystery on all accounts.

When it was time to eat, Rick and the adults sat in the dining room, while the kids sats at the kitchen table. Rick and Michonne sat next to each other. While laughter filled the room as Rick's brother told a story, Rick placed his hand on Michonne's leg. Michonne never got tired of Rick doing that. It was comforting, it was a move Rick did when he felt like the luckiest man in the world. To have lost a wife and to have found Michonne...it was a miracle.

______________________________________

Negan only left his room to use the bathroom and to grab more beer. He drank "the cheap shit" and he didn't care. It meant he could buy a lot more of it. He stumbled back into his room. It was pitch dark when the door slammed behind him. He started to step over beer cans.

"Fucking shit." He mumbled to himself, knowing beer was probably getting on the carpet. He stopped midway through his room and put his hand on the closest thing near, his dresser. A picture frame was previously knocked over. He tried to wait for his eyes to adjust to the light. He didn't have to wait much longer. His phone on his nightstand lit up the room. Negan walked over to it, sat on the bed, and picked up the phone.

Rick:  
Happy Thanksgiving, what time did you say you needed me tomorrow morning?  
6:23PM

Negan stared at the "Happy Thanksgiving" a little too long. He was also drunk so he didn't really know how long he'd been looking at the text. Negan chugged another beer when he found himself feeling something. He threw the can behind him.

Negan:  
SIxxxxamTHx  
6:50PM

Rick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He put the knife he was using to cut pies down, and took out his phone. 'What the fuck?' He thought, reading the message.

Rick:  
6am?  
6:51PM

Negan's phone lit up the room again and he looked at it with tired eyes. He began trying to type. The phone seemed impossible to use, and Negan was beginning to question how many cans were really on the floor. He decided to just type a Y.

Negan:  
YYYYYYYYYYYYY  
6:55PM

'Perfect,' He thought, hardly looking at the screen. He hit send and fell asleep immediately.

______________________________________

Rick looked at his phone again and decided not to give it much thought. He silently cursed Black Friday for making him get up so early.

Later that night after everyone had left, Michonne was helping Rick clean up.

"You wanna stay the night?" Rick asked. "I have to leave early though, Negan needs me in at 6am."

"I get to come in normal time?" Michonne smiled.

"Yeah." Rick said. "Lucky."

"Aw, you're so mad." Michonne laughed.

"I have to spend almost 2 hours with him by myself." Rick groaned, putting dishes in the sink.

"Well since you're gonna suffer so much, I'll spend the night."

"Thank God." Rick said. Michonne kissed him.

______________________________________

Negan woke up to his phone's alarm. He had set one just in case something happened with his actual alarm clock. Which turned out to be true, as it now lay on the floor ripped from the wall. The phone played the most obnoxious song and it sent Negan in a rage. He had forgotten he set it to play music. He resisted throwing his phone at the wall, and instead turned it off like a normal person would. The room was still pitch dark. Negan walked over to his shades and raised them. The 4:30am sky was a calm dark, that let enough light in for Negan to see the wreckage of his room. He stumbled back against the window, the hangover he had was unreal. He decided to ignore the cans for now and get ready. He took an energy shot, made coffee, and downed a Redbull. All in hopes to not feel so exhausted. However, Negan was weirdly excited to go spend the morning before store hours with Rick. He had only known him for less than a week, but he found himself curious about the man.

Negan put on his scarf and leather jacket and got into his car. The steering wheel was cold. He could only find one of his leather gloves and his bare hand rested faintly on the wheel. He had 2 whole hours alone with Rick. 2 hours to terrorize him, 2 hours to figure him out, and 2 hours to prepare for "Black Fucking Friday."

| END CH 5 |


	6. Black F-ing Friday

Chapter 6: Black F-ing Friday

The parking lot of Alexandria Mall was bare except for a few cars; other employees preparing for the day ahead. Black Friday was an apocalyptic day, and this was Negan's shot to bring Walker's back from the dead. Negan parked his car and sat for a moment. The hot air in the car was fading. He flipped the sun visor down to look in the mirror. His eyes told a lot more than just being tired and he flipped it back up aggressively. When he got out of the car he began walking towards the main entrance of Walker's.

Negan took out his wallet and took out a picture. He held it with his gloved hand. The picture didn't last long in his hand, when a strong gust of November wind took it. Negan turned sharply on his heel to go chase after it. He came to a halt when he saw Rick pick it up.

Rick looked at the photo. It was of Negan and a beautiful woman. The picture had been folded and two creases were marring the middles of it. Negan walked quickly over to Rick and grabbed it out his hand.

"Didn't you ever learn not to touch what doesn't fucking belong to you?" He said angrily, and slightly emotional. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Sorry," was all Rick said.

Negan shoved the photo back in his wallet. "Yeah fucking...whatever. Let's just go open your shit store already. We have a lot of fucking shit to fucking do."

Rick would have rolled his eyes at Negan's language if it didn't sound so pathetic this time around. The two entered the store and went into the office.

"You and Michonne can each take a floor and go over the sales and discounts with the others when they arrive. You and I are going to go hang up sales signs." Negan said.

Usually there would be an early morning crew to deal with shipments and the changing of signs and codes. But Walker's only did that stuff once a week, and it had already been mostly done, minus the signs for Black Friday.

"Ok then I guess I'll take the second flo-"

"No we're going to do it together." Negan said, interrupting Rick. "This way you know every sale."

"Sure." Rick replied. Rick and Negan were sitting in their desk chairs facing each other. Rick looked behind Negan, at the baseball bat that lay behind his computer. This annoyed Rick even more. Rick and Negan began walking through the store, placing sale signs and fixing things up.

"So you have a baby?" Negan asked out of the blue, as he put a shirt back on its hanger.

"Uh, yeah, her name's Judith." Rick replied.

"I saw the photo on your desk."

"Oh." Rick said.

"So you...are you married?" Negan asked carefully. He hated being personable but he wanted to know.

"My wife died in childbirth." Rick said calmly. "Her name was Lori."

"Shit." Negan muttered. He stared at the clothes in front of him.

"Yeah." Rick said softly. If Negan wanted to tell Rick about the woman in the photo, then he would, but Rick wasn't going to ask.

Negan cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's finish with these fucking signs."  
______________________________________

Throughout the morning Negan was turning more and more into himself, which was pissing Rick off. They were standing by the gated entrance, leading out to the mall. Negan looked over to Kingdom Outlets.

"We're gonna fucking crush that place!" Negan laughed. Rick noticed that Negan leaned back whenever he seemed high and mighty, which was most of the time. "Now that this place looks like a CEO's wet dream we're gonna be loaded with customers."

"Kingdom Outlets is a pretty different store, I doubt we need to worry about them." Rick said.

"Well Rick." Negan said sharply. "If Walker's wasn't a goddamn wasteland before this week then maybe I'd say that. But as far as I'm concerned everyone is competition in this mall."

Rick was learning quickly that if he ever disagreed with Negan, Negan was going to bring up how Rick "fucked up" the store before he arrived. Negan was acting jittery and Rick looked at him odd.

"Are you okay?" Rick said, noticing Negan slightly shaking.

Negan laughed so loud it nearly made Rick jump. Negan patted Rick on the shoulder, "I took a fuckton of different energy and caffeine shit this morning. I'm starting to feel it."

Rick was both intimidated and confused about Negan. The guy was a trainwreck. Rick was relieved when the other employees started showing up. They all met in the breakroom.

"Alright you sorry shits," Negan began, "Everyone needs to be on their fucking A-game today, this is the day that tells us where we all stand. I rescheduled the breaks so we have as many people in each department as possible. A few of my guys are coming in to help as well until we get new people. Go out there and make corporate proud."  
______________________________________

Maggie and Glenn were able to walk with each other for a small moment before going to their separate floors.

"How was your Thanksgiving." Glenn asked.

"It was great, I'd love to take you to the farm sometime." Maggie said, smiling.

"Really? That'd be awesome, wait, is your dad...uh...scary?" Glenn asked, this made Maggie laugh.

"A little, but he's awesome."

"Cool…" Glenn said.

Maggie kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

Rosita stood at the Makeup counter extremely pissed. The store was about to open and she did not want to be here today. She was angry at Abraham and how he wouldn't text her back. He avoided her at work, she barely saw him, it was confusing. If this wasn't Black Friday and if Negan wasn't their new boss, then she would have marched up to Sports and told him off. But she couldn't.  
______________________________________

People started filling up the mall and began pouring into Walker's. The new look was drawing more and more people in and while it was a little overwhelming, the employees finally had something to do. Negan's men (and one woman) had arrived and were working the floor. They had worked in different Walker locations before, so they knew what they were doing. Michonne was helping out Maggie and Sasha while Rick monitored the second floor. Negan made his way to the juniors department.

"How we doing kids?" He asked Carl and Enid, who were clearly busy.

"We're good." Carl responded plainly.

"I need help, actually," Enid said. "I need a manager key to void this transaction."

A customer had brought a ton of stuff up only to decide at the last minute not to get it. If there was only a few items, Enid could just void each one out without voiding the whole transaction. But there was too much stuff and multiple customers waiting, and she needed a manager key to void the entire thing.

"See Carl, maybe you shouldn't speak so soon." Negan said, his voice clearly amused. Carl felt embarrassed but he just focused on his customer.

Negan voided the transaction and let Enid deal with the next person in line.

"Keep up the good work you two, oh, and Carl...don't be afraid to ask me for help."

"I'm not afraid." Carl replied, still focusing on scanning his customer's items.

"Cool." Negan said, grinning. Negan was really interested in Carl. He wasn't like Rick, and he liked that Carl challenged him. He laughed to himself as he walked towards Sports.

Rick was helping Glenn with a customer when Negan showed up. Glenn left to help the customer take a few heavy items out to their car.

"Things are going pretty smoothly." Negan said, sneaking up on Rick.

"Yeah, we're doing really good." Rick replied.

"You know, your kid is really something."

Rick's eyes shot up at Negan.

"Haha...chill out Rick. It's a compliment." Negan said. "You wanna go look at the sales numbers in the office?" Negan asked, but Rick knew it wasn't really a question.  
______________________________________

"Hot Diggity Dog!" Negan exclaimed, looking at the computer. "I just saved your fucking jobs, Rick." He said.

Rick looked at the numbers for the day, they were already doing amazing, and Rick sat down in his chair breathing a sigh of relief. He needed Black Friday to go well.

"Yep...I'm just…" Negan stopped talking, "I'm…fuck"

Rick was looking at Negan with a "what the fuck" expression. Negan pushed his chair back and picked up the trash can that was under his desk. Rick watched as Negan vomited into the can.

"Holy shit, are you alright?" Rick asked, trying not to laugh. He couldn't help finding it funny as it came out of nowhere.

Negan tied the bag that was in the trash can and stood up.

"I'm fucking fine!" He yelled. Negan hadn't eaten anything since Wednesday, the only thing he consumed since was beer and his energy/caffeine feast this morning. It had finally hit him. There was a one person bathroom in the office and when he went inside, he slammed the door.

Rick heard the faucet go on and Negan vomit again. He thought about the texts he received the day prior, the photo of Negan and the beautiful woman, and figured that yesterday probably wasn't Negan's best day ever. He waited for Negan to come out.

"What the fuck are you still doing in here?" Negan asked when he opened the bathroom door.

"I didn't think we were done talking." Rick said. "Considering we were only in here for two minutes before you puked everywhere."

Negan laughed hoarsely.

"Fuck you."  
______________________________________

Later that day, Carol was dealing with returns and other customer problems. She finished with one and moved on to the next, who also happened to be the last in the line for now.

"Oh! You're 'King' Ezekial." She said to the customer. Ezekial was the owner and manager of Kingdom Outlets, and Carol only knew him from his tacky commercials.

"Yep, I just have a return." He smiled. "I see Walker's is doing well." Ezekial spoke in a very proper manner, and Carol saw right through it. Still, she put on a sickly sweet face.

"Yeah it's just amazing." Carol said, smiling big. "So what do you have to return?"

"Just a scarf." He said, placing it on the counter.

"Any problems with it?" She asked, faking concern.

"No, not at all. I just decided it wasn't for me." He said.

"Oh well, we just got a bunch of new scarves in if you want to go have a look." She said processing the return.

"I shall do that," Ezekial said with a grin. The return was finished, "Have a good day ah…." Ezekial noticed Carol didn't have a name tag.

"Carol." She said.

"Carol!" Ezekial repeated the name. "Please stop by Kingdom Outlets anytime you want and I'll give you a special discount."

"Okay, great!" Carol laughed. Once Ezekial left she turned around and rolled her eyes. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'I really want that crap.'  
______________________________________

Beth was on her way to the break room when she spotted Daryl. She looked away quickly when he turned his head towards her. She scurried into the break room. She was putting change in the vending machine when she noticed she needed an extra quarter.

"Dangit." She whispered.

"Need some change?" Daryl said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, a quarter." Beth smiled. Daryl walked over to the machine and pulled some coins from his pocket. He found a quarter and handed it to Beth. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Daryl said.

"So no one's killed each other out there yet?" Beth joked, punching in the code for a KitKat bar.

"No." Daryl gave a soft laugh. Beth felt herself getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Um," Beth looked at her candy, "Do you want a piece? Part of it's yours anyway."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." He replied. Beth tore open the wrapper and broke a piece off for him.

"So did you want something?" Beth asked shyly.

"What?"

"You're not on break right?"

"Oh! Ermm….yeah I just came in to get some water." Daryl said, lying.

"Oh yeah...water...sorry." Beth could feel her cheeks getting warm.

After Daryl took a drink from his water bottle in the fridge, he started to walk towards the door.

"See ya around." He said.

"Y-yeah, bye." Beth replied. Once Daryl left she fell into a chair. She rested her head in her hands and smiled to herself. If Maggie found out she liked Daryl, it would be a whole thing. She didn't even know how old he was and Maggie would probably yell at her. Also, it's Daryl. Everyone at Walker's gets along and cares for each other, but Daryl is still like an alley cat. Beth sighed and began eating her KitKat bar.  
______________________________________

Rick and Michonne met at their usual escalator spot.

"How's it going with you?" Rick asked.

"Good." Michonne said, nodding. "Customers are spending money and everyone's doing their job well."

Customers were still all over the store. Usually when Rick and Michonne met at the escalators there was no one around. But this time people were active.

"How about you? How was this morning?" Michonne asked.

"I've had an interesting day." Rick said. "Negan puked in the office."

Michonne's eyes widened and she smiled. "What!"

"Yup, right in front of me. He was definitely hungover and I guess he had had too much coffee. It was kind of amazing." Rick said.

"Wow. The big bad wolf's not so big and bad afterall."

"Still a fucking prick though." Rick replied. He decided not to tell her about the photo, or telling Negan about Lori, it seemed like something Rick should just keep to himself.

"Customers seem to like him." Michonne muttered. "He's charismatic, that's for sure."  
______________________________________

At the end of the day, the employees all clocked out and met outside the front door.

"Good job everyone. I want to see this happening every goddamn day." Negan said. "Oh Rick, can you hang back for a sec."

"Carl go warm up the car." Rick said, tossing Carl the keys.

The rest of the employees walked out into the parking lot, Michonne gave a tiny wave to Rick.

Negan put his hands in his leather jacket's pockets.

"What do you need?" Rick asked.

"I just wanted to say...shit, uh, holidays aren't really my thing this year. So about earlier-"

"It's fine." Rick said.

"Right." Negan replied, "Anyway, see ya tomorrow."

Rick just nodded and began walking to his car.

"Oh, Rick!"

Rick halted. Negan jogged over to him, he put his hands on the back of Rick's shoulders and leaned in.

"HR's coming tomorrow, I'm looking forward to what they tell me. I have a fucking feeling I'm going to learn some interesting information." Negan said slyly, giving Rick a gentle push forward.

Rick got in his car and sighed hard.

"Everything ok, dad?" Carl asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah."

Rick laid in bed that night restless. Judith was fast asleep in her crib. Rick didn't want Negan to know about him and Michonne. He didn't want Negan to make stupid comments about it, or be a douchebag in general. There was nothing Rick could do about it and he finally fell asleep. Nights without Michonne sleeping next to him were always lonely.

| END CH 6 |


	7. Love and Dark Colors

Chapter 7: Love and Dark Colors

Rick had texted Michonne that night that Gabriel was going to be coming into work to talk to Negan. Michonne got freaked out, but figured Negan he had to remain professional...right?

Walker’s was gaining more traction throughout the morning and Rick kept wondering when Gabriel was going to show up. Negan had found Rick, and decided to follow him. 

“Aren’t you just brimming with excitement?” He asked. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Rick replied, trying to seem calm. It wasn’t a big deal, and that was the truth. But Negan would make it a big deal. 

“Well I’m excited, I’m real interested to know which of y’all are fucking each other.” 

This made Rick snap, he shoved Negan.

“If you don’t act like a fucking professional for once I’m going to call Corporate and I’m going to get you fired.” Rick said. 

“Jee-ZUS!” Negan exclaimed, “Damn, Rick, alright.” 

“You must be Negan.” Gabriel said. 

“HOLE-LY CRAP.” Negan yelled, turning around and getting startled. 

“Sorry...I’m Gabriel, HR.” 

“Yeah, great, let’s uh go to the breakroom.” Negan said. “You too Rick.”

In the breakroom, Rick and Gabriel sat next to each other while Negan sat across from them. Gabriel had some files with him. He started going over each employee’s status and ratings. Negan was growing easily bored, he didn’t care about any of that. 

When there was an opening in the conversation, Negan asked, “Any relationships among employees?” Technically, Negan was supposed to know this. If any serious relationships were occurring, the employees had to disclose to HR. 

“Just Rick and Michonne.” Gabriel said casually. Rick didn’t blink. Negan let out a dry laugh. Gabriel just stared at him.

“How long has that been going on? You know, I figured something was up.” Negan said. “You two make a good pair.” 

Negan was being oddly polite. 

“Since July.” Rick replied. Negan only nodded.

When Gabriel had left, Rick and Negan were standing by the office. 

“Satisfied?” Rick asked.

“Yeah.” Negan gave Rick a sly look. “Don’t worry Rick, I’ll refrain from saying anything that will make you push me again. But then again…” 

Rick’s eyes were sharp and they burned through Negan’s. Negan grinned, showing his teeth. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Rick walked away. Negan went into the office and slowly sat in his chair. His smile was gone and he stared at the computer. He was pissed and he didn’t want to admit why. Men like Rick could find a new partner. Negan slouched in his chair, his feet dragged along the linoleum floor, turning him around. He stared at the photo of Rick, Michonne, and Carl on the opposite desk. He could’ve used a cigarette right now. 

______________________________________

The following week was pretty much like the first week as far as Negan’s antics went. He bothered Glenn, annoyed Rosita, scared Eugene, and so on. But everyone was starting to get used to it. And the store never ran better. 

During that week, however, Rosita had finally confronted Abraham in the parking lot. 

“Can you just tell me what’s going on, why you’ve been avoiding me?” Rosita asked.

Abraham sighed, “I’m just, in my head lately.” He said. “I might need a break.” Rosita stared at him intently.

“I...what do you mean by break? A break from us? Or do you just need some space, because I can give you that. But I’d like to know if you still want this to be a thing…” She replied. 

“Yeah...a break from us.” Abraham said, his voice didn’t spare a lot of feeling. 

Rosita nodded as she looked away in anger. She bowed her head and looked at her hands, she was digging into her skin with her fingers. “Is it Sasha?” She asked. 

Abraham looked at Rosita solemnly. “Yeah.” Was all he said.

“Fine.” Rosita walked past Abraham, she didn’t turn around. She had no ill will towards Sasha at all, but she would have preferred if this got cleared up weeks ago. She hated feeling like she was played and lied to. She thought of all the moments Sasha and Abraham would laugh, how they flashed each other peace signs here and there. It made Rosita’s heart ache. 

______________________________________

Meanwhile, Glenn and Maggie’s relationship couldn’t be any better. After the night in the park, everything just seemed perfect. And finally, Maggie and Glenn had off on the same day. 

Maggie invited Glenn to her house, the farm, and she spent two hours getting ready. Glenn had his own place and she worried that still living at home was weird. She was 24, and while that wasn’t too old to still be at home, she still felt kind of bad about it. Maggie was in the kitchen when she heard a car roll up to the house. She ran to the door. 

“Is that Glenn?” Maggie’s father, Hershel said. 

“Yep…” Maggie replied. Glenn got out of his car, his palms were sweating but when he saw Maggie open the door, he felt at ease. 

“Hey.” He said gently. 

“Hi.” Maggie smiled. She let Glenn inside. “This is my dad.” She said, gesturing towards Hershel.

“Hi, I’m Glenn.” Glenn extended out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Glenn. I’m Hershel.” Hershel replied, shaking his hand. “Maggie has talked a lot about you.”

“Really?” Glenn grinned, looking at Maggie. She shot Hershel a look. He just laughed. 

The three talked for a little while longer. Glenn was growing more and more comfortable around Hershel and the two were hitting it off. Hershel was happy that Maggie had found someone nice to date, as her previous relationships didn’t end well. He remembered when she ran over a boy’s car with one of their tractors. But Glenn seemed different, and Maggie seemed different with Glenn. When Maggie felt like her dad was about to pull out the baby pictures, she suggested her and Glenn go for a tour of the farm. 

“You’re dad’s really nice.” Glenn said. “That was a relief.”

“It’s cute how nervous you were.” She replied, “But I told him all about you, as my father liked to point out.” 

The two stopped walking by one of the fenced in areas of the farm. Goats were huddled together on the opposite side of it. 

“I got you something.” Glenn said. Maggie’s eyes lit up. Glenn reached into his pocket and opened up his hand to Maggie.

“Uh Glenn, that’s a paperclip...and a piece of string.” 

Glenn looked at his hand and quickly put the paperclip/string back in his pocket. “Sorry, wrong pocket…” He said while he reached into the other. “Here.”

In Glenn’s hand was a necklace. It was a small chain necklace with a piece of rough cut rose quartz on the end. “I read it was supposed to be a love stone.” Glenn laughed. “I’m not really good at picking those things out.”

Maggie took it from his hand, “Glenn…”

“I figured you could wear it at work and we wouldn’t seem like we were on separate floors. Sorry if that’s really corny.” 

“I love it.” Maggie said, putting it on and tucking it under her scarf. She hugged Glenn tightly. 

Glenn wanted to tell Maggie that he loved her, but he felt it was too soon. They had only been developing a romantic relationship since Spring, and it was only now turning into a lot more. Maggie felt like she could die in that moment, no one had ever shown her the kindness and love that Glenn did. She knew she had to get him something really special for Christmas. She would probably enlist Beth’s help to do so. 

As the sky began to turn to evening, Glenn and Maggie kissed in front of the goats.

______________________________________

Carol left the store on her 30 minute break, she was about to go grab a smoothie when she looked over at Kingdom Outlets. She found herself wandering in there. Kingdom Outlets was a decent sized store. Nothing compared to Walker’s, but it was organized and nice. The store had a decent amount of customers in it and there was good music playing throughout. The prices were also cheaper. Carol was looking at a rack of clothing.

“Carol! So nice of you to come in.” Ezekial said, Carol turned around. “What brings you in this fine afternoon?” Ezekial was a good looking man, Carol noticed, and he definitely walked with pride and vigor. 

“You can drop the act.” Carol said outright, looking down at the shirt she had picked up.

“You know...I figured you were playing a part in Walker’s.” Ezekial said, gently laughing. “No one can be that enthusiastic and mean it.” 

“It’s numbing.” Carol replied, “You seem to genuinely enjoy acting...um...knightly?” 

“It’s fun, but sometimes the veil needs to be lifted off.” 

Carol looked at him, she gave a side smile and asked, “Alright, I gotta know about the tiger.” Carol was referring to Shiva, a tiger that appeared in all of “King” Ezekial’s tacky commercials. 

“She’s from the zoo, I’ve worked there for a long time and they allowed me to make commercials with her.” 

“You work at the zoo too?” She asked.

“I’m only here for a few days out of the week, the other time is spent there.” He said. 

“Huh…” Carol said, thinking.

“Now it’s my turn to ask a question.” Ezekial replied. Carol stared at him. “What’s with the new guy in charge at your store?” 

Carol rolled her eyes. “He’s an arrogant piece of shit.” Carol’s bluntness made him laugh, and she cracked a smile herself. “We all hate him.” 

“I got that vibe from him...I saw him on my way out the other day.” 

“Yeah.” Carol looked down at her wristwatch. “Oh shoot, I only have half my break left and I need to go get a smoothie.” 

“No problem, go, go.” Ezekial said, “And stop by again, I’ll still give you a discount even if you’re not scarily happy.” He joked.

Carol smirked, “I guess I’ll come by again, even if you’re not really a king.” Carol wasn’t usually the playful type to strangers, but she couldn’t deny a certain attraction to Ezekial. 

Carol made her way to the smoothie place in the food court, when the employee asked what she wanted, she said, “Pomegranate.” 

______________________________________

“I figured out what I’m getting your for Christmas.” Michonne said excitedly, peeking into the breakroom.

“Really?” Rick asked, he had twenty minutes left of his break. 

“Yep.” Michonne smiled. 

“Well, same here.” Rick gave a sly smile. 

“You did??” 

“Why are you surprised? I had it picked out a while ago.” Rick said. “Hey, you wanna help me scour around for the things Carl wants? I don’t really feel like doing it alone.”

“Of course,” She replied. “I’ll have to pick out something cute for Judith too. Alright, Rick, see you when you get off break.” Her and Rick said goodbye and Michonne left the doorway. 

______________________________________

Rick was looking at his phone when the break room door opened.

“I thought I’d go on break now.” Negan said. “Have good ol’ quality time with you.” Negan walked over to the fridge and pulled out a lunchbag.

Rick put down his phone and half of his sandwich tiredly. “Sure.” Rick replied in a monotone voice. Negan sat down across from him. He watched as Negan pulled two slices of pizza out of his lunchbag. Rick grimaced when he didn’t heat it up. “You know we have a microwave.” 

“I like cold pizza, Rick.” 

“So on Christmas Eve we close at six, right?” Rick said, changing the subject. 

“Yeah.” Negan replied. “Can’t wait till it’s all over, retail during the holidays is a fucking nightmare. I always forget how goddamn awful it is.” 

“There’s something I like about it. Busy work I guess. The customers tend to get pissed off much easier though.”

“Yeah, fuck them.” Negan replied. “So fucking entitled. They also can’t read sale signs for shit. They piss and moan when you run out of something. They think the backroom is an endless goddamn supply of whatever they want. Fuck. Them.”

Rick looked at Negan, it was as if Negan had no idea how he acted on a regular basis.

“Still, Christmas-time makes things look better. Maybe if it’s all fabricated, it brings people together easier. Speaking of, you know Dale’s having a New Year’s party for all employees.” 

“Yeah I know, should be interesting I guess.” Negan said. 

“It’ll be nice to hang out with everyone outside of work for a change, and holiday parties are usually good for just having a fun time.” Rick replied. He was trying to steer the conversation to a nice place, as opposed to the usual chaos that happened when Rick talked to Negan.

You’re too much of a good person, Rick.”

“I don’t really know about that.” Rick said.

“No…” Negan winced, “You’re good. You’ve got love in your brain. Fucking deal with it.” 

“Yeah? Then what do you have?”

“Dark fucking colors.” 

Negan laughed. Loudly. 

| END CH 7 |

Author’s Note: Hope you guys are liking it so far! I had this chapter up for a really short time but I wanted to add more to it. I also wanted to leave a note explaining the “paperclip and piece of string” line, which is 100% a reference to Spongebob. I quoted that (in Sandy’s southern accent) to my best friend and she said she initially thought of Maggie when I said it, so I had to put it in the story lmao. 

I’m setting up for a lot of things in these next coming chapters, so definitely stay tuned. :^)


	8. A Whole Lotta Work

Author's Note: Hey guys, just wanted to put a minor trigger warning here, there's slight physical assault in this chapter. (it's not too heavy but it's still there) This is the only part in the story that will have anything like this!

Chapter 8: A Whole Lotta Work

With Carl and Enid back in school, Aaron gone, and the holiday season getting busier, Walker’s hired a few additional people. One of the employees was a woman named Jessie, who took the job for extra money, but didn’t really need it. She had two kids and had the shift when they were all in school. Some of Negan’s former employees also stayed at the Alexandria location for the season. They were less than 2 weeks away from Christmas.

Maggie was pulling a rack of clothes when one of Negan’s men walked up to her.

“So you’re Maggie.” He said. 

“Yeah?” She said, she started pulling the cart again. He held onto it, stopping her from moving. 

“What’s the rush?” He asked.

“Work.” Maggie replied bluntly. 

“What, don’t feel like talking?” The man gave a twisted smile.

“Nope.” Maggie said plainly. The man stepped closer to her, he touched the rose quartz necklace that Maggie was wearing. 

“What’s this?” 

“Hey!” She yelled, hitting his hand away and stepping back.

The man grabbed her by the arms, “You’re not very nice are you?” He asked aggressively. 

Maggie lifted her arm away and punched the man in the face, the man stumbled back and came back at her. “Fuck you!” He yelled. He yanked her arm and pulled at her shirt. 

“Get the hell away from me!” Maggie yelled, swinging her nails against his face.

Rick and Negan were by perfume and makeup when they heard what was going on. They both ran over immediately. “What the FUCK is going on here???” Negan yelled. 

The man let go of Maggie and looked at Negan with wide eyes. Maggie had jumped away to Rick, she lightly held onto his sleeve. 

“N-nothing,” The man stammered.

“Nothing?? That’s a fucking joke. You assaulted Maggie and you call that nothing??” Negan raged. “I’ll handle this Rick.” He said, dragging the man towards the front doors leading out into the parking lot. 

“Maggie are you okay??” Rick asked. 

“I’m fine.” She said, shaking the pain out of the hand she used to punch the guy. “Can I go on break?” 

“You can have the rest of the day off, with pay.” Rick said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t hire that guy…” Maggie said angrily. “Glad Negan’s men are fucking scumbags.” She added. Rick had never seen Maggie this angry or heard her curse before. 

“I’m going to deal with him when he gets back.” Rick said. “I’m tired of it.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Rick. We need you.” Maggie sighed. 

“Maggie…” 

“I’m going to be okay, I’m just shaken up.” She replied. Maggie was strong, but any kind of harassment is terrifying. It may have only been a couple minute altercation, but it was still scary. 

As Maggie made her way to the break room, she texted Glenn.

Maggie:  
hey glenn, im leaving for the day. one of negans guys attacked me...dont freak out, im fine. I punched him in the face. pls dont worry, ricks gonna take care of negan so dont do anything that will go and get urself fired. ill see you after your shift <3 (srsly, dont freak out)  
2:44pm

Glenn looked at his phone as he was putting tennis rackets away. He dropped the rackets and bolted to the break room. 

“Maggie!” He caught her on her way out. 

“Glenn?! What are you doing?” She hissed. 

“Are you okay?” Maggie heard the hurt in his voice. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

“Not really...but I will be.” She whispered. “Nothing real bad happened…Please Glenn, you can’t freak out.”

“I won’t...even though I want to.” Glenn said. 

“I’ll come over your place after you get off from work, okay?” She smiled softly.

“Alright.” He replied.  
______________________________________

Rick saw Negan walking quickly to the office. He ran after him and when he walked through the office door, he slammed it so hard the picture frames on his desk fell over. Rick grabbed Negan by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

“You fired Aaron-”

“Rick-”

“AARON, because he dropped clothes...You talk about how we all need to be on our “fucking game.” How we can all get fired instantly, how we’re all fucking pathetic and can’t do our fucking jobs correctly? What the FUCK do you call your guy?? HM? You hired a man that just assaulted one of my employees. These employees are family to me, and one of your guys just…” Rick was breathing heavily. He stopped talking when noticed blood on his arm. He let go of Negan’s shirt and look at Negan’s hand.

Blood was covering Negan’s knuckles and fingers. Rick looked at Negan questioningly. 

“I may be an asshole Rick, but I’m not a fucking monster.” Negan opened the door to the bathroom but Rick pulled him back out. 

“No! You are not saying you're one fucking line and leaving.” 

“I fired him, Rick, I also beat the ever living shit out of him in the parking lot in front of the sewer.” 

Rick and Negan stared at each for a long time, Rick’s eyes were darting back and forth. He wanted to strangle the man in front of him. 

“I sent Maggie home, but you should probably talk to her.” Rick demanded.

“Was already planning on it.” Negan replied.

“And you better be fucking apologetic.” 

“Fuck off, Rick. I’m not heartless.”

“If this is going to work then you need to stop being such a prick all the time.” Rick said.

“Nature’s a killer, but maybe I’ll try just to for you.” Negan smirked. Rick punched Negan in the face, Negan’s head hit the bathroom door behind him. “Jesus Christ!” He spat. “Do you want to me to write to fucking Corporate??” 

“You’re not going to talk to Corporate.” Rick said.

Negan breathed deeply, closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the door. He lifted his head and looked past Rick somewhere. 

“Good hit, Rick.” He said before going into the bathroom.

Rick stormed into the break room and walked over to the sink. He splashed water in his face, and his palms rested on the counter. 

Maggie didn’t feel like going home. Her parents would ask her why she was back early, and she didn’t feel like coming up with a reason. She drove around for a while. Maggie parked her car and turned it off. She stared ahead, she was at the park. Maggie never punched someone like that before. She felt proud of herself for being able to do that, but she also felt sick. Maggie held the rose quartz in her hand and felt safe.  
______________________________________

Negan found a storage closet and stood in it for a while. He looked at his phone blankly. He felt bad but there was nothing he could really do to make it up to anyone. He was who he was. He flinched when he heard the door open.

“Oh shit,” Daryl said, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Negan replied. 

“I’m just getting a flashlight, uh..” Daryl looked at him, “What are you doing in here?”

“Uh, just looking for some fucking reception.” Negan said, he began walking out.

“Oh.” Daryl watched him leave, he knew Negan was lying since they could get good reception anywhere in the store. He decided not to dwell on it much longer. Daryl was on his way to the backroom when he saw Beth at the perfume counter. Beth looked up and waved to Daryl, he waved back, and kept walking. For some reason, he and Beth were seeming a lot more friendlier and he didn’t really know how or why it happened. He only knew that he woke up one day and realized he liked her.   
______________________________________

Word had soon gotten around about Maggie’s altercation and when it was time to leave, everyone met at the front doors again.

“I just want everyone to know that I don’t tolerate what happened today in the least.” Negan said. “Also, I offered Aaron his position back, he’s gonna be back here starting this weekend.” Everyone stirred and looked at each other. They all began walking out to the parking lot. 

Sasha caught up to Rosita, “Hey…” She said, “Can we talk?”

Rosita stopped walking and turned around. “I guess.” 

“I’m really sorry, Rosita, I…” Sasha was trying to find the right words. “I don’t know what happened but-”

“It’s okay. We’re cool.” Rosita replied. 

“I just want you to know that we never did anything or-”

“I know, things just happened, I get it.” She said. “I’m not mad at you Sasha.” Rosita gave her a half-hearted smile. She was mad at Abraham, not Sasha. Rosita turned around and walked to her car. When she got inside she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Hey about Aaron, thanks.” Rick said, walking next to Negan.

“I told you I wasn’t heartless. Or maybe all the Christmas shit is starting to affect me.” 

“Well, I appreciate it.” Rick replied.

“Yeah, yeah.” Negan said. “Just don’t go expecting me to be all nice and shit, I still enjoy pissing you off.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”   
______________________________________

The next day Carol was walking up to Walker’s front doors, she was looking at her phone when she heard someone call her name. Ezekial caught up to her.

“Oh, hey.” Carol smiled. 

“How are you this morning?” Ezekial asked, Carol noted how the scarf he wore was from Walker’s.

“Good, just trying to get ready for Christmas.” She said. “Luckily I only have one kid.” 

“You have a kid?” Ezekial asked, smiling.

“Yeah a teenage daughter, she’s easy to shop for. But it’s still a process. And then there’s this New Years party for work….” 

“That sounds like fun.” He replied.

“It usually is...it’s fun hanging out with everyone when we aren’t in Walker’s.” Carol said. “Uh, if you aren’t doing anything that night I’m allowed to bring someone, if you want.” 

“That’d be cool.” Ezekial said, “Here I’ll give you my number.” 

Carol smirked and put Ezekial’s number in her phone, she sent him a text that read “carol”. Carol went towards the Walker’s entrance and Ezekial made his way to the main mall entrance. Ezekial didn’t know what it was about Carol, but he found her to be different, and he really really liked that.

Jesus was cleaning up the dressing rooms. He was thrilled that Aaron was coming back, partly because he was so annoyed with Dwight. Dwight was just an agitator and it drove Jesus insane. He didn’t like any of Negan’s employees, and after what happened the day before, he really didn’t like them. He was hoping that completely new people could come in, and Negan’s crew could leave. 

Eugene and Tara were by the cameras up in the Electronics department. 

“You just need to ask her out, point blank.” Eugene said, referring to Denise.

“Have you ever done that in your entire life?” Tara asked, Eugene gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know. “Exactly, easier said than done.” 

“Well what about at Dale’s New Years Eve party? This is always the most romantic time of the year, right?” Eugene asked.

“Yeah I guess...ughhh….maybe.” Tara replied, leaning on the counter. She held one of the cameras, mindlessly playing with it. 

“There might be mistletoe.” 

“Shut up, Eugene.” Tara laughed.  
______________________________________

Negan, Rick, and Michonne were in the office. Rick and Michonne were working on the Christmas week schedule, while Negan was answering Corporate emails.

“Oh shit, I still need to get Carl this one videogame.” Rick muttered, resting his face on his hand.

“Go get it on your break, the game store is having a sale today I think.” Michonne replied, she was organizing all the names that were going to go on the Christmas Eve schedule. 

“Really? Good, then I’ll be done.” Rick said.

“Get Judith anything cool?” 

“Yeah, I mean she’d be happy with a stick, but she’s comprehending more so I want to go all out.” Rick laughed. “Hopefully the wrapping paper doesn’t scare her this year.” 

Michonne laughed softly, “That’s so cute.” 

Negan stared at his computer. 

“Well, I’m still getting her something...and Carl...and you.” Michonne said. “There was this ugly Christmas sweater….” Michonne put her hand on his arm, she was starting to laugh, “...it had your name all over it...” 

“Michonne…” Rick groaned, leaning back in his chair and looking at her. 

“I got it and…”

“Dont…”

“...You’re wearing it to the New Years party.” Michonne said, gripping his arm.

“...Fine.” Rick laughed, giving up, he moved his foot over to hers. “Will you be wearing one?”

“Nope.” Michonne grinned. She loved messing with Rick and Rick didn’t mind it himself. The way she made herself laugh always made Rick fall for her even more. 

“God you guys are like a fucking Hallmark movie couple or something.” Negan said in a dry comedic tone. “Only you two are better looking than the actors they hire for those fucking things.” When Rick and Michonne hesitated, Negan said, “Oh shit, that’s a compliment by the way, sorry I suck at that shit.”

“Oh uh, thanks then.” Rick said. 

Negan looked over his shoulder at Rick, “You’re welcome.” He smiled.   
______________________________________

Later that day, Negan found Maggie in the break room. 

“Hey Maggie.” He said, closing the door.

“Oh.” She said looking up from her phone. “Hi.”

“I wanted to apologize about my employee yesterday.” He said. “I should’ve-”

“Look, I don’t need your apology.” Maggie said. “But you need to get one thing straight around here, me and the others are a family. And you can’t come in and disrupt that. You either leave or you adapt to it. If you wanna be sorry then be sorry, but I don’t want it.” 

“I don’t think I can be one of you guys.” Negan admitted.

“Me neither.” Maggie replied. 

Negan just nodded and walked out. Maggie watched the door close. People don’t change easily, Maggie knew that. Changing takes work. 

A whole lotta work.

 

| END CH 8 |


	9. Visions

Chapter 9: Visions

Maggie and Glenn were eating pizza on Glenn’s couch while watching tv. Glenn had worked for the pizza place before and still got discounts; another perk with dating Glenn, Maggie thought. She was comfortable with how things were going, but lately she wondered when things would go further. She and Glenn had only just became an official thing a few weeks back, but Maggie felt like they’ve been playing this game for a while now. Between their initial meeting, their flirting, their first kiss...Maggie didn’t think the relationship had to go any slower.

Later in the night, Glenn had moved his hand over to Maggie’s thigh. Maggie looked at him and smirked, she moved her legs to the couch and sat on her knees, kissing Glenn. The two continued doing this for a long time. As Glenn put his hands on Maggie’s waist, there was a loud ringing.

“Damn it….” Maggie groaned, she took her phone out of her back pocket. “Hello?” She answered. 

“Maggie my car ran out of gas!” Beth cried on the other end. “I’m on the side of the road by the diner.” 

“Beth….” Maggie said. “Okay just-”

“Oh crap! I forgot you were with Glenn,” Beth said. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll be over soon.”

“Wait!” 

“What?”

“I have someone else I can ask for help.” Beth said.

“You do?” Maggie asked, confused. 

“Yeah, if that doesn’t work out then I’ll call you back.” Beth replied.

“Alright…” Maggie said.

“Ok you can go back to kissing Glenn now.” Beth joked.

“We’re watching tv.” 

“Sure.” 

Beth looked at her contacts and hovered over Daryl’s name. She bit her lip as she thought about what she was going to do. She looked at the diner behind her and sent him a text.

Beth:  
hey daryl, its beth, my car ran outta gas in front of the grady diner...was wondering if you could help me out, ill buy you dinner at the diner! maggie’s with glenn and i didnt wanna bother her plus thought u might wanna hang or something? if u want, also i only need a ride home, i can get my car later with my dad. anyway, cool if u cant.  
7:31pm

Beth anxiously leaned against her driver side door, she scraped the road with her boot and waited for a text back. Her heart stopped beating when she felt her phone vibrate.

Daryl:  
Yeah, definitely, be there soon.  
7:33pm

Beth:  
Cool! Thx!!  
7:33pm

Beth jumped around and walked towards the diner, she sent Daryl another message that she would be inside. She could barely sit still.  
______________________________________

The original employees at Walker’s had begun to dread when they weren’t on the same shift schedule. Simon acted as Daryl’s replacement for the night, and was just as much of an agitator as Negan was. Jesus was thrilled that Aaron was back and he filled him in on everything that happened. 

Meanwhile up at Electronics, Eugene was telling Abraham about different tablets. Abraham stopped listening a few minutes in because Eugene was just going on and on and Abraham couldn’t make sense of any of it.

“Just tell me the best one Eugene,” Abraham sighed. “Damn.”

“This one.” Eugene said. “But it’s the most expensive, obviously. Of course if you don’t care about money then I say go for it, but some people need to save for better things and I understand that completely. If you don’t want to buy the most expensive one then there’s this one,” Eugene picked up one of the other tablets, “but like I said it’s just not as good. Of course it has its perks-”

“Eugene. Give me the expensive one.” Abraham interrupted.

“Alright.” Eugene nodded. “So why do you want a tablet?”

“It’s a gift.” Abraham said. “Just hurry up my break’s almost over.”  
______________________________________ 

Beth had ordered tea but hadn’t touched it yet, she realized she never told Maggie she was okay and didn’t need her. She sent a quick text. As the message sent, Daryl sat down in front of her.

“That your car on the side of the road?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.” Beth laughed, “I’m so dumb.”

“Nah, happens to us all at some point.” Daryl said. “I brought some gas over so you don’t have to leave your car.” 

“What! Oh! Uh...you didn’t have to do that,” Beth pulled out her wallet from her bag, “How much was it?” 

“No, it’s free. Also you don’t have to buy me dinner.” Daryl said. 

“Are you sure?? I hate dragging you out here-”

“I wanted to come.” Daryl said, smiling.

A waitress came over to their table, they both ordered breakfast.

“So are Dale’s New Years parties good?” Beth asked. “This will be my first year going.” 

“Yeah they’re great. It’s all the employees from our location and the two others close by. And Dale’s house is really nice.”

“Cool.” Beth said. 

After Daryl and Beth were finished, Daryl helped fill up Beth’s car with gas. 

“Thanks for doing this…” Beth said. “I mean, I know I already thanked you and everything but-”

“No problem.” Daryl said. “If you ever need anything I’ll be there.” He said. Daryl immediately regretted saying it. Not because he didn’t mean it, but because he thought it may have come out too forward. 

Beth giggled and stopped herself. “Okay. Uh, same here.” 

Daryl just looked at her and smiled, before turning back to what he was doing. After he was finished, Beth began getting in her car.

“I’ll see you later.” She said. 

“Bye.” Daryl waved. Beth watched him walk back to the diner parking lot and get on his motorcycle. She turned on her car and sighed a breath of relief when it worked. She smiled the whole way home.  
______________________________________

Negan was patrolling the store, charming the customers, and annoying Rick from afar. Rick was helping Jesus and Aaron fix their register. 

“It’s glad to have you back, Aaron.” Rick said. 

“Thanks, I’m glad to be back.” Aaron said, giving Jesus a quick glance. Jesus smirked and looked down, he was dealing with a ton of hangers that were left on the counter. “Negan seems a little….better.”

“Yeah actually...he is. Well, kind of. He flip flops.” Rick said, furrowing his brow as he looked at the register. “I don’t think he’s capable of saying a nice thing without also making it a bad thing.” 

“Hey Rick, can you meet me in the office?” Negan asked over the headset.

“Sure.” Rick said. 

“Have fun.” Jesus grinned.

Rick opened the office door, “What is it?” He asked, hanging in the doorway.

“I thought I said can you meet me IN the office, Rick, not in the doorway.” Negan did his exasperated laugh when he thought he was being funny. Rick noticed he either laughed obnoxiously loud, hoarse, or short and exasperated. Rick didn’t know which one annoyed him more. Rick walked through the doorway and closed the door.

“Alright, what is it?” 

“Uh, Christmas Eve I need a ride to work...and home from work.”

Rick stared at him, he almost laughed. “Oh...why?” 

“Because my car’s decided to be a fucking piece of shit, also I’ll need a ride to and from the party. I can’t get my car til after New Year’s.” 

“Why don’t you ask Dwight or Simon?” Rick asked.

“They’re not on the schedule and they aren’t going to the party. Fuck, Rick, you want me to beg?” Negan asked, then he grinned. 

Rick stared at him blankly, “I’ll drive you.” He said.

“Hell yeah! That’s what I like to fucking hear! Friends helping friends.” Negan exclaimed. “I owe ya one, Rick.” 

Rick nodded and walked out, he found Michonne talking to Maggie by the Women’s dressing room. 

“You might wanna take your own car on Christmas Eve and New Year’s Eve.” Rick said.

“What? Why?” Michonne asked.

“Because I have to drive Negan around, his car’s in the shop.” Rick said, frustrated.

“Ughhhh.” Michonne groaned. “Alright.” 

“Yeah...it’s either that or dealing with him making remarks about us from the backseat.”

“Oh God, Negan is probably the biggest backseat driver.” Michonne laughed.

Maggie watched as Rick and Michonne giggled to each other, she smiled to herself while she was organizing the dressing room clothes. Maggie went back to the counter to help Sasha. Rick looked at Michonne.

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” Michonne replied, she touched his hand. “Oh I just realized, I’m getting done at four on Christmas Eve so I’d have to take my own car anyway. You want me to just head over to your house after my shift?”

“Yeah that’d be fine, Carl’s not working Christmas Eve right?”

“No.” 

“Okay then he’ll be there with Judith all day...yeah head over, I want you there when I get back from driving Negan home.” Rick exhaled and laughed dryly. “Are you going to spend the night?” 

“Yeah, that way I can be there when the kids get their gifts…also I don’t have to be at my family’s house until three.” Michonne said. 

Rick and Michonne stared at each other again. They could have done this for the rest of their lives, but they had to get back to work.  
______________________________________

At the end of the day, Maggie finally asked Beth about her night with Daryl. They were driving home, Maggie turned down the radio.

“So what was it like?” Maggie asked. “Is Daryl the person you have a weird crush on?” Maggie laughed.

“I’m not gonna tell you anything if you keep laughing bout it.” Beth said crossing her arms, looking out the window.

“Wait...seriously? Daryl?” Maggie asked.

Beth was silent.

“Beth....” Maggie started. “He’s in his thirties.” 

“I don’t like Daryl!” Beth shouted. “ ‘sides, I’m almost twenty.” 

Maggie sighed, “I know. It’s just...you gotta watch the age difference thing. I mean, if you do like Daryl, atleast it’s Daryl. He’s a really good person.” 

Beth was silent, but she was hiding a smile.

“Just promise me you won’t be reckless?” Maggie asked.

“Alright, promise.” Beth huffed. “But I don’t like Daryl.” 

“Okay.” Maggie teased.  
______________________________________

Later that night Negan collapsed on his bed. Dwight was going to pick him up from the auto repair shop tomorrow and take him to and back from work. He probably could have asked Dwight to drive him Christmas Eve and New Year’s Eve, but he knew he’d be able to get Rick to do it. He picked up his wallet from the nightstand and pulled out the photo of him and the beautiful woman. He placed it on the nightstand and sighed, staring at the ceiling. The light from cars coming through the neighborhood filtered through the windows, casting their light across the walls. He wanted to drink, but he didn’t want a repeat of Thanksgiving. He knew it would be hard on Christmas not to. But sometimes, if he got drunk enough, he’d pass out hard. But not before seeing visions that filtered in like the car lights. 

Rick thought of Lori that night. Another Christmas...another year to cherish Judith but miss Lori. Rick loved Michonne with everything he had, but Lori was his wife, Carl and Judith’s mother. He lied on his bed, looking towards the windows. There was a time in the beginning where he’d see the visions of her. She would stand in his room and she would look warm and inviting. But the visions stopped at some point and Rick woke up. There was still light in his life. Through his children, through his friends, through Michonne. There would always be light. 

Rick sighed, he would have to get Negan’s address from him tomorrow. It was the last thought he had before he fell asleep. 

| END CH 9 |


	10. Eve & Solitude

Chapter 10: Eve & Solitude

Rick left his house around 8:15 am. Walker’s opened at 11am and closed at six, but Rick and Negan always got in two hours earlier. Michonne would meet them an hour later. Rick was listening to his GPS but found Negan’s neighborhood pretty easily. He was surprised at the neighborhood, it just seemed like something a family would live in. Not Negan. Rick again thought of the woman in the photo and Negan’s clear lack of plans on Thanksgiving. He didn’t know if he was divorced, or just had a breakup, or maybe was a widow like Rick. There was no point in assuming or theorizing anymore, Rick had pulled up alongside Negan’s house.

The house was two stories and was pretty nicely sized. It was a little bit bigger than Rick’s house. Rick took note of the landscaping disaster. There were dead flowers that should have been removed from the mulch, the grass was unkempt, and there were leaves still left everywhere. Rick decided to just send a text, saying “here,” and waited for a response. 

Negan:  
Door’s open just come in.  
8:30am

Rick hit his head gently against the back of the seat. He didn’t want to go in. He got out of his car and began walking up the driveway. The air was frigid and Rick pulled his scarf closer around his ears. He opened the door and walked inside. 

The inside wasn’t nearly as bad as the outside, but there was definitely a lack of caring. Mail was piled up on a shelf by the door. To Rick’s immediate left was the staircase, which turned halfway up, blocking Rick’s vision of the upstairs. The downstairs was an open floor plan; to Rick’s right was a dining room that lead into the kitchen and a living room. Rick walked to the kitchen to see if Negan was there. 

Dishes were piled mildly in the sink and Rick noticed even more stuff strewn along the counter space. He looked over at the living room. He could see picture frames. Some were knocked over; he walked over to one of them. In the photo Negan had his arm around the woman’s waist, he was laughing hard and his nose crinkled. The woman was laughing too. Rick walked back towards the kitchen, lost in thought. 

“Sorry for the shithole.” Negan said, walking into the kitchen. “I uh, have been busy.” 

“It’s fine.” Rick said. “You ready?”

“Yeah, one sec.” Negan walked over to his fridge and pulled out string cheese. “Oh fuck, you want one?” 

“Uh, no.” Rick replied.

“Alright, let’s go.” Negan said walking past Rick. Rick followed him out the door. After Negan locked it, the two got into the car.

Rick watched Negan take the plastic off the cheese and bite into it, which unnerved Rick. Negan would be the type of person to bite into string cheese. Rick could have laughed, again, at the sheer weirdness of the man next to him. He didn’t know who he was, or atleast, every time he thought he did Negan would do some weird shit like eat string cheese for breakfast with nothing else. 

“I like your car.” Negan said.

“Thanks.”

Negan looked at the backseat and saw Judith’s car seat, he faced forward and stared out the windshield. “My car’s such a fucking piece of shit…” Negan mumbled. 

“Maybe you should get a new one.” Rick suggested.

“No! I don’t need a new one I need mine to fucking work.” Negan snapped.

“Shit, sorry.” Rick said softly, making a turn out of the neighborhood.

“Fuck. Sorry.” Negan muttered. “I probably should get a new one. I just hate getting rid of shit. I should also move. But...same thing.” 

Rick didn’t respond, he didn’t know how to and didn’t want to say something wrong. 

“You ignoring me now?” 

“What? No, I-”

Negan laughed, Rick winced when he remembered there was a different kind of laugh Negan did, one where he sounded like an actual donkey. 

“Got you.” Negan said. “You gotta stop being so serious.”

“Yeah I know.” Rick replied. “I’m just tired a lot, I guess.” Rick didn’t mean that, he just didn’t want to stay silent again. In all honesty he just did not know how to respond to Negan without it turning into some form of teasing or agitation. It was also evident that Negan took a lot of his feelings about himself out onto Rick. Negan just freaked out about his car, but was telling to Rick not to be serious. Rick brushed it off, as he always did, because he knew there was something deeply affecting Negan.

“God I hope no one fucking comes in today.” Negan said. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

“It’s usually not that busy towards the afternoon, I thought you wanted it busy though.” Rick said.

“I do but I also want a fucking break. These fucking customers, man. I guess I just don’t know what I’d fucking do besides this job. It pays well, I know sure as shit that I wouldn’t get anything better. I used to sell cars but they were used pieces of shit like the one I have so it didn’t really pay the bills. And again, customers.”

“I used to be a sheriff.” Rick said.

“WHAT?? No you fucking did not.” Negan grinned. “Are you shitting me right now?”

“Nope. I got shot, was in a coma for few weeks. After that I just wanted to focus on family. I knew Dale previously and he offered me the job. Figured I could still be part of a team but with less bad guys. I moved out here with my family...then Lori died. I’m glad I made the decision, I don’t think I would’ve had the same foundation of support if I stayed a cop. I mean...I would have, but I think it would have led to some destructive behavior. Drinking, going out....I did drink a little but...the people at Walker’s...they were amazing.” Rick said. 

“Wow.” Negan replied, staring at Rick. “You’re cool as shit, Rick.”

Rick laughed, genuinely. 

“I mean it. Uh…”

“What?” Rick asked, pulling into the Walker’s parking lot.

“Uh, let’s get to fucking work already.” Negan said, switching the conversation. “Shit, we have a lot to fucking do…”

“Yeah, okay.”  
______________________________________

The Christmas decorations in Walker’s were in full effect. There were trees set up across the store and garland everywhere. Glenn was setting up a new display in front of the Sports counter. Abraham was in front of the counter, leaning on it. 

“You get Maggie anything for Christmas?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m taking her out to a fancy restaurant tonight.” Glenn said, looking at the display.

“That’s a good idea…” Abraham said. “I’m starting to think I went a little over board.”

“You got Rosita something expensive?” Glenn asked.

“Oh uh, I’m not with Rosita anymore.” 

“You’re not? I didn’t know that.” Glenn replied, looking up at Abraham. 

“Yeah it was getting a little...I don’t know. Actually I’m beginning to see Sasha.” Abraham admitted.

“Ah...so you got Sasha something expensive then?”

“Yeah I got her a tablet.” Abraham laughed. “She dropped hers in the parking lot trying to show me a video. I felt really bad.” 

“Well I think that’s really nice. Maybe a little overboard, but it’s Christmas. You’re allowed to do that stuff.” Glenn reassured. “Now you’re making me feel like a loser.”

“Are you kidding? I should be taking pages out of your book. You’ve been smooth as butter with Maggie since day one.” 

Glenn laughed, “That’s not true. Maybe day four.” 

“I do feel bad about Rosita though...gonna be fucking awkward at the party.” Abraham sighed.

“It’s life.” Glenn said. “Sometimes things have to be awkward. Maybe you should talk to her there? Everyone needs good closure.”

“You’re right.” Abraham said.  
______________________________________

Michonne sat in the office, alone with Negan, feeling extremely awkward. Usually Rick was there. She never had a real one on one conversation with Negan. It’s not that she needed Rick, but Rick stayed calm when Michonne could have easily gotten mad. 

“So you like being with Rick, huh?” Negan asked, turning around in his chair. 

“Yep.” Michonne replied, swiveling her chair too, she planted her feet on the ground. “So you like agitating Rick, huh?” 

Negan smiled. “Yeah, I do. It’s the best part of this job. That and seeing you two act all fucking adorable with each other.” 

Michonne glared at him.

“Haaa….Rick used to give me that look. He’s warmed up to me though. He told me all about his past and shit. Ex-sheriff, widow, the whole thing. Yep...me and Rick are fucking B.F.Fs.” Negan said charismatically. 

“He told you about all that?” Michonne asked.

“Yeah, why, is that unlike him?” 

“A little, I mean, kind of, Rick doesn’t really tell a lot of people.” Michonne said. “If you use that information to be a fucking prick I’ll kick your teeth in, you know that right?” 

“I have somewhat of a conscious, Michonne.” Negan said. “I only go for the throat when I don’t like someone. And I like Rick. And you. You just have to warm up to me too.”

Michonne smirked, “Good luck with that. I don’t get buddy buddy that easily. Don’t take it personally.” She said standing up.

Negan laughed. “I won’t.”

Michonne left the office, she was pissed. Why would Rick tell Negan about his life? Of all people. Negan used information to be an asshole and to pick on people. Michonne would not be able to handle it if he did that to Rick. Rick had been through too much for that to happen. She found Rick in the breakroom. 

“You told him about Lori? About your job?” Michonne asked upon entering the room.

“What? Yeah..” Rick replied, standing up by the table.

“Why?” Michonne said, hurt.

“He asked about Judith, which usually leads to Lori. It’s a part of my life, am I not supposed to tell it?” Rick asked, getting annoyed.

“Of course you can but...it’s him.” 

“Michonne...look, I think he might be going through something similar. If I can help someone like me, then I’m going to.” Rick explained. 

“But you don’t know that for sure. And he feeds off of people’s pain.” Michonne said. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“He can’t hurt me, Michonne. I think he needs someone to understand.” 

“Why are you such a good person, it makes me sick sometimes.” Michonne sighed. “I’m sorry, I guess I just start to feel protective over your experiences. And I don’t think Negan deserves to know you yet.” 

“Probably not.” Rick said. 

“He said he wouldn’t use anything against you...but I don’t trust him.” 

Rick walked over to Michonne and put his hand on her wrist. “He’s not important enough to worry over.” 

“That’s true.” 

Rick put his other hand to Michonne’s face and kissed her. The door opened and he pulled away.

“Woah-ho! Don’t stop the show just because of me.” Negan said, walking through the door. “Just grabbing a soda, seriously guys, don’t mind me.” Negan laughed to himself. 

Rick gripped Michonne’s wrist when he felt her tense up. 

“Getting some on company time, I guess I gotta find someone haha.” Negan laughed again. Rick and Michonne stared at Negan with pure venom. “Wow! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you guys hated me.” He chuckled.

“Getting close.” Michonne said.

“Okay…” Rick started, “Negan can I talk to you?”

“I think you can talk to me right here, Rick,” he replied, leaning against the vending machine.

“You gotta stop being a fucking piece of shit, I’m serious.” Rick said. 

Negan nodded, “What? You don’t think it’s too late for me?”

“No, I don’t.” Rick said. 

“Just shut up once in a while.” Michonne added. 

Negan laughed, “Alright, I’ll give it a fucking shot.”  
______________________________________

“I. Can’t. Stand. Him.” Michonne hissed, walking with Rick to the second floor. “He’s like a fucking middle schooler.”

“It’s all compensation, a facade.” Rick said. “Maybe we should just stop letting it bother us, just bite right back.”

“Yeah and then he turns psycho.” Michonne replied. “Can’t wait for the party. That should be a blast and a half.” 

Rick laughed. 

“It’s not funny.” Michonne said, laughing weakly. “He drives me insane. How are you not bothered?”

“I’m very bothered, I just...have talked to him more. I’m used to him. He treats everything like a joke to hide how much he actually cares.”

“That seems really hard to believe. Maybe he’s just actually an a-hole, ever consider that.” Michonne asked. 

“Oh definitely, but he’s still human.” Rick said. “Atleast I think so.” 

“Barely.” Michonne added.

“Don’t let him get to you Michonne. He’s not worth it, seriously.” 

“Rick, you know me.” She sighed.

“I do. Fortunately.” He smiled.

Michonne smirked and poked his side, “You’re lucky you're cute. Ugh...alright, I’ll try to chill out.” 

“Good.”  
______________________________________

Christmas Eve at Walker’s went well, and like Rick had said, the customers stopped coming in around the afternoon. Most of the employees left around four. Maggie was spending Christmas Eve with Glenn and she followed his car back to his apartment. Maggie had brought extra clothes and packed makeup to get ready for dinner. After getting ready, she checked herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Woah.” Glenn said, looking at Maggie. She was in a beautiful navy dress and black heels. 

“So do you want your Christmas gift or is this enough?” She teased.

“Uh…either one is fine.” Glenn replied. 

“I’ll give it to you at dinner.” Maggie said putting on her winter coat, concealing the dress. “You look really good yourself, by the way.” She said shyly. 

“Thanks.” Glenn handed her a scarf and she tied it around her neck. 

The two arrived at dinner and Maggie and Glenn stared at the menu. The restaurant was extremely nice and both of them felt a little out of place. Maggie was used to being around nature and animals, not fancy napkins and chandeliers. But she loved it. Glenn watched Maggie look intently at the menu, he was just grateful to have someone like Maggie in his life. Someone who he wanted to take to fancy places or just sit on the couch with. 

“So many options.” Maggie said. “I’ve never been anywhere like this before, I don’t know what to get.” 

“You can get whatever you want.” Glenn replied, “Just go for it.” He said smiling at Maggie. 

Maggie laughed, “Alright.”

Maggie ordered a seafood dish while Glenn chose pasta. They shared wine and ate the complimentary bread that was already on the table. Towards the end of dinner, Maggie pulled a little gift out of her purse and handed it over to Glenn.

“It’s not as elaborate as dinner but here ya go.” She said.

Glenn unwrapped it, it was a silver pocket watch.

“My dad gave that to me...but I want to give it to you.” Maggie explained.

“Maggie, I can’t-”

“You have to take it Glenn. I’ll take it back if we ever break up, but right now, I want you to have it. And hopefully you’ll have it forever and then it’s both of ours, okay?” 

“Okay...” Glenn smiled. “Maggie...”

“Yeah?” Maggie asked.

“I love you.”

Maggie’s heart could have exploded. “I love you too.”  
______________________________________

Rick was heating up the car when Negan finally walked outside of Walker’s. Daryl locked up and took off on his motorcycle, he was meeting up with Carol at her place to have a lowkey Christmas Eve night. He had been doing this with Carol since her divorce, and they always watched movies with Sophia. Abraham and Sasha parted ways but not before Abraham kissed her cheek. Rosita had left earlier with some of the others, including Tara who was still nervously trying to figure out if she and Denise were going anywhere. 

“You have a ride between Christmas and New Year’s Eve, right?” Rick asked, turning the vent towards his hands. 

“Yeah, you get to be off the hook for a little bit.” Negan laughed, buckling his seatbelt. 

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, which surprised Rick. Maybe Negan was finally tired from being so on all the time. It was already really dark outside, the joys of daylight savings. Rick pulled into Negan’s driveway. At nighttime, it was jarring how Negan’s house was the only one not lit up with lights. Rick turned to Negan and noticed he was crying. 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Rick asked, he was shocked. Negan burst into tears, he leaned forward and buried his head into his hands. “Negan…” Rick said, putting his hand hesitantly on Negan’s shoulder. 

Negan flung himself into Rick’s lap, his hands gripped Rick’s jacket, and he sobbed. 

“I didn’t want to tell anyone before.” He said, muffled. He rested his forehead on Rick’s leg. “My wife died at the end of September. She just fucking died and I don’t know why. And I don’t know how to live anymore. Which is fucking stupid because she probably fucking hated me and was gonna fucking leave me anyway because I’m a shit fucking person.” He cried. “And then you told me about Lori, and you have her fucking children, and I have shit nothing. And you have Michonne too and she fucking loves you. And I’ll never fucking have that again.” 

“Negan that’s not true-”

“Yes it is! Because I can’t be anyone else. Jesus fucking Christ…” He began to breathe rapidly, trying to calm down. “I’m fucking lucky I got married once.” Negan laughed painfully. “I didn’t fucking deserve her but I sure as hell deserve this I know that for a fucking fact. And I’m going to be alone tomorrow just like Thanksgiving because I have no family and her family fucking hates me. I’m so fucking alone.”

Rick felt his leg getting wet, he didn’t know whether to try and talk to Negan or comfort him. He put his hand on Negan’s back. 

“It gets easier.” He said.

“Bullshit.”

“It does. A friend from back when I was a sheriff, she told me at Lori’s funeral that the pain never goes away, you just make room for it.” Rick said. “And that’s the truth. It doesn’t go away, but it gets easier to live with.” 

Negan sniffed and loosened his grip on Rick’s jacket. The two stayed still for a few more minutes. Negan practically ripped the seat belt off of him. 

“Don’t fucking talk about this to anybody.” He said before leaving the car and slamming the door. 

Rick watched him walked inside his house. Rick stared at the garage door, the lights from his car were bouncing off it. He had no idea what had just happened. His right leg was soaked, and he didn’t know what to do. He was overwhelmed. Rick pulled out of the driveway and drove home. When he got home Michonne met him at the door. He dropped his jacket on the floor and hugged her. She put her hands on his face and he rested his on her waist. He touched her forehead with his. 

“What’s wrong?” She said.

“I just love you so much.”  
______________________________________

Negan didn’t make it past his staircase. He had fallen against the door and cried. After an hour passed he fell asleep, curled against the door. 

The next day, Michonne left Rick’s house before 3pm like she said. Rick was having his usual holiday company over. They were going to arrive around four. He was sitting on his couch, staring at his phone. Carl was on the phone with Enid in the other room, telling her what videogames he got and what they should play first. Judith was in her playpen, playing with the toys Rick and Michonne had gotten her. He thought of inviting Negan to dinner. He pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Negan asked, confused.

“Hey, was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner. Carol and Daryl always come so uh, if you want to, you can come too.” Rick said. 

“Oh...um, nah it’s cool.” Negan replied. “Besides then you have to get me and shit.” 

“That’s not a problem.” 

“That’s really nice of you Rick but I think I’ll just stay home.” Negan said. “I’m not good with families. Thanks though..” 

“Alright, just don’t drunk text me again.” 

“Haha, fuck you.” Negan laughed. “I’ll drink a six pack just for that comment.” 

Rick laughed too but then stopped. “Don’t.” He said. “It doesn’t help.” 

“I know.” Negan sighed. 

“See ya later.” Rick said. 

“Yeah, bye.” Negan replied, hanging up. He was lying in bed, staring at the wall. He smirked to himself. 

The rest of Christmas went well for the others. Maggie and Beth were having a chill day with their family on the farm, and Beth was texting Daryl. The original employees of Walker’s all texted Jesus saying “Happy Birthday,” and it never got old. Everyone was off visiting family and the day was relaxing and warm.

Negan finally got out of bed and turned on all the lights in the house. He decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning everything. He was kind of shocked at Rick inviting him over, but it still made him smile, which annoyed him. He had never had someone care like that before. He was slightly embarrassed about what happened in Rick’s car, but he knew Rick was a good guy and wouldn’t be a jerk about it. After cleaning up he laid back in bed. He didn’t drink the entire day. And a part of him missed the blackout visions. But there would be more chances for that, he thought.

| END CH 10 |

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm going to be getting into the New Years Party part of the story, which is going to span multiple chapters and cover more of the characters. I know I've been focusing on a select few, but I'm excited to explore the others stories and relationships that have been building up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's the longest one yet haha.


	11. Nature's a Killer

Chapter 11: Nature’s a Killer

Rick and Michonne were in the office the morning after Christmas. 

“So Carl’s pleased?” Michonne asked, she was sitting with her feet up on Rick’s legs. 

“Yeah, thankfully.” Rick replied. “Were you pleased?” Rick was referring to the oddly colored cat statue he bought for Michonne. When Michonne unwrapped it the day before, Rick laughed at her joy. 

“Of course!” Michonne exclaimed. “It was perfect. You know I love that kind of stuff.” She said. “Oh…” Michonne swiveled around in her seat and pulled something from behind the desk. “Here’s your second gift.” 

“What?” Rick smiled. “You got me something else?” 

“Just...open it.” Michonne grinned. Rick looked at her oddly. When he opened it, he realized why she was acting weird.

Rick stared at the ugliest Christmas sweater he’d ever seen. 

“No…” 

“You. That sweater. Dale’s party. It’s happening.” Michonne laughed. 

“Micho-”

“Change of fucking plans, Rick!” Negan yelled as he busted through the office door, he walked over to his desk. “Dwight nearly killed me this morning on the way over here so you can play chauffeur for the next week, got it?”

“No.” 

Negan turned around, “What was that?”

Rick laughed. “I’m not your personal assistant, Negan. I’m not driving you around all week.” 

Negan looked at Rick, there was a mix of anger and confusion in his eyes. 

“Maybe you should ask a little nicer.” Rick said, Negan noted the sass in Rick’s southern accent. 

“Damn,” Negan breathed, “You’re getting bolder aren’t you?” 

“I’m not doing shit for you if you’re gonna be a jackass.” Rick said. 

Negan opened his mouth but closed it. “Can you just...give me a fucking ride?” 

“Fine. But you don’t get shotgun tonight.” Rick said. 

“You’re making me sit in the fucking back?” Negan let out a laugh. 

“I get shotgun.” Michonne replied. “Got it?” She said, mocking Negan from earlier.

Negan smirked and began to walk out the door. “Y’all think you’re so fucking cute. Oh Rick, nice sweater.” 

The door closed and Michonne stared at Rick.

“What?” He asked.

“Why did you say yes?” 

Rick sighed. “Arghh!” He leaned his head back on the chair. “I feel bad.”

“Feel bad? Why? It’s his problem.” 

Rick couldn’t tell Michonne about what happened in the car on Christmas Eve. It was something that belonged to Negan. Rick knew he was being a pushover, that he was being too nice. It shouldn’t matter what someone goes through, if you’re an asshole then you’re an asshole, he thought. But he related. He knew. 

“He just...has no one to help him.” Rick said.

“He has Dwight, just tell him no and he can go ride with him.” Michonne said. 

Rick sighed.

______________________________________

Later that day Rosita was beginning to walk out of Walker’s when Negan ran into her.

“Woah, where you going?” Negan asked.

“I’m on my break,” Rosita said, “Bye.” She began to walk.

“Hey, hey. Hold up.” Negan said, standing still. He gestured for her to come over to him. 

“What?” Rosita asked.

“You got a fucking problem or something?” Negan asked, furrowing his brow.

Rosita wanted to hit Negan. All she wanted to do was leave the store for her break and go to the food court. She didn’t want to see Abraham. She didn’t want to see Sasha. And she definitely didn’t want to see Negan. 

“I don’t have a problem with you, don’t be so insecure.” She said.

Negan laughed in disbelief. “Damn! Shit-fuck! Seriously Rosita, did I do something to piss you off?” 

Rosita was fighting back tears. She had too much on her mind to be dealing with this man. 

“It’s not you!” She yelled. “Jesus!!” 

“It’s Jesus?” Negan joked.

Rosita groaned in anger and stormed out of the store. Negan stood there watching her walk away. Rosita was making her way into the food court when she saw a familiar face walking towards her. She sighed.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I’m not allowed to shop at the mall?” The man replied. His name was Spencer, and he was Deanna’s son. He worked at Walker’s for a while but left shortly before Deanna was fired. 

“Haven’t heard from you in a while, how’s Deanna?” Rosita asked.

“Wow you actually care?” Spencer scoffed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“As far as I’m concerned it’s Rick’s fault my mom got fired. You know she hasn’t found another job since?” Spencer said.

“How is it Rick’s fault, no offense but your mom was the boss, right?” Rosita replied, angrily.

“A boss can’t work well if their employees suck.” He said. 

“Whatever, go be a prick somewhere else.” Rosita said, shoving past him.

“See ya at Dale’s party, Rosita.” He called out to her.  
She stopped, turned around, and walked back towards him. “You’re seriously going to the party?” 

“Me and my mom. We’re still friends with Dale. I’ll get to meet that new guy, right? The one who replaced my mom.” Spencer smirked.

Rosita laughed, “Yep. Have fun with that. Oh, if you’re not too scared, why don’t you go meet him now? He’s currently on asshole patrol.” 

“I think I’ll just wait til the party. You going with Abraham, or did he finally stop stringing you along?” Spencer said, in pure douchebag fashion. 

Rosita looked at him and almost cursed him out, but instead she turned around and walked to the food court. She calmed down a bit and noticed a new place had been added to the court. She walked over to it. 

The place was called Terminus and she thought to herself how a place with a name like that probably wouldn’t last long. But there was a decent amount of people ordering from there. She looked at the menu and noticed a lot of the food was meat-oriented. She wasn’t a big meat-eater so she skipped it. 

______________________________________

At the perfume counter Negan was making Beth sample perfumes for him. Beth handed him another perfume paper. Negan sniffed it.

“Nah,” he said, “Next!” 

Beth nervously sprayed the next perfume. “You getting a gift for someone? Your wife?” 

“I don’t have a fucking wife.” Negan snapped. “I can’t smell perfume?” 

“I’m sorry!” Beth squeaked. “I-”

“Whoa Beth, cool it.” Negan said. 

Beth handed him the next sample and when he smelled it, he tapped it on the counter. “Get me that one.” 

Beth scrambled and got him the perfume. He paid for it and walked away. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and leaned back on the counter. Denise walked over to her. 

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Beth replied. “He’s just intimidating.” 

“I know.” Denise said.

Beth exhaled. “Anyway, when are you going to ask Tara if she wants to go to the party with you?” 

Denise began turning red. “I-I don’t know, I mean, before the party obviously but...what if she says no?”

“She totally likes you Denise!” Beth said. “Trust me.” 

“Ah...okay.” Denise laughed.

______________________________________

Rick was walking towards the Junior’s department, he wanted to talk to Carl and see how everything was going. Luckily, Carl always got a ride from Enid on the days their shifts ended before Rick’s. Rick wouldn’t let Carl get his learner’s permit until he was 16 and a half. And Carl had a few months to go until then. But Enid was happy to drive Carl around. 

“Hey dad.” Carl said. “How’s everything?” 

Rick smiled gently, “Good, how about here?” 

“It’s going alright.” Carl replied. Rick noticed that Carl’s eyes were looking behind him, so he turned around and saw Negan walking towards them.

Negan put his hands on Rick’s shoulders and rocked him back and forth. “Hey Carl, your dad’s my new driver, how d’ya like that?” Negan laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Carl asked, genuinely confused, and unfazed by whatever Negan was trying to get at.

“My shitty car broke down. Ric-ah, your daddy’s gonna be my chauffeur, very kind of him actually. Oh hey, does that means we all get to ride together! Shit! We can play road bingo or whatever families play in the car.” Negan said.

Carl shot a look at Rick. 

“Don’t worry, kid, it’s just till New Years. That just means you and I can get wasted at the party!” Negan laughed. 

“I’m not going to the party. It’s not for kids.” Carl replied. 

“WHAT?! Not for kids?? Damn, what’s Dale’s problem?” Negan grinned, showing off his teeth. “We’ll have to have a real party then, sometime.” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Rick said. “Unless you want to walk.” He stared at Negan. 

“Stop being such a stickler, dad.” Negan teased. 

“It’s okay, I like hanging out with Judith.” Carl remarked. “Some of us don’t need alcohol to live.” 

“Carl.” Rick said.

“Whooooaaahhhh.” Negan replied. “Hey kid, you’ll get there someday.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” Rick said, pulling on Negan’s arm. 

“Oooo, take me Rick.” 

Rick snapped his head back and stared at Negan in disbelief. He was embarrassed and shocked that Negan just said that in front of Carl and Enid. 

“Shit, too much? Fine. Sorry kiddos, gotta go.” Negan followed Rick, but not before waving to Carl behind him.

“What the FUCK is your problem???” Rick said, shoving Negan by one of the emergency exit doors. “I don’t care what you say to me around anyone but you do not say shit like that around my son.”

“Fuck, Rick, sorry. Sometimes I have no filter.”

“Yeah no fucking shit. You seriously need to work on that. And if you grin during this conversation I will beat the shit out of you.” Rick said tiredly.

“Okay! Okay! God.” Negan said. “I’ll keep the flirting to when we’re alone.” 

Rick’s anger was about to reach out and strangle Negan right then and there, and Negan could tell. 

“Alright, alright...okay....shit, okay, I’m done. Promise.” Negan reassured. “Bad habit, I’ll stop.” 

Rick shook his head. In that moment he didn’t know how to handle it anymore. So he just walked away. He avoided Negan the remainder of the day. 

When it was time to leave, Negan and Rick stood by the front door. 

“Rick. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re just saying that so I give you a fucking ride.” Rick said. Michonne was already warming up the car.

Negan sighed, “I don’t know why you can’t just have fun.” 

“It’s only fun for you, Negan. Besides, whenever we joke back you flip shit.” Rick explained, looking off towards the car.

Negan laughed because he knew it was true. “Fuck. Fine, I’ll lay off.”

“You’ve said that before, just get in the fucking car and don’t talk. And don’t talk tomorrow in the car either, or the next day. Actually, just talk to me if you have something to say about the job.” Rick walked away.

Negan followed Rick and got in the car. And he didn’t say a word. In fact, he didn’t say a word to Rick the remainder of the week unless it was job related. He still acted mostly like himself but he definitely cooled down. Which was a struggle for Negan. Rick finally felt like he could work properly. He wondered how long this would last. If Negan could actually be chill. But then came the New Years Eve party. And things were going to get a whole lot different. 

| END CH 11 |


	12. Cue

Chapter 12: Cue

Walker’s was closed on New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day, which made all of the employees happy. Rick was sitting in the family room before he had to leave, watching Carl, Enid, and Sophia play video games. He balanced Judith on his knee. When it was reaching 7pm, he put Judith on the floor with Sophia next to all her toys. 

“Heading out?” Carl asked, not looking away from the tv.

“Yep.” Rick said, “Be good.” 

“When you coming back?” 

“Late, after midnight.” Rick said, “You cool with that?” 

“Of course.” Carl grinned.

“Be. Good.” Rick said. 

“Dad...we will.” 

Rick started his car and was about to turn the wrong way when he remembered he had to pick up Negan. He changed his turn signal and headed towards Negan’s neighborhood. Rick pulled into the driveway and shot Negan a text. Rick was met, again, with Negan telling him to just come inside. 

“You cleaned the place.” Rick said, walking through the front hallway, he saw Negan in the kitchen.

“Yeah, you can only live in shit for so long.” Negan replied, he had his leather jacket zipped up. He had one glove on. “God fucking damn it. I can’t find the other glove. Ah, whatever, one’s as good as any.” He leaned his palms on the counter and looked at Rick. “You ready to get fucking wrecked?”

Rick raised his eyebrows and laughed at Negan. “I got kids, it’s not fun to do that anymore.” 

“Ah shit, right. Ya got a baby.” 

“Toddler.” 

“Yeah...toddler.” Negan tapped his fingers on the counter. “Well then you can keep an eye on me.”

“Sure.” Rick said. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the fucking road.” Negan and Rick got in the car. Dale’s house was a little under 45 minutes away, and Negan was flipping radio stations, pissing off Rick.

“Can you just pick one?” Rick asked. 

“They’re all shitty.” Negan mumbled, turning off the radio. 

“Dale’s house is really nice...just...don’t mess anything up, alright?” Rick asked.

“Wow, thanks.” Negan laughed. “You don’t have a lot of faith in me do you?” 

“No, I don’t.” Rick said. 

“I won’t get too wasted, Rick, don’t worry your pretty little head.” He adjusted in his seat, the seatbelt had locked and Negan was pulling at it, trying to get it to loosen up. 

“Can you not rip my seatbelt off?” Rick asked.

“It’s fucking stuck.” He said, tugging at it furiously. It finally loosened. “Damn! Finally, that was suffocating me.” 

“I know the feeling.” Rick smirked.

“Haha, you’re funny Rick.” 

The two finally made it to Dale’s house, Rick pulled into the long driveway. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Negan exclaimed. “Holy fucking fuck you weren’t kidding. His house is fucking huge.” 

“Yep.” Rick said, finding a place to park amongst the sea of cars.

“FUCK I’m so stoked for some motherfucking holiday cookies n’ shit.” Negan exclaimed. 

“Carol makes the best cookies.” Rick said.

“Really? Shit, awesome.” 

Rick parked and was about to turn the car off when Negan started to talk.

“Hey Rick uh, is it cool if I like, hang with you if shit gets awkward? I don’t know all these people that well and you’re like, a buffer.” 

Rick turned off the car and looked at Negan. “Yeah, no problem.” He said. 

“Fuck, thanks. I hate those fucking situations where you’re talking to someone and it just gets fucking awkward and whatever. As you’ve already seen I can kind of be hard to handle.” Negan laughed.

“What? I don’t see that at all.” Rick replied sarcastically. 

Negan just smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. The two rang the doorbell, Negan still wore his one glove and Rick was already unbuttoning his jacket. The door opened, it was Glenn.

“Hey guys!” Glenn said, “Come on in, I’ll show you where coats go.”

Glenn led Rick and Negan in one of the rooms Dale wasn’t using for the party. It was a formal room with a piano and other fancy decor. Dale had set up a few racks for all the coats. Glenn left to go unite with Maggie. Rick took off his jacket.

“Holy….fucking….shit.” Negan said. “You actually wore the sweater.” 

“Yeah, Michonne would kill me if I didn’t. Do I look that stupid?” Rick chuckled. 

“I don’t know,” he said, taking off his leather jacket. “Do I?” Negan was wearing a holiday sweater that said “Happy F**king New Year,” and Rick started laughing. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” 

“Amazon, baby. It spoke to me.” Negan laughed.

“Yeah well...it certainly is you.” Rick said. “Did you get that just because I was going to wear an ugly sweater?”

“Let’s just say I was inspired.” Negan replied. 

Just then Michonne peeked through the doorway. “Rick!” She said, walking over, Rick kissed her on the cheek. “You made my night, I didn’t know if you were gonna wear it or not.” She looked over at Negan. “Oh my God.” She laughed. “Well you two are peas in a pod.” 

Rick winced, he didn’t want to be a pea in any pod that Negan was in. Negan, of course, laughed. Loud. 

“Fuck yeah!” He said, and wrapped his arm around Rick’s shoulders. Rick forced a smile. 

“Alright, alright, let’s go to the party.” Rick said.

“Yeah I need a fucking beer!” Negan grinned. Michonne and Rick gave each other a look, they weren’t sure how the night was going to go.   
______________________________________

Beth was about to grab a cupcake when she felt a tap on her shoulder, startling her. It was Daryl.

“Oh my God.” Beth said, letting out a small laugh. “You scared me.”

“Sorry…” Daryl said softly.

“No it’s okay.” Beth replied. She was wearing a short green dress with long sleeves and she was twisting her fingers in the cuffs. “Uh, so...I think a few of us are gonna go to Dale’s bowling alley room later, you wanna play?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Daryl smiled. 

“You recruited him!” Glenn said, catching the end of their short conversation. “I’m going to try and get Carol to come play.” 

“Is she here yet?” Daryl asked, looking around.

“Yeah she was one of the first people, you aren’t going to believe who she brought.” Glenn said. 

“Ezekial from Kingdom Outlets.” Daryl said. 

“What? How’d you know??” Glenn said, surprised.

“She already told me, I had to convince her to go through with it. I would have never thought she’d go for him but I can tell she likes him. She never lets herself have good things in her life, so I’m glad she actually brought him.” Daryl said. 

“Wow, there’s so many couples here, haha.” Beth said awkwardly. Daryl cleared his throat and Glenn saw the writing written on the wall. “Um, anyway!” Beth said, “Daryl, you have to try Carol’s cookies.”

Glenn sneaked away from the two and found Maggie talking to some guy. When Glenn walked up next to her she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

“And this is my boyfriend, Glenn.” She said, smiling widely. 

“Oh, you have a boyfriend, Marsha?” The man said.

“It’s Maggie, and yeah, I do.” Maggie’s smile might as well as been a knife. “Bye Gregory.” She said, pulling Glenn away, leaving Gregory by himself. 

“Who was that guy?” Glenn asked as the two walked through house.

“He works at the location...Hilltop, I think? He’s a pompous douche.” Maggie replied. “I think Jesus used to work there, right?”

“Yeah I think so. Well if I need to kick anyone’s ass just let me know...I mean, you can totally kick ass youself but-”

“We can kick ass together.” Maggie finished. “So…” She said, stopping and leaning against a wall. “You wanna...have some fun later?” She asked.

Glenn stared at her for a second, “Like...the bowling or…” 

“Or.” 

“Oh uh, I mean, yeah sure, what...like, here?” 

“Yeah.” Maggie smirked. 

Glenn let out a quick laugh, “Ah, yeah okay.” 

Maggie put her finger through Glenn’s pant loop, she kissed him in the hallway while holiday lights lined the walls. Glenn pulled away and then leaned in.

“Later.” He said softly. Maggie smiled.

They walked back to the main party rooms and met up with the others. Rosita was leaning against a wall, looking disinterested as Spencer was talking to her. She was clearly getting annoyed. She stood straight when Abraham walked over.

“Hey can I steal Rosita for a sec?” He asked.

“Pretty sure you threw her to the curb, right? So nah.” Spencer replied. 

“Hm, alright, well...here’s an idea. Why don’t you fuck off right now and go jerk it to your polo shirt collection, okay? I gotta talk to Rosita.” Abraham said.

Spencer looked at Rosita questioningly, and Rosita shoed him away. He rolled his eyes and left.

“So what’s up.” Rosita said blandly.

“Nothing I just, figured you wouldn’t want to talk to him.” Abraham said.

“Thanks.” She replied, looking elsewhere.

“Look, Rosita...I...I’m sorry. I treated you badly. I fucked up. I don’t want to lose you as a friend..” He began. “And Eugene...he misses the trio...and so do I.” 

“Yeah well…maybe you should have thought about that before tossing me aside like that fruitcake Gabriel brought.” She said. 

“I know.” Abraham replied. “I know…” 

“I just need time.” Rosita said. “Just because you stopped having feelings for me doesn’t mean I magically stopped having feelings for you. So just...let me deal with that.” She pushed past him and went to another room. Abraham sighed but he knew she was right.

Sasha walked over to him and put her pinky finger around his. “You okay?” 

“I feel like shit.” He said. 

“Yeah...me too.” Sasha replied, looking down. “I didn’t want to be that person, you know?”

“Mmhm.” Abraham mumbled. He shook off the feelings and pulled Sasha closer to him. “Let’s not worry about anything tonight, it’s the goddamn new year after all.” 

Sasha laughed.   
______________________________________

Negan was following Rick and Michonne around like a lost puppy, and Rick and Michonne were getting increasingly agitated. They were in the kitchen getting appetizers when two men walked in.

“Oh Lord have fucking mercy on me.” Negan muttered, loud enough for Rick to hear.

“What?” He asked.

Negan nodded his head over to the men. “That’s the guys from the Woodbury location, oy vey.” Negan grinned, flashing his teeth. “Hey Philip!” He shouted. “How the fuck are ya?” 

“I’m fine.” Philip said. Rick noticed that he wore an eyepatch. The other man was named Milton, but he didn’t say anything. Michonne ditched them soon after and went to find other company. “How’s Alexandria?” Philip asked.

“It’s great!” Negan said, he put his arm around Rick’s shoulder. “I got the best right hand man I could’ve asked for. We’re cleaning up. How’s Woodbury? Hope that place didn’t fucking tank after I left.” 

“It’s doing just fine, actually. Milton and I are-”

“Finally doing your fucking job?” Negan bit his lip before nudging Rick and saying, “I have that effect on people, right Rick?” 

Rick rolled his eyes and shook Negan’s hand off of him. “Yeah, sure.” He said.

“So you must be Rick, then.” Philip said, “I almost worked at the Alexandria location last year.” 

“Really?” Rick asked. “Yeah it’s a nice location, but I hear Woodbury’s getting more traction.”

“It is.” Milton chimed in. “Negan helped with that.” He said. 

“So they just send you from place to place?” Rick asked Negan.

“Yeah, I mean, I had a stable position in the Hilltop location but when Woodbury and Alexandria were going to shit they figured I’d be able to save them. I worked in Woodbury for a few months.” He explained. “But I already told corporate I’d stay at Alexandria.”

“Oh…” Rick said. “Well, I’ll let you guys catch up then.” Rick said, trying to leave, but Negan grabbed at his ugly sweater.

“Woah! Don’t leave just yet Rick.” He said through his teeth. 

“I want to go see how Daryl’s doing, I’ll catch you later.” Rick said, giving a sly smirk as he abandoned Negan. Negan didn’t get along with Philip and Milton, in fact, he was close to getting fired over how volatile he was getting with Philip. But he had done so much for the store that he was simply sent over to Alexandria. Negan didn’t want to go back to Hilltop or any other location, he wanted to stay right where he was.

Rick worked his way through the crowd of blending employees. He found Michonne talking to Daryl and Beth. Michonne was sitting on the armrest of a couch. 

“You made it out alive!” She said, passing Rick a beer. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Rick took it and immediately drank half of it. “Shit. I need to savor this, I’m the designated driver.” He said, annoyed.

“You could have said no.” Michonne said raising her eyebrows. Michonne was starting to accept Rick as Negan’s errand boy, but it still pissed her off every time he did a favor for Negan. Michonne missed the Rick that led the pack before Negan arrived. But she knew he was just being kind. 

“I’m too much a good person, so everyone tells me.” He said, taking a sip of his beer. “I guess it’s the deputy in me.”

“Well I think it’s nice.” Beth chimed in. “You treat everyone good even if they’re not.” 

“Sometimes you can’t though.” Rick said. He knew he could only be pushed so long, and he had already physically fought the man. But there was still a side of Rick that Negan didn’t see yet. A side he tried to block out. It took over Rick years ago when he had to deal with an old friend. The thought made him feel sick. 

“Maybe it’s time to make a New Year’s resolution.” Michonne proposed. 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

At that moment, Deanna had walked over and Rick realized he had forgotten she would be here. “Deanna!” He said and the two exchanged hugs. “How have you been?”

“I’m doing okay, actually. But I’m more interested in how you guys are doing.” She said, in that kind way that made Rick miss working with her.

“We are…” Rick was trying to find the right words.

“We miss you.” Beth said, interrupting Rick. 

“Aw, you do?” 

“Of course.” Daryl added, “You were amazing.” 

Deanna smiled softly, she had missed them too. “How’s Negan?” She asked.

“He’s…” Rick began.

“A nightmare.” Michonne said without hesitation. 

Rick didn’t know what to say. He didn’t feel that way about Negan anymore. Or at least, not to the same degree. Every time someone talked about Negan badly, Rick could only think of Lori. He could only think of how he acted after she had died. He lost it. He almost destroyed his relationship with Carl. He hallucinated her. If someone had judged him on those moments alone, then people wouldn’t like him either. But no one knew about Negan’s wife. No one knew about the night in the car. To everyone else, it just looked like Rick was being nice to a complete asshole. But he wasn’t. He was being nice to the version of himself that just needed someone. 

“He’s okay.” Rick said, but the conversation had already dissipated by the time he was done thinking.

“What?” Michonne asked.

“Huh?” Rick blinked out of it, “Oh, nothing.”

“Oh Daryl, Maggie and Glenn are ready to bowl!” Beth said excitedly, looking up from a text on her phone. 

“Cool.” Daryl smiled, getting up from the couch. He followed Beth to the other side of the house and down the stairs. Maggie and Glenn were picking out bowling balls. Glenn had successfully gotten Carol and Ezekial to come play too. 

“I think you’ll need the lightest one.” Maggie said to Beth, handing her a ball. 

“Yeah, I’m a shrimp.” Beth said. “So ready to get your butt kicked?” She looked at Maggie with sisterly spite. 

“Oh you’re in for it. Especially with Glenn. He’s a bowling champ.” 

“What?” Glenn asked, calling out over the music. 

“Nothing!” Maggie shouted.

The six started their game. Maggie and Beth were pretty close in score. Carol and Ezekial were somewhere in the middle, Glenn was leading, and Daryl was in last place. 

“I told you Glenn was a champ.” Maggie said, she cheered Glenn on as he bowled. 

“You are so annoying.” Beth laughed. “Come on Daryl! Get your head in the game!” She called out as Daryl stepped up to bowl. 

“Why do I suck at this?” He asked, “Can we play darts? I’m good at target stuff.” 

“You can do it!” Beth cheered. 

Daryl laughed and shaked his head, it was a stupid bowling game, but the way Beth cheered for him made him feel good. Maybe it was the lack of support in anything growing up, or it was just the way Beth looked when she smiled wide, but Daryl really appreciated it. He threw the ball down the lane and landed a strike. 

“Yeah!!” Beth yelled, she jumped out of her seat and ran up to Daryl hugging him. Daryl didn’t know what to do, so he just hugged back. “In your face!” She yelled to Maggie.

“We are all still beating Daryl.” Maggie laughed, “But awesome strike.” 

“Thanks.” Daryl laughed pathetically. 

“I guess I shouldn’t go easy on you guys anymore.” Carol said, standing up to take her turn.

“Oh you’ve been going easy on us?” Ezekial asked, smiling affectionately at Carol. “Then please, Carol, take your first place spot.” 

Carol smirked and took one of the bowling balls, she landed a strike with ease. 

“What!!” Glenn yelled. “You did that without even trying!”

“I told you I was going easy on you.” Carol said. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to make you guys feel bad about yourselves.” She joked.

“Too late.” Daryl replied.

“Well I guess I’ll scratch off taking you bowling from my list of date ideas.” Ezekial said. 

“Oh? You have date ideas?” Carol asked, she sat down and leaned her head on her hand. 

“If you’re up to any of them.” He said, looking at Carol. 

Carol looked at the scoreboard and opened her mouth to talk. She looked back at Ezekial. “Yeah, why not?” 

By the end of the game, Carol had ended up winning with Glenn coming in second. Daryl still lost and Beth somehow beat Maggie. Ezekial, Carol, Beth, and Daryl went to go join in on the party. More people were catching on to the bowling alley so it was a perfect time to end their game. Maggie and Glenn snuck away from the party and found themselves in a hall closet. 

“This is so ridiculous.” Glenn whispered, trying not to laugh.

“You don’t have to be so quiet,” Maggie said, “No one’s in this end of the house.” 

Glenn and Maggie could hear the muffled sound of the music coming from the other end of the house. It was a nice kind of quiet in the closet, and Maggie and Glenn started to kiss. Glenn put his hand in Maggie’s hair and Maggie backed up, leaning against one of the walls. He started to kiss her neck. Maggie pulled Glenn’s shirt up and started to unbutton his pants. The two laughed while letting themselves be reckless guests in a hall closet.

Through the main entertainment room was a room with a nice pool table. Negan had been eyeing it up all night and it was finally time to scout someone to play with. He rolled up the sleeves to his “Happy F**king New Year” sweater, grabbed a cue, and walked into the main room. 

“Alright, who wants to fucking play?” 

| END CH 12 |


	13. Hell in a Handbasket

Chapter 13: Hell in a Handbasket

Everyone in the main entertainment room stared at Negan. Rosita was sitting on one of the sofas with Tara and Denise, drinking wine, and waiting for someone to agree to play pool. She looked over at Spencer, who had a gleam in his eye. Spencer broke free from the people he was conversing with.

“I’ll play.” He said, putting his hands in his pants pockets, and smiling.

“Alright! Let’s get her going then.” Negan grinned, he had grabbed another beer and began racking up the pool balls. 

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked, lifting up the rack. 

“Spencer Monroe, I’m Deanna’s son.” 

Negan whistled through his teeth. “Shiiiit, you must hate me HAHAHA.” Negan laughed, leaning backwards. 

“No I don’t hate you.” He said as Negan was taking his first shot. “Actually, there’s someone I have a much bigger issue with.” 

“Oh yeah?” Negan said, raising his eyebrows as he landed a ball. “And who would that be?”

Spencer got into position to take his turn, “Rick.” He said. 

“Rick? Why Rick?” Negan said, he still talked playfully, but there was a tiny bit of hesitation in his voice. He wanted to play it cool and see where Spencer was going.

“Because he fucked up the whole store. I worked there before Rick came along, me and my mom. The store was doing good. After he showed up it all went to shit.” Spencer explained. Negan made another shot. 

“Did it now?” He asked. “So then why did Corporate get rid of Deanna? Why not get rid of Rick?” Negan asked.

“Because that’s what Corporate does, they replace the top person instead of weeding out the weak link. But you can talk to Corporate. They like you. You can get Rick outta there.” 

“And...why would I do that?” Negan started getting antsy. He didn’t want to lose his cool at the party, in front of everyone, but he knew he could get close.

“Sooner or later you’re going to get fucked over by Rick and you’re going to get replaced by someone who will also get fucked over by Rick.” Spencer said.

“Why do you give a fuck? You don’t work there anymore.” Negan said, he was gripping the cue a little too tightly. 

“Because I hate Rick, because I think you should be able to have job security. You seem like a smart guy, it’d be a shame for you to lose your job.” 

“Maybe you should talk to Dale, or someone that gives a flying fuck. I like Rick and I’m not firing him.” Negan took a swig of his beer. 

“Then you’re making a big mistake,” Spencer stepped closer to Negan. “Rick’s a terrible leader. He’s strong one minute and soft the next. He-”

“You know what I think?” Negan asked, he placed the cue on the pool table. “I think you’re the weak one, Spencer. You left Walker’s. You left your mom. And now you’re trying to get petty revenge over someone who isn’t even a part of your life anymore.” 

“You’re going to regret keeping Rick around, you don’t even-”

Spencer stopped talking, he was doubled over. Negan had punched him right in the stomach to get him to shut up. A few people around the pool table gasped, and Rosita stood up from the other room. 

“God!” Negan shouted. “Shut the FUCK up.” 

Spencer kneeled on the ground, catching his breath. Rick had run over when it was clear something had happened.

“What’s going on here?” Rick asked.

“Spencer was-”

“What did you do??” Rick asked Negan, his eyes were filled with rage. He felt responsible for Negan in a weird way. Anytime Negan did something bad it made it harder for Rick to convince the others that he could be alright. 

“He wanted me to fire you!” Negan yelled. “He wouldn’t fucking shut up about it!”

“So you punched him??” Rick shouted, Deanna had made her way over at this point.

“Spencer!” She helped him up, and looked at Negan and Rick. 

“Deanna, I’m sorry.” Rick began. 

“Fuck you!” Spencer yelled. 

“I want you to leave, Spencer.” Deanna said. 

“What?” He asked, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” Deanna said firmly. Spencer shifted his eyes between his mother and Rick. 

“Fine, I’m out of here. Fuck all of you.” He stormed past them, he looked at Rosita. She only smiled and waved. Spencer threw his arms up in frustration and walked out. Dale approached Rick and Negan when word travelled.

“Is there a problem I should know about?” He said.

“No.” Negan replied. 

“Not anymore.” Rick added. 

Dale gestured Rick to follow him, they stopped walking when no one was around. 

“Is everything...okay with Negan?” Dale asked. “I know he’s a tough person to get along with, Corporate only sends him places because they know he can whip the stores into shape. But if there’s a problem, we can replace him.” 

“No, no. That’s not necessary. He’s an asshole but...he’s okay.” Rick said. “I know a lot of people don’t like him and I get it. But, the store’s doing good, we’re doing good. It’s all...good.” Rick sighed.

“Are you okay, Rick?” 

“It’s just frustrating. I know shit about him that would make people go a little easier on him. But that’s his shit, and I can’t just share it. And I know that everyone has a right to hate him if he’s a piece of shit but...I just, I get it. I’ve been there, sort of. Don’t replace him.” Rick didn’t know why he was laying this all out for Dale. Dale was one of the few people that knew the extent of what Rick endured when Lori died, so he felt comfortable talking to him. 

“Okay.” Dale said, understanding where Rick was coming from. “I trust you, Rick, just let me know in the future if it ever becomes a problem.”

“I will.”   
______________________________________

Maggie breathed heavily and ran her fingers through Glenn’s hair. They shared one more kiss before getting themselves off of the closet floor. Maggie laughed. Glenn started laughing too when he realized they had put on each other’s shirts instead of their own. 

“It’s dark in here.” Maggie said, justifying the mistake.

“Yeah.” Glenn nodded. He took off Maggie’s shirt and handed it over. 

“Maybe I should just keep yours.” Maggie teased, but she took it off and handed it back as well.

“I can’t believe we just did that in Dale’s house.” Glenn said.

“Hey, there’s a first for everything.” She pulled out her phone. “Hey it’s almost midnight.” 

“Well, we certainly rung in the new year. You might want to fix your hair.” He said. “Hopefully it doesn’t become obvious.” 

“Right.” Maggie smoothed out her hair with her hands. She opened the closet door slowly and peeked out. When she saw no one around, she and Glenn walked out. 

“This is probably the best night of my life.” Glenn said, nudging Maggie playfully. 

“I still think that night in the park was magical.” Maggie reminisced. “But this can tie with that one. You make me so happy, Glenn Rhee.” 

Glenn felt alive with Maggie. They were just on the same page; they were a team. Every moment felt comforting and right. 

“Well you two missed a show.” Morgan said as they rejoined the party. 

“What happened?” Glenn asked. 

“Long story short, Negan punched Spencer.” Morgan replied. “Spencer left.”

“Jeez.” Maggie exclaimed. “And Negan’s still here?”

“Yeah, I guess Dale didn’t have a problem with it. I mean, we all know how Spencer gets.” Morgan explained. “Still, physical violence is unnecessary.”   
______________________________________

Rick and Negan had walked out on Dale’s deck, it wrapped around the side of the house. 

“Fuck.” Negan said, he pulled out cigarettes and a lighter.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Rick said, leaning against the railing, facing woods.

“Yeah.” Negan said, putting one in his mouth, he lit it up. “Do you want one?” 

Rick hesitated but then said, “Yeah.” 

Negan lit Rick’s cigarette for him. Rick inhaled the smoke and breathed it out. 

“Spencer’s a fucking asshole.” Negan said.

“Yeah I know.” Rick breathed. “I was so glad when he quit.” 

“You’re a good employee Rick. Nothing pisses me off more than someone trying to tell me what my judgement should be.” Negan sighed. “But boy did punching him in the gut feel good.” 

Negan and Rick were quiet for a while, the smoke from their cigarettes mixed with the cold air. Negan was leaning his back against the railing, facing the opposite view of Rick. Rick sighed deeply. 

“Can I tell you something?” He asked quietly. “I don’t know why I just…”

“Yeah Rick, what is it?” 

Rick shook his head. “It’s...Shit. Ah, back when I was a sheriff’s deputy...I had a partner. His name was Shane.” Rick laughed weakly at the thought. “We were so in sync it was unreal. He got along with Lori and Carl, he was like a brother to me. But when I got shot,” Rick cleared his throat. “And I was in that coma...I guess my condition was bleak or maybe I was just being a shotty husband...but Lori and Shane had an affair. I thought it, at the time, but I didn’t know for a fact. And then Lori was pregnant...and it seemed to make sense. I told myself it made sense. Then she died during childbirth. And I know for a fucking fact that Judith isn’t mine. I know. Lori died and it wasn’t even because of my own kid. But I love Judith, and she’s mine now. Shane...maybe he would have admitted to it all if Lori was still alive. I’m sure eventually she would have left me for him. But I guess he felt sorry for me, so he just let Judith be mine. But we stopped talking. And I moved my family here.” Rick exhaled. “It’s so fucking messed up.” 

“Damn.” Negan replied. 

“I don’t know why I just told you that.” Rick said. “I told Michonne months ago. I don’t really think about it...I don’t know. I also beat the shit out of Shane before I left. I nearly got arrested for it. I guess I just think about this shit every winter for some reason. Winter always make me analyze.” 

“No it’s...okay.” Negan flicked his cigarette over the rail. “Rick...uh…” 

“What?”

“Erm...I...nevermind, I’m gonna go back inside.” He said, leaving before Rick could even respond. 

Rick stared off into the dark woods.   
______________________________________

Inside, Beth and Daryl were conversing in the kitchen by one of the windows. 

“It’s almost time for the New Year.” Beth said. “Kind of scary.” 

“Yeah.” Daryl replied. “But also kind of exciting. Fresh start, kind of thing.”

Beth nodded, “Yeah...um...Daryl, I was just wondering...would you...want to go out sometime?” Beth immediately regretted saying it. But the vibes of the new year were setting in and she was more prone to taking risks because of it.

“Uh…” Daryl looked out the window. Beth wanted to run. “I’d love to.” He said.

“Really?” Beth smiled widely. “Awesome!!” 

“You wanna go find a spot in front of the tv before it turns midnight?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah.” 

Maggie and Glenn were sharing a recliner with a good view of the tv. The party-goers were all beginning to gather in the same room. Some had started to get drunk and some were just tired. Jesus and Aaron were shamelessly making out in the corner. Tara was making Denise laugh and Ezekial was telling Carol and a few others one of his crazy zoo stories. Rosita was hanging around Eugene and Eugene didn’t mind at all. Negan was leaning against one of the walls when Rick walked back in from the deck.

“There you are.” Michonne said. “You smell like smoke.” She said, confused.

“Oh that was me.” Negan said. 

“Oh, okay.” Michonne replied, Rick shot Negan a gratuitous look. 

“Hey Rick can you go grab more alcohol from my garage?” Dale called over. 

“Yeah sure!” Rick replied. 

“Negan go with him, the more hands the better.” Dale laughed, clearly buzzed. 

Rick and Negan walked to the other side of the house, looking for the garage door. 

“I always forget which door it is.” Rick said. “This place is too big. Oh, thanks for not getting wasted tonight. I really didn’t feel like dragging you home.” 

Negan laughed hoarsely. “Yeah I just...wasn’t really in the mood. Which sucks since I had a responsible dad for a driver.” 

“Well the night is young.” Rick said. “But...don’t.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Negan followed Rick into the garage. 

“God these cars…” Negan said. “Also that RV out there, is that Dale’s?”

“Yeah.” Rick laughed. “One time we went camping, me, Dale, and Glenn…it was an experience I guess.”

Rick and Negan found a few boxes of different alcohol, Dale always supplied the best. Negan picked up one of the boxes, but the bottom gave out. Wine bottles smashed all over the floor. Negan dropped the box as wine spread throughout the garage. He put his hands on his head.

“Holy FUCK!!” He yelled. “Fucking Jesus fucking Christ...motherfucking….why do I fuck everything up….God fucking damn it….” Negan was pacing around the garage. “What do we do??” 

“Negan, it’s okay...calm down.” Rick said, assessing the situation. Negan was freaking out, which surprised Rick. 

“Calm down?? This wine could stain, there’s fucking glass everywhere! What if I get fired??” Negan panicked.

“Woah, woah, Negan...shit it’s not...it’s okay.” Rick was trying to calm Negan down but it was like calming a raging tiger. 

“I’ve already caused one scene tonight Rick! It’s all going to hell in a fucking handbasket or whatever the fuck!” He started breathing heavily. Rick didn’t know where this was coming from. Usually Negan’s ego battled any mistakes he made, but Rick was watching a rabid animal. Rick pulled Negan over to the garage step, he sat him down, and knelt in front of him.

“Negan,” Rick began. “Calm down.” 

Negan had let himself panic too much and he had started thinking about his wife. He kept trying to push back those feelings but once he got overwhelmed with anything he immediately thought of her and made it worse. Rick had his hands on Negan’s knees. Negan had his face in his hands.

“It’s fine, Negan, seriously. It’s okay.” Rick reassured. 

Negan looked up from his hands and stared at Rick. His eyes were glossy but he pushed the feelings down. Rick gave Negan a comforting smile. And then Negan did something that made Rick’s smile go away. 

Rick’s body tensed up when Negan kissed him. He pulled away and fell back onto the garage floor. 

“What...the fuck…” Rick breathed, his eyes were darting back and forth between Negan’s. 

The two stared at each other as they heard cheering coming from the house. Rick’s eyes faltered down to Negan’s sweater. 

Happy Fucking New Year.

| END CH 13 |


	14. The Good Kind

Chapter 14: The Good Kind

Negan and Rick stayed still for what seemed like hours. The wine had finished spreading, it had made its way under one of the cars. Rick stood up. Negan did the same.

“Um, let’s go tell Dale what happened.” Rick said, not making eye contact with Negan. “With the wine.” He added. 

“Yeah.” Negan nodded, he turned around on the step and the two walked back to the party. 

Dale looked over at them, “Hey guys, where’s the booze?” He said. The vibe of the party was getting more and more hectic as everyone was celebrating the new year. Dale’s parties usually went to three in the morning and he let people stay over if they wanted. 

“We have a problem.” Rick said, he led Dale to the garage.

“Oh, shit.” Dale said, looking at the mess. “Well....my cleaners come tomorrow anyway.” 

“I can clean it right now.” Negan offered. 

“No, no, then you’ll miss the rest of the party.” Dale said. 

Negan felt stupid for the way he reacted. Dale was either a saint or he was drunk because it didn’t seem to bother him one bit. Rick knew he would react this way. 

“Grab the rest of the drinks, we still got plenty.” Dale said. 

Negan and Rick grabbed the other boxes and followed Dale back to the party. Neither of them looked at each other. After Rick put the box down he left to find a bathroom. Rick shut the door but he didn’t turn the light on, he only leaned against the door. He had no idea what the fuck just happened. Rick’s mind was racing, wondering why it happened. Had Rick been too nice? Did Negan drink more than Rick thought? Was Negan thinking of his wife and got caught up in his anxiety? Rick remembered when Negan made a sexual comment to him in front of Carl, and the other vaguely flirty things he’s said...and the sweater. Rick flicked the light on and splashed water in his face. There was no possible way Negan liked him...not like that. No way.

Rick was trying to work it all out in his brain. He only tolerated Negan because he felt sorry for him. Well, maybe they were friends. Rick wondered if he shared too much of his life with Negan, if he should have stayed distant. But he didn’t think Negan was going to kiss him. Rick felt sick. How was he supposed to go to work? How was he supposed to act normal? Hell, how was he supposed to give Negan a ride home? Did Negan actually like him? His wife just died a few months prior...there was no way Negan liked him. But Rick couldn’t shake the thought. He would never reciprocate those feelings and the good person in him felt a little bad. Negan was going through a time where he needed someone. Rick was happy to be that person, to help someone like him, but not in the way Negan possibly wanted. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Rick, are you in there?” Michonne’s voiced came through the door. Rick snapped his head up, facing his reflection.

“Uh, y-yeah, I’m in here.” He said.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Uh,” Rick’s voice was matching the vibes in his head and he didn’t know how to make it sound normal. “Yes.” 

“Are you sure, you don’t sound okay.” Michonne said.

Rick didn’t respond, he was too overwhelmed. 

“Rick…?”

“I can’t talk right now.” Rick said, feeling his body start to shake. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

“O...kay…” Michonne replied, he heard her walk away. 

“Get it together…” He whispered to himself. “It’s not a big deal…” Rick looked at his reflection, he had started to sweat so he splashed his face with more water. He breathed deeply before opening the door and rejoining the party.

“You good?” Michonne asked, he sat on the couch next to her.

“Mmhm.” He said, but Michonne saw right through him. She decided not to push him. Rick heard Negan laughing from the other room, it sounded forced. 

“You missed the countdown.” Michonne said. 

“I-I know, sorry, Negan dropped a box of wine bottles.” He explained.

“Oh so that’s what took you so long.” She said, she had put her hand on his back affectionately. “Are you sure you’re okay, you’re all tense.” 

“Yeah I...maybe just ate something that didn’t sit well with me.” He said. 

“Do you still want me to come back to your place?” Michonne asked. 

“Um,” Rick thought for a moment, he didn’t know if he wanted to be alone or if he wanted to get his energy out. “Yeah, I do.” He said, deciding on the latter. 

Negan was in the other room trying to converse with other people. He was being overzealous, a defense mechanism Negan couldn’t control. He was embarrassed. Beyond humiliated. Why did he do that? ‘Because you like Rick you jackass.’ He thought. He felt guilty about it, about liking someone so soon after the death of his wife. But he couldn’t change his thoughts.  
______________________________________

People had started to leave after 1am, and Rick was growing more and more tired when it was reaching 2. 

“You ready to go?” Michonne asked.

“Yeah.” Rick said, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll go find Negan.” 

Rick walked into the other rooms, people were beginning to settle down, but there was no sign of Negan. Rick rolled his eyes. After searching in the main rooms he texted Negan asking him where he was. Negan responded. Rick made his way to the bowling alley room. 

The disco ball over the two alleys spun, and the glimmering lights covered the walls and floor. Negan was lying on his back in one of the alleys. 

“What are you doing?” Rick sighed.

“Wondering if I should just move to Hawaii or some shit.” Negan grumbled.

“Get up.” Rick said, “We’re going.” 

“Rick…” Negan sat up, his legs sprawled on the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

Rick stared at him, the lights were passing over his eyes rhythmically, but there was no music. Rick didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t want to acknowledge the elephant in the room that sweared too much. 

“I’m a fucking piece of shit.” Negan laughed dryly, “Like, shit, I don’t know. I…” Negan lost his words.

“Just get up.” Rick said. “It doesn’t have to be a thing.” 

Negan stood up. “Alright.” He said, tucking his phone in his back pocket. 

Rick met up with Michonne in the coat room. Negan found his leather jacket and the red scarf he wore this time of year. He was silent. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, Rick.” Michonne said, kissing his cheek. Rick nodded and squeezed her hand.  
______________________________________

Rick and Negan walked out onto the driveway and got into Rick’s car. Rick braced himself for the 45 minute drive to Negan’s house. He immediately turned on the heat and the radio, picking a random station, giving Negan the hint that there would be no talking. About ten minutes into the ride Negan couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Negan said, again.

“I said it was okay.” Rick replied.

“But it’s not.” Negan sighed, shifting in his seat.

“Well I don’t know what to say,” Rick said. “I mean...why...I don’t…” Rick stammered. “I can’t comprehend what the fuck happened.”

Negan was silent. “We can just pretend it didn’t happen.” He finally said.

“We can. We can just pretend it never happened but it did happen. And maybe we should get it all out in the open so we can move past it.” Rick suggested. “So here’s your opportunity to explain it to me.” 

Negan stared out the window. His elbow was leaning on the armrest and his gloveless hand felt the coldness on the window. “I don’t...maybe we should just fucking forget about it.”

“I think you owe me an explanation.” Rick demanded. 

Negan put his hand over his eyes and leaned towards the window. “You’re...just…”

Rick stared ahead at the foggy air, the headlights from his car tried to pierce through it but failed. 

“I’m what?” Rick asked. 

Negan laughed, “You’re just perfect. You’re nice and you’re so fucking...good looking.” He growled. “You walk around with that southern fucking swagger and it drives me fucking insane. I don’t know why. I hate it, I fucking...hate it.” Negan gritted his teeth. “I should miss my goddamn wife.”

Rick felt cold. He was praying that Negan would just say he was emotional and overwhelmed and the booze acted up. But Negan actually liked Rick. He wouldn’t have cared if someone else liked him. Hell, he wouldn’t have cared if someone else loved him. But it was Negan. 

“Shit.” Rick breathed. 

“You’re never gonna like me, I know that Rick. Look, I’ll deal with my feelings on my own and I’ll leave you the fuck alone. Just...I can’t go back to the other Walker locations, I can’t. I’ll be professional and I’ll never talk about this again.” Negan said. 

“I’m not gonna have you fucking transferred.” Rick sighed. “Why did you have to make things so much more complicated?” 

“Because it’s me.” Negan quipped.

“You actually like me.” Rick said, mostly to himself.

“Yeah it fucking sucks.” Negan jested. “Lucille died three months ago and I wanna fuc-uh,” Negan cleared his throat. “And I find myself liking someone already.” He said, trying to save himself. “So fucking stupid and embarrassing, I wish you didn’t know, but I can’t not say what’s on my mind, you know that.”

“Her name was Lucille?” Rick asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Yeah…” Negan stared out the window. He laughed weakly. “She’s looking down on me in spite, I’m sure. Maybe not before tonight, but most certainly now.” 

“You’re too hard on yourself. Life doesn’t have to be so analytical.” Rick said. “Just act normal and I won’t have a problem, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Negan replied. “Hey you said it yourself, winter makes you analyze.” 

Rick pulled into Negan’s driveway. 

“I finally get my piece of shit car tomorrow!” Negan said, he took out his wallet. “Here,” He handed Rick a hundred dollars.

“Woah, I don’t need this much.” Rick said, “You don’t have to.”

“Just take it.” Negan said quietly. “Please.” 

Rick kept the money and tucked it into his pocket. Negan opened the car door and got out. He turned around and stood in the car doorway, leaning down to talk to Rick.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Negan said. “I know I do that.”

Rick stared ahead at the garage door that was becoming way too familiar to him. He looked over at Negan. 

“It’s mostly just...a little shocking, I guess.” Rick said. “I’m thrown off.”

“I’m never gonna be one you guys. But Rick...you make me want to be a better person...or some fucking stupid ass shit like that. So...uh, I guess I don’t have to tell ya not to say anything to anyone…” 

“No, you don’t.” Rick said. 

Negan stood in Rick’s car doorway for little bit longer, he was trying to come up with something else to say. Rick leaned over.

“Negan?” 

“Yeah?”

“Just go.” 

Negan tapped the roof of the car and shut the door. Rick watched him walk into his house. When Rick got home he found Michonne making hot chocolate in the kitchen. The kids were sleeping in the basement.

“So are you feeling better?” Michonne asked.

“Yeah, now that I’m with you.” Rick said, taking the mug Michonne filled for him. After they were done they went into Rick’s bedroom. Rick thought Michonne would be able to take his mind off of the weird night, but it didn’t work. It might have only made things worse. Rick laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, as Michonne was snuggled up next to him fast asleep. He couldn’t handle it and he didn’t know why. For Rick, it came out of left field. 

He didn’t like Negan like that but Rick was the only one who understood him, he was the only one who related. Rick had started wishing he never said anything about Lori. Maybe there wouldn’t have been a connection. The only person Rick ever wanted was Michonne and he was worried Negan’s presence was creating tension. 

Negan started drinking immediately when he walked through the door. He sat on his couch and stared at the tv even though it was turned off. He was waiting to wake up, hoping it had all been a sick dream. He picked up the picture frame next to him and stared at it, at him and Lucille. He couldn’t help but imagine Rick in her place. Rick holding Judith. Rick being Rick. Negan felt ill. His relationship with Lucille hadn’t progressed far enough for children and Negan knew he’d probably never have one at this point. He hated feeling soft. Negan walked into his garage and found a metal baseball bat, it wasn’t as nice as the wooden one that still laid behind his computer at work, but it would be fine. He swung at his garage wall until he caused too much damage.  
______________________________________

Michonne stretched her leg over Rick’s body and felt Rick move gently next to her. He smiled as his eyes adjusted to the day. 

“Happy New Year.” She said.

“Yeah, it will be.” Rick replied, he rolled over and started to kiss her. 

“You seem more present this morning.” Michonne observed. 

“I am, I needed sleep.” Rick rolled back over and sat up, letting the sun warm his skin for a moment. He did feel better, but he also didn’t have work. Rick didn’t know what tomorrow was going to be like. He didn’t want to think about it. 

Negan woke up midday, sprawled out on the couch. He walked upstairs and stumbled into his room and into the shower, leaving his clothes in different places in the hall. There was a bottle of perfume Negan had purchased at Walker’s lying on its side before the entryway of the bathroom. Now that Rick knew and now that Negan admitted it, he could only think about Rick, leaving the perfume useless. The scent recreated Lucille and he didn’t know if he wanted to anymore. He knew that it would be a cold day in hell if he were ever to be with Rick, but the feelings were a nice distraction from the overwhelming depressing grief and guilt that was plaguing him. 

‘You’re a fucking asshole.’ Lucille had said to him the morning it happened. 

‘Yeah? No shit, you’re not so fucking saintly either.’ 

‘Well you’re an exception, you’re an overly aggressive insecure piece of shit.’ She spat. 

Negan rested his forehead on the wall of shower, thinking of the memory he thought of everyday.

‘Where are you going??’ He yelled, as she walked out the front door.

‘To get the fuck away from you!’ 

Negan felt the usual pain in his chest when he thought of her saying that. It was the last thing she said to him, and whether she knew it or not, she would be right. 

‘Get the fuck back here!’ He yelled, but she took their car and drove away.

The same “piece of shit” car Negan was going to pick up. Negan punched the tile of the shower, it cracked and chipped away, leaving Negan with bloody knuckles. He let the water get too hot but didn’t do anything about it. He looked at his hand, the same hand he used to beat up the guy who harassed Maggie. Negan thought about how Rick punched him that day. He laughed to himself. He didn’t know what he felt at that moment but he knew now. He breathed deeply and got lost in his thoughts, the good kind. 

| END CH 14 |


	15. Punchline

Chapter 15: Punch Line

Rick and Michonne pulled into work together, Rick was glad to have his carpool buddy back. Negan skirted into the parking lot, whipping his car around to the parking spot in front of Rick. He honked his horn excitedly as Rick and Michonne stared in confusion. 

“He got his car back.” Rick said, “I guess he’s in a good mood.”

“Well that’s good for us right?” Michonne replied, waving hesitantly at Negan. He smiled widely. Rick felt weird. They got out of the car.

“There’s my favorite couple of the fucking year.” Negan said charismatically, slamming his car door. “Check out my baby, she’s fucking prime now!” He said slapping the top of his car. “Cost me a shit load to fix her up but she’s purring. I owe you some rides don’t I, Rick?” 

Rick didn’t know if he should be relieved at Negan’s “back to normal” behavior or if he should be wary. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Rick said. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic Rick Grimes!” Negan said as he leaned far back, Rick always wondered how he didn’t fall over when he did that.

Rick winced at Negan’s croaking laugh. 

Michonne was looking between Negan and Rick, she could tell something was up, but she didn’t know what. Negan had been oddly subdued the week before and she didn’t know why he was suddenly back to his usual annoying self. Negan could feel his head getting hot even though the three were in the parking lot where the winter air was harsh. The only way Negan could get through awkward situations was by being a loud shitstain. He felt like it distracted from any underlying issues. Unfortunately, Rick didn’t feed into it, and it was clear to Negan that Rick was still bothered. He hated seeing that.

“Let’s go to work!” Negan said, then he bursted out laughing. “Like in Reservoir Dogs, y’all ever see Reservoir Dogs? That movie’s fucking cool as shit.” 

“Yeah.” Rick said. “You’re like Mr. Blonde.” 

“HAHAHAHA! You think so? That dude’s fucking awesome.” Negan giggled like an idiot. “You’d be Orange, not just because of the cop thing.” 

“Are you calling me a rat?” Rick asked, jokingly.

“What? No! It’s cuz’ you’re a good person. And don’t give me that, you just compared me to the craziest fucker in that movie.” Negan replied.

Michonne was relieved at their banter. She figured her perception was wrong and that everything was alright between the two. Negan had driven a wedge between her and Rick whether the two wanted to believe it or not. Michonne knew she could be closed off and hard at trusting others. She didn’t agree with Rick’s kindness towards Negan but she knew she had to ease up. She trusted Rick so she had to trust his judgement. 

Glenn and Maggie were waiting by the front doors, Daryl hadn’t shown up yet so Negan started getting out his store keys. 

“Don’t worry kiddos, daddy’s here with the fucking keys!” Negan boasted. 

“Holy shit.” Rick muttered to Michonne. “I’m gonna pretend he didn’t say that.” 

Michonne giggled. Glenn and Maggie just stared at Negan uncomfortably, making Negan crack up laughing. Maggie and Glenn walked to the breakroom to clock in. 

“He’s so ridiculous.” Maggie said.

“Yeah I know. Rick told me he still has that bat behind his computer.” Glenn scoffed. “Is that supposed to scare us or something?”

“Don’t know, whatever.” Maggie shrugged.

“Oh shoot, I was gonna tell Rick about that new department store opening across the mall. I wonder if they all know yet, I’m gonna go to the office.” Glenn said.

“Have fun.” Maggie smiled.

Glenn knocked on the office door and peeked inside. Negan was leaning against the wall while Rick and Michonne sat in their chairs.

“Glenn! What the fuck is up?” Negan said, grinning.

“Uh, I was just wondering if you guys knew anything about that new department store that’s opening up. I hear it’s gonna be steep competition.” Glenn said.

“Oh yeah I think I did hear about that, happened pretty fast though so I don’t know too much about it.” Rick replied. 

“I do.” Negan said. “Buncha fucking losers! They’ve moved location so many times, think they can come compete against us? Yeah fucking right! They don’t know shit. Their store’s called, like, fucking...Whisper & Co...like what the fuck kinda name is that? Tryna be fancy or some shit. We’re gonna kick their ass.” 

“When do they open up?” Michonne asked.

“I think in about a week.” Negan replied. 

“Corporate’s probably gonna beef up sales and discounts then,” Glenn said. “I remember when they did that when the store that used to be there opened up. That location seems like it’s cursed.” 

“Well then maybe those fucks will be driven out in no time.” Negan said. “We’re finally doing good, I don’t want to ruin that.” 

“We’ll be fine.” Rick reassured. “We’re different stores. People like Walker’s, I doubt we’ll lose any business. Especially now that the store is pretty much revamped.” 

“I’ll see what Corporate has to say and let everyone know if any new info comes in.” Negan added.  
______________________________________ 

Glenn was making his way up to Sports when he ran into Rosita, heading to makeup. 

“Hey Rosita.” He said.

“Hey Glenn..” Rosita replied. “Heading to sports?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Glenn replied. 

“Okay, uh, say hi to Heath for me.” She said.

“Oh sure.” Glenn said, and the two awkwardly split ways. Glenn pretty much knew the situation between her, Abraham, and Sasha but he wanted to stay out of it. When he got to Sports, he decided not to say anything at all, since Heath and Abraham were working close together. If Rosita wanted to spite Abraham she’d have to do it on her own, he thought. 

“Did you guys try that new place in the food court? It’s fucking disgusting.” Abraham said. “A lot of people like it but it’s like eating rotting flesh.” 

Glenn grimaced, “I’ll steer clear of it then. What did you order?” 

“I got a burger, didn’t know it was gonna be nasty as shit.”  
“Maybe you just got a bad batch?” Heath wondered. “The guy that works there...Gareth, apparently he had a food truck and sales were so good he was able to open up here. I guess they won’t last long.”

“They shouldn’t,” Abraham groaned. “So Glenn, you and Maggie disappeared for a while at the party, what was that about? Y’all mixing the bisquick?” 

Glenn started to turn red, “W-what?? No, we just…..walked.” 

Abraham started laughing. “Remind me to never take you to a poker game.”  
______________________________________ 

Sasha was organizing hangers as Maggie rang up the last customer in their line. Once the customer left, Sasha looked over at Maggie.

“So uh, anything interesting happen at the party?” She asked.

“Other then Negan punching Spencer? Nope.” Maggie replied.

“Well, you did miss that go down...any reason why?” Sasha hinted a smile.

“Sashaaa….” Maggie said through her teeth. “Is it that obvious?”

“Painfully so.” Sasha said. “No couple just disappears at a holiday party in a big house if they aren’t about do something risky.” 

“Then you caught me.” Maggie laughed. 

“You’re no farmer’s daughter anymore huh?” Sasha joked.

Maggie lightly hit Sasha’s arm, “Oh my god, stop.” She said. “That’s Beth.” 

“Is she really going out with Daryl??” Sasha asked, grinning. 

“Yeah she asked him out. Kinda proud of the lil’ nugget. She’s always so shy but there’s no way Daryl would’ve ever done it. Still, I’m trying not to be too protective. Daryl’s such a nice person…” 

“He is, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Unless of course she follows in your footsteps.” Sasha giggled.

“STOP!!” Maggie laughed, “Oh my god I’m gonna kill you.” 

“Alright, alright.”   
______________________________________

Negan found Rick and told him he was going on his break, he made his way out to the mall. He never took the time to walk around in it and he wanted to check it out. He also wanted to look at the soon-to-be Whisper & Co. ‘Still a stupid fucking name,’ he thought.

Negan stared at the walled off store, the wall was covered in a huge ad displaying the store’s name and a few models. Negan thought they looked okay, but he was biased and didn’t want to admit the sign looked nice. 

“You’re Negan, aren’t you?” A voice said behind him, making Negan flinch.

“Yeah who the fuck are you?” He grumbled, turning around to face a woman. She had a close shaved head and was wearing a trendy outfit. Negan guessed she was in her late 30’s. 

“People call me Alpha.”

“...Alpha?” 

“My full name is Alphonse, Alpha is cooler.” She said.

“Why not Allie?” Negan scoffed. ‘Who the fuck names their baby Alphonse.’ He thought. ‘Who is she, Al Capone??’

“I don’t like Allie.” Alpha said, crossing her arms. “You know I heard you were a hardass.” 

“Yeah, you still never told me who the fuck you were.” Negan said. 

“I’m the Store Manager of Whisper & Co.” She said slyly. 

“Oh, and why do I care?” 

“Your store is cute, but it’s outdated and boring, even with those tacky renovations you did. Trying way too hard to follow the crowd. It will be fun taking all your customers.” She smiled.

Negan laughed so loud people started to turn and look over at the two, it threw Alpha off.

“That’s the cutest shit I’ve ever heard!” Negan giggled. “Please sweetheart, don’t try to act tough, it’s not a good look on you. How many times has your store had to move around? Five? Give me a fucking break.” 

Alpha flushed, “We moved here because we can expand, dumbass. I have a great team of people, unlike you and that washed up sheriff you got.” 

“First of all he wasn’t a sheriff, he was a sheriff’s deputy, second of all how the fuck do you know about him??” Negan said, getting pissed. Alpha realized she had found a weak spot.

“I got one of your guys, Spencer Monroe, he told me all about your island of misfit toys you got over there. Rick Grimes...I hear he’s a wishy washy leader.” Alpha said.

“Spencer?” Negan laughed hoarsely. “That’s hilarious, he doesn’t know jack shit but have fun kissing his ass. Rick’s the best fucking employee I got.”

“Wow...that’s not really sayin’ a lot for the rest of your workers.” Alpha said.

“Ha! Fuck you, you don’t know them. And you sure as fuck don’t know Rick so please do us both a favor and keep his name out of your fucking mouth.” Negan said, the two were gradually getting closer.

“Aw, that’s sweet. Rick your right hand man? He must be, does he stroke your ego AND your dick?” She asked sharply. 

Negan clenched his fists, Alpha noticed. “Who the FUCK do you think you are?” He barked. It was rare in Negan’s life that he met someone who could match his bravado. 

“Who do you think YOU are?” Alpha scoffed. “You’re store is a joke and you’re just Walker’s shitty punchline. I’ll see ya later, Negan.” She said, turning on her heel and walking away. 

Negan stood in sheer anger. He could dance all day long with a person like that, going back and forth and ripping their life apart. But Alpha brought Rick into it, and it took everything in him not to punch her right then and there. He walked back into Walker’s, practically bringing a storm in with him. Rick watched him stomp towards the office, he decided not to pursue the situation.

Michonne nearly jumped out of her seat when Negan flew the door open. 

“Holy shit!” She yelled, putting her hand to her chest. 

“Oh fuck.” Negan mumbled. “Sorry.” 

“Is everything alright??” Michonne asked.

“I just met the manager at Whisper & Co. SUCH A STUPID FUCKING NAME!” He groaned. 

“I’m guessing they were...bad?” 

“It’s some woman, named Alpha! What the fuck kind of name is that?? Ohh I’m Alpha I’m like a wolf nehh.” He mocked. “If anyone is the fucking big bad wolf it’s me.” He said. “Ugh! I’m so pissed off.” 

“She’s really that awful?” Michonne asked.

“Yeah!” Negan exclaimed. “You think I’m bad?? Wait till she crosses path with one of you guys, she practically tried to rip you all new assholes. I almost decked her. Trying to start shit about Rick, please.” 

“She tried to start shit about Rick??” Michonne asked, getting defensive.

“Can you believe it? Oh...you’re gonna fucking love this! Spencer works for her! He told her all about Rick and everyone else. Piece of shit!” Negan fell into his chair, it rolled back and hit the desk.

“Spencer!? You gotta be kidding me.”

“I wish I was.” Negan said, calming down. “Fuck. That.” He turned around in his chair and began going through his email. “Guarantee I walk in that store and Spencer pisses himself.” 

“He’s a coward, and after what you did at the party...I’m shocked he’s still trying to mess with any of us.” 

“Well it ain’t gonna amount to shit, that’s all I know.” Negan grumbled. He got up from his desk. “I’m gonna go see what Rick’s up to.” He said, and walked out.  
______________________________________

Michonne swiveled in her chair, reflecting over the information Negan had just given her. She already hated Alpha. Anyone who went after Rick was an enemy in her book. She tried to remind herself it wasn’t going to be a problem, it was retail, it wasn’t war. Michonne moved herself over to Rick’s seat and started to look through his work email. Rick shared it with her and didn’t mind if she looked. She saw a message directly from Dale and opened it, wondering why he was sending Rick a message.

The email said:

Hey Rick,

I wanted to talk to you about the party. I have a security camera in my garage...long story short, if you need me to transfer Negan I can. 

Dale

Michonne stared at the email for a few minutes. She had no idea what it meant. She knew that Negan had dropped wine bottles, or at least, that’s what she was told, but something happened in order for Dale to consider transferring him. She felt her blood start to boil. Something DID happen between Rick and Negan. But she had no earthly idea what. All she knew about what happened in the garage was that wine bottles were shattered and that could have been because of multiple reasons. She immediately left the office to go look for Rick. 

Rick and Negan were talking, she saw Negan being his usual animated self and it only pissed her off more. She interrupted them.

“Hey Rick I need to talk to you.” She said quickly.

Negan interjected. “Can it wait I’m tellin’ a story.” 

“No. It can’t.” Michonne said, practically spitting fire. Negan blinked and backed off. Michonne pulled Rick outside the front entrance.

“Michonne, what’s going on?” Rick asked, concerned.

Michonne closed her eyes and crossed her arms. “Did Negan do something to you?” 

“What?” Rick asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Did he hurt you??” The dejection in Michonne’s voice pained Rick.

“Of course not, why would you think that?” 

“Because...Dale emailed you and said he could transfer Negan over what happened in the garage.” Michonne said.

“Negan dropped wine bottles, he freaked out but only to himself.” Rick said. 

“Then why would Dale send you that email? You aren’t telling me something, Rick.” She started to notice how cold it was without a jacket.

“Michonne...nothing serious happened, I don’t know why Dale sent that.”

“Rick!” She pleaded, “I can’t...I don’t….” Michonne shook her head. “Ever since he showed up I feel like we’re not on the same page...I feel like...I don’t know…”

“Fuck…” Rick sighed. “Alright...look. Last week when I was driving Negan on Christmas Eve...he told me that his wife had died a few months ago. He sobbed in my lap,” Rick felt bad telling Michonne this, but he felt he had no choice if he was going to explain what was going on. He couldn’t believe it had only been a week that passed since that moment. It had only been a little over a month since Negan even came into their lives, but it felt like a lifetime. “I’m the only one who he can relate to, so we talked about it. I opened up to him and maybe I shouldn’t have...I told him about Judith.” Rick looked down when he saw the anger in Michonne’s eyes. “I don’t know why I did it, I guess...sometimes you gotta know someone else has a fucked up life to know it’s okay to have a fucked up life yourself. I know everyone can’t stand him and I can hardly stand him half the time too...but he’s like me. How I was...anyway. I mean, not completely...but I was fucked up after Lori died. And I didn’t have anybody in the first few months that was going through the same shit. So I don’t mind being that for him…”

Michonne looked at the ground, she knew he was right to be that kind but she wished she could see past Negan’s exterior.

“I understand…” Michonne sighed. “And it’s starting to make sense...I kind of feel like a shitty person.”

“Don’t. You’re allowed to be pissed at him for the way he acts towards others.” Rick replied.

“I know but...shit. So then what happened at the party?” Michonne asked. 

“Nothing important.” Rick said, he really didn’t want Michonne to know that part.

“Rick...I trust you...but I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. I already feel bad enough that I made you feel like you couldn’t share your life with anyone else…” 

“Michonne….it’s….it’s fucking stupid.” Rick said. “Really, it’s not...ahh,” Rick looked out into the parking lot. 

“Okay.” Michonne said. “I trust you.” 

Rick looked at her affectionately, “Thank you.” He said. 

“You can tell me about it whenever you want or not at all.” Michonne replied. She still had no idea what could have possibly happened that made Rick not want to tell her. She just assumed they fought badly, that was the only thing she could think of.

They walked back into Walker’s and Rick found Negan talking to Jesus and Aaron. 

“Hey Rick, everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah it was nothing, so what were you saying about Alpha?” Rick asked, changing the subject.

“Oh right! So she goes ‘you’re store is a joke and you’re it’s shitty punchline.’” Negan said in a mocking voice. “All I know is that if she tries to start anymore shit I’m not gonna be able to stop myself.” 

Rick felt tired watching Negan go on and on. 

‘If anyone’s the punchline it’s me.’ Rick thought. ‘And Negan’s the fucking comedian.’

| END CH 15 |


	16. All Bark

Chapter 16: All Bark

Negan stood with his arms crossed at the main entrance of Walkers, facing out into the mall. He was fuming. It had been about two weeks since his encounter with Alpha. He couldn’t see the store from Walker’s, but it was going to open soon and he was getting impatient. 

“Hey Negan.” Rick said, “Are you still getting worked up over Alpha?”

“Yeah.” He muttered. 

“Alright, well, while you’re doing that can you go figure out the schedule? There’s some days coming up that we’re gonna have to figure out, a lot of people need days off.” Rick explained.

“Yeah whatever, I’ll do it.” He said, he hadn’t looked at Rick the entire time.

Rick put his hand on Negan’s arm but quickly took it off, Negan felt a chill go down his spine. 

“Uh, don’t get worried over Alpha, she’s not worth it.” Rick said, he remembered telling Michonne the same thing about Negan. 

“It’s just hard for me…” Negan broke into a low laugh. “Sometimes I just wanna beat the shit outta people, ya know?”

“Well we don’t need a lawsuit.” Rick replied. 

Negan could hardly stand to look at Rick these days. He felt like an idiot for feeling so juvenile about it all. This wasn’t highschool, but for some reason he felt that same naive rejection. 

“You’ll understand when you meet her.” Negan said. “I’m gonna go do the fucking schedule.” 

Rick sighed and looked across to Kingdom Outlets, he saw Ezekial looking at his phone outside the store. Carol passed by him.

“Oh Rick!” She said. “I’m just going on my lunchbreak.” 

“Okay, see you soon.” Rick said, and he watched her and Ezekial walk towards the food court. He was happy for her, if anyone deserved love it was Carol. Rick sighed again. He wasn’t sure what Negan deserved but he knew Negan didn’t deserve the life he had now. Rick thought about that more and wondered if he felt the same way about himself. Maybe people do and don’t deserve anything. Maybe it means nothing, it’s all random. But Rick had Michonne. And that made Rick think the universe was on his side. He hoped it could be on Negan’s.   
______________________________________

Ezekial and Carol sat across from each other. 

“You worried about Whisper & Co?” Carol asked, taking a bite of her salad. 

“I am, actually. I only have a little store compared to Walker’s and Whisper’s. I don’t need the store for work but I like it and I don’t want to let my employees down.” He said.

“Yeah that feeling was heavy at Walker’s when Deanna got fired. You have a different store than us, I think you’ll be okay.” Carol assured. 

“Hopefully. I’d hate not to have lunch with you.” Ezekial smirked. 

Carol rolled her eyes playfully. “Negan’s ready to murder the Store Manager over there. He hasn’t shut up about her for the past couple weeks. I think he’s freaked out about losing business but I think we’ll be fine. Department stores coexist all the time.” 

“You’re right.” Ezekial agreed. 

“So,” Carol said. “Any of your date ideas going to become a reality?”

Ezekial laughed softly. “Yeah, but it’s going to be special, so you’ll have to wait.”

“How long?” Carol asked.

“Valentine’s Day.” Ezekial replied.

“I have to wait a month??” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, fine.” Carol mumbled. “But it better be good.” 

“It will be.” Ezekial said, giving a sly wink.   
______________________________________

Beth sat uncomfortably in the breakroom as Negan rummaged angrily through the drawers. 

“Where the FUCK is the FUCKING coffee….FUCKERS….” Negan muttered under his breath. “Fucking...motherfuckers…..shit….god DAMN pieces of SHIT.” 

“Um….” Beth squeaked. “What are you looking for?” 

“Those K-cup SHITS.” Negan growled. 

“Um….they’re in th-the cabinet…” Beth stammered, pointing above Negan’s head.

Negan opened the cabinet and saw all the K-cups, he felt like a moron. He sighed.

“Sorry, I’m just so...pissed off about that….WOMAN.” He said, grabbing one of the cups and shoving it in the coffee machine. 

“You know...um...letting her get to you is only giving her what she wants.” Beth said quickly.

“Yeah I know.” Negan groaned. “Ugh, the only person who's allowed to diss all you guys is me, and I do it out of love.” Negan immediately regretted saying it like that. “I mean, I...you guys are like...my employees, I’m allowed to mess with you but no one else is!” 

“That’s...sweet.” Beth replied, slightly shaking. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Negan said. 

Beth and Negan both looked up towards the door when they heard it open, Daryl walked in.

“Oh hey Daryl.” Negan said. “On your break?” 

“Yeah, Dwight’s taking over for me.” He said.

“Okay, cool.” Negan finished pouring his coffee. “Okay I’ll uh, leave you guys alone.” He chuckled. At this point, everyone had caught on to Beth and Daryl. Negan walked out, taking his ‘World’s Best Boss’’ mug with him.

“So tonight’s still on?” Daryl asked, sitting down across from Beth. 

“Of course.” She smiled. “But uh, I have to take my own car. My dad would kill me if I went on a motorcycle.” 

“No worries,” Daryl laughed. “That’s understandable.” 

“Yeah…” Beth replied, slightly disappointed. “Well...I hope you do good at bowling tonight.” She said, smiling.

“I know, I’m determined to get better.” He smiled softly. Beth felt herself melt a little.  
______________________________________

Negan was passing by the Juniors department when he noticed Carl fixing a mess of clothing. 

“Hey kid, what’s up?” He said, walking over to Carl.

“Uh..nothing?” Carl said.

“Damn kid what’s with the attitude?” Negan quipped.

“I don’t have attitude.” 

Negan raised his eyebrows. “Look..uh...you do.” He said. “I don’t know if it’s just a teenage thing or what-”

“Can you leave me alone unless you have something useful to say to me?” Carl snapped.

“JEEZ.” Negan exclaimed. “Everything okay, Carl? Seriously.” 

Carl looked down. “It’s stupid.” 

“I’m stupid, life is stupid, it’s all stupid, what’s bothering you?” Negan asked.

“It’s...a girl.” Carl mumbled.

“A girl??” 

“Shh!” 

“Oh…” Negan said softly. “I got you…” He glanced over towards Enid by the register. “What, you wanna ask her out?”

“Yeah but...if she says no it’s gonna be fucking awkward here. I mean...sorry for cursing..” Carl said. 

“You did not just apologize to me for cursing.” Negan laughed. “I ain’t your dad, kid, you can curse all the fuck you want in front of me. As far as the girl goes...you gotta play it cool. Read the signs. If she can’t meet your eyes or if she stammers a lil when you talk then you’re heading in the right direction. Do you guys hang out a lot?” Negan asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Then you already got a good friendship, that’s the key.” Negan said. “Look, Valentine’s Day is in a month right? Play it cool till then and drop some hints. Smile at her in the hall at school or something, y’know? Cute shit like that. But you gotta be cool as fuck about it, alright?”

“Okay...um, thanks.” Carl said sincerely. 

“If you ever need to talk through it again I’m here, alright, kid?” Negan said. 

“Okay.” 

Negan walked away and Carl looked back at what he was doing. He felt better and weirdly more confident than he had before. There was something in Negan’s advice that helped Carl more than his dad’s. Rick never seemed to give him straightforward advice like that, maybe in an effort to stop him from growing up too fast. But Negan treated him like an equal.  
______________________________________

Rick was walking past customers when he heard his name called out. He turned around and saw a woman walking up to him. He knew immediately who it was.

“You must be Alpha.” He said. 

“Oh? Did Negan run and tell you all about me?” Alpha asked. 

“What do you want?” Rick asked.

“I wanted to formally introduce myself to Negan’s right hand man.” She said, looking Rick up and down. “You and Negan got this whole beard thing going on, is that on purpose? Whatever, doesn’t matter. What I’m curious about is how you can stand working for him.”

Rick was already over Alpha. “He’s a good boss.” Rick replied. “Doesn’t try and start anything with other store’s employees.” 

Alpha laughed. “Okay, okay.” She crossed her arms. “You’re all really loyal here aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Rick replied coldly. 

“Hm, yeah I heard all about your crew. Like one big happy family, huh? Well, besides Negan I guess, right?” Alpha laughed. “He’s got serious issues. I’m sure he told you I hired Spencer. Is it true he punched him on New Year’s Eve over shittalking you? That must make you feel pretty special.” 

“Well, like you said, we’re all really loyal here. You’re not going to get very far trying to make enemies with others.” Rick replied.

“Enemies? No, I prefer competitors. We all need our piece of the pie, Rick, some of us just deserve more.” Alpha said. 

“You and Negan can go at it all day if you want, but me personally? I don’t take this as seriously as you do. You can go run back to your store on the other side of the mall and focus on that. We’re out of range from each other, we don’t have to compete or cross paths. It’s not going to end well otherwise.” Rick said.

“Oh is that a threat?” Alpha asked. “Gonna sick your wild dog on me?” 

“Getting close.” Rick said. 

“Take a look at this!” Negan exclaimed, walking up towards Rick and Alpha. “Run along Beta, me and Rick have work to do.”

Alpha glared at Negan. “You-”

“I said run along.” 

“I’m not-” Alpha was cut off when Negan pulled Rick by the sleeve and walked away, he flipped her off. Alpha was left standing by herself. 

“Fucking Lord.” Negan said as they walked towards the office. “What is she doing??” 

“Being a nuisance.” Rick mumbled. “Who goes into another store to harass the employees?” 

“She’s treating this like a damn race.”

“You know you treat it that way too.” Rick said, opening the office door.

“Yeah but...I...I don’t go into the stores I shittalk and harass everybody!” Negan stammered.

“Only this one.” Rick laughed. 

“Har-har. Oh hang on, I gotta take a piss.” Negan said, going into the bathroom. Rick rolled his eyes and sat down. He deleted his conversation with Dale. It had all been taken care of and Rick didn’t want to think about it anymore. He sat up when he heard Rosita’s voice come through the radio.

“Hey Rick, I need assistance immediately.” 

“What’s the problem, Rosita?” Rick asked.

“There’s a really angry customer,” Denise’s voice came through, “It’s getting bad.”

“I’m on my way!” Negan yelled into the radio, Rick flinched when Negan bolted out of the bathroom door. He followed Negan to the Makeup department. 

“You better give me my fucking money back, bitch!” A man yelled.

“I already told you-” Rosita began.

The man threw his arms at the makeup displays on the counter, knocking them to the ground, sending makeup everywhere and shattering some bottles. 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Negan shouted. “The fuck is going on here?” 

“He’s trying to return used products.” Rosita explained.

“I’ve returned used products before!” The man yelled.

“Well you can’t.” Negan barked. “Get the fuck out before I call the police.” 

“You can’t kick me out! I’m not leaving until I get my money back!!”

Negan grabbed the man’s shirt collar, “You better get the fuck out of my store before we both get arrested alright? You can’t return used makeup here you fucking idiot. Now...get...the FUCK...OUT.” He shoved the man backwards.

“I’m gonna write to corporate!! I’m gonna have you all fired!!” The man yelled, running away.

“Go try!” Negan shouted after him. “And don’t come back unless you want your ass kicked!” 

Customers were staring and Rick walked up to Rosita and Negan. 

“Are you okay, Rosita?” Negan asked. 

“Yeah. That guy was definitely on something...he was acting weird before he came up to the counter.” Rosita said.

“Yeah people try to return shit they find or steal all the time. I’ve seen it go down like this at the other locations. Still..” Negan said, looking at the mess. “It doesn’t always end in mess.” 

“Negan…” Rick began. 

“What?” 

“You can’t...just...act like that towards a customer.” Rick said.

“Are you fucking serious? That dude was getting physical, I had to do something.” Negan replied.

“Yeah that’s when you get Daryl, or other mall security. We aren’t supposed to do things that way.” 

“Sometimes that’s the ONLY way, Rick.” Negan barked.

Rick started to walk away and sighed, “I’ll get a mop.” 

“I’ll go get one of those big trash cans.” Negan mumbled, walking off.

Rosita looked ahead and saw Abraham, he had heard them over the radio and had run downstairs to make sure Rosita was okay. 

“You okay?” Abraham asked, stepping carefully around the mess.

“Not my first time with an aggressive customer.” She said. “I’m fine. You should go back to sports, Negan and Rick seem like they’re getting pissed.” 

“Yeah.” Abraham sighed. “Hey uh, me and Eugene were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Just the three of us.” 

“Oh..um, I can’t tonight.” Rosita replied. Abraham nodded. “But..another time...definitely.” 

“Cool.” Abraham said, smiling softly before walking away.

Rosita and Denise were trying to pick up what they could when Rick and Negan joined them again. They started discarding all of the bottles and damaged makeup. 

“This has been a fucking day.” Negan remarked.

“If Alpha comes back in here again I’m going to lose my mind.” Rick said, getting the mop ready. Rosita and Denise had returned to the counter to deal with the customers that were still there. 

“Same…” Negan breathed. “Rick…I, uh..” Negan stammered, not meeting Rick’s eyes.

“I know, I know. You’re sorry.” Rick replied.

“I’m trying.” 

“I know.”   
______________________________________

Before the store closed, Beth and Daryl’s shifts had ended. They met at the bowling alley. The neon atmosphere lit up Beth’s white shirt. The two bowled a few games and Daryl and Beth were both getting better. Beth watched Daryl, the music drowned all thoughts she tried to have. She didn’t know where this was going to go but she didn’t care at the moment. She was inexperienced and unsure how to have a relationship, but she felt comfortable around Daryl so it didn’t matter. At the end of the night, the two stood by their vehicles in the parking lot. 

“I had a great time.” Beth said. 

“Me too.” Daryl replied, smiling at Beth. “So...you want to continue this, then?”

“Y-yeah!” Beth said. “I mean, if you want to…”

“Yeah.” Daryl said.

“Cool.” Beth unlocked her car, she was about to turn around when she turned back on her heel. “One more thing.” She said, she stood on her toes and kissed Daryl. Daryl flinched a little. “Okay, now you can go.” Beth said.

Daryl laughed quietly. “See you later.” He smirked.

Beth smiled and got into her car. She drove away. Beth smiled to herself the whole way home. Daryl did the same.   
______________________________________

Negan was locking the front doors as the rest of the employees started to walk away.

“Oh hey Rick.” Negan said.

“Yeah?” 

“There’s this new bar that just opened, you wanna go tomorrow night?” Negan asked.

Rick stared at Negan, thinking about it for a couple seconds. “Yeah, sure.” Rick said. 

“Great.” Negan grinned, and walked off to his car. 

Rick exhaled sharply. He still felt awkward but he knew Negan needed a friend. Rick grimaced at the idea of going to a bar. He hadn’t been in one since the night he almost got arrested. Rick sighed, thinking about Shane. He remembered the way he self destructed at the bar that night, how it could have all been over for him. Rick felt like he was destined to help Negan in some weird way. ‘Still,’ he thought, ‘why does it have to be so fucking awkward?’

| END CH 16 |


	17. Atlantis

Chapter 17: Atlantis

“Are you sure you want to go?” Michonne asked Rick, she was running her fingers through his hair as the two laid in bed together.

“Yeah.” Rick replied. “It will be fine...I’ll be fine.”

“I guess I shouldn’t infringe on your bromance huh?” Michonne giggled.

Rick groaned. “Don’t call it that. He’s like...a hopeless animal. You can’t help but help him.” 

“He’s an over the top maniac who laughs at a decibel not known by humankind...but he needs someone, I know that.” Michonne sighed. 

“His wife was beautiful…” Rick said, clearly in his own thought. “I try to imagine what they must have been like...as a couple. There were really nice photos in his house...but her whole family hated him...and he said she might have too. The whole thing makes my head hurt. Mostly because it just brings back bad memories.” 

“It’s okay...there’s no reason why you should just forget those things. As for Negan...well...he seems to be trying. Or maybe now that Alpha is slinking around he has someone else to go after.” Michonne said.

“She makes my head hurt even more.” Rick groaned.  
______________________________________

Negan slammed his hand on his alarm clock. He got out of bed begrudgingly and stepped into the shower. He traced his fingers over the cracked tile on the shower wall. 

“Shit.” He breathed. 

When Negan was done in the shower he stared at his face in the mirror for a long time. He had scissors in his hand and he tapped them on the sink rapidly. He ran his hand over his beard, questioning if he should shave it or not. He never grew out his beard before Lucille’s death and he wondered if it was time to finally shave it off. Negan put the scissors down and decided against it for the moment. He stood in front of the mirror for a long time after that. He thought about Lucille in the hospital, how it didn’t matter she was there. She had collapsed in a parking lot and that’s all there was to it. It took Negan weeks after that to finally toss the flowers he had gotten her as an apology. He picked them out of his neighbor’s garden anyway, he thought, she would have laughed in his face. But he still wished he could have given them to her.

Negan got dressed and a smile creeped on his face when he thought about going to the bar with Rick. He knew Rick didn’t like him and never would, but Rick made him feel like he was worth a damn. Negan laughed hoarsely thinking about the way Rick’s southern accent got stronger when Rick was mad. It made Negan want to be a jackass even more.   
______________________________________

The work day was going normal and Rick was relieved that there had been no sign of Alpha. Whisper & Co. had opened up but there were still the usual amount of people in Walker’s. Sasha was beginning to get antsy when she noticed Maggie wasn’t acting normal. 

“Okay, Maggie, I’m sorry but I have to ask...what’s going on?” 

“What? Nothing’s going on.” Maggie said quickly. 

“I’m not an idiot Maggie…” Sasha replied. “You’re freaking me out.”

“I…” Maggie started. “I’m...late.” She whispered.

“What…” Sasha said lowly.

“I’m...going...to have...a panic attack.” Maggie said through her teeth.

“How late are you??” Sasha asked.

“Like...five days…I don’t know but I know I’m late.” Maggie said, visibly beginning to freak out.

“Did you...take a test or anything?” Sasha asked. 

“No, not yet. Oh God.” Maggie breathed, putting her head in her hands. “I’m on birth control but we didn’t use protection and I don’t remember if I missed taking it or not because sometimes I do that but I’m pretty sure I did but then where is my period and what would I even tell Glenn and my dad oh my god my dad and what about-”

“Maggie!” Sasha exclaimed. “Calm. Down. Just...breathe and take a test...you’re probably just naturally late this month.” 

“Okay…” Maggie sighed. “Okay.” 

On Maggie’s break she bolted to the drugstore outside of the mall. When she got back to Walker’s she made a beeline for the employee bathroom. Maggie stared at the pregnancy test impatiently. She closed her eyes and prayed to everything imaginable. She nearly screamed when she saw it come out as negative. When Maggie walked outside the bathroom she nearly ran over Glenn.

“Oh Maggie! Hey.” He said.

“Oh uh hey Glenn…” Maggie said, her smile nervous.

“You...okay?” Glenn asked.

“Um...actually, I’m...late.”

“Oh sorry, I won’t keep you.” Glenn said.

Maggie closed her eyes. “No not...not with my shift, I mean...with...my period.” She mumbled.

“WHAT?!?!!” Glenn freaked. “Maggie wait what does that...oh my god…” 

“Glenn!” Maggie said. “Just, wait...I just took a test I’m not pregnant.” 

“Jesus...you could have lead with that you know.” Glenn exhaled.

“Sorry...but we need to take better precaution next time, okay? I don’t need a little Glenn right this second.” She said.

“Yeah uh...me neither.” Glenn breathed, still recovering. 

“Still I AM late...which is weird.” Maggie said. “But it happens.” 

“Okay...um...I’m going to go splash my face with cold water.” Glenn said. “And maybe admit myself to the nearest hospital.” 

Maggie laughed, “Sorry.”   
______________________________________

At the end of the day, Rick handed his keys off to Michonne.

“I’ll pick you up if he can’t drive.” Michonne mumbled to Rick.

“Okay.” Rick laughed. Michonne shot him a look that told Rick to be careful.

“You ready to go, Rick Grimes??” Negan called out, he had already gotten halfway into his car. Rick sighed and gave Michonne one last half-hearted smile before walking over to Negan’s car. Negan practically had to beg Rick to let him give him a ride. Negan promised he wasn’t going to get wasted but Rick was still hesitant. 

Rick immediately smelled the lingering cigarette smoke that clung to Negan’s leather interior. He also noticed the fuzzy dice that hung from the mirror. Rick wondered why he hadn’t noticed that before. 

“What’s this place called?” Rick said, tugging a little at his seatbelt to make sure it wouldn’t come unbuckled. 

“I think it’s called Atlanta or Atlantis or something.” Negan said. 

“Fuck, really?” Rick sighed.

“What does that mean something to you?” Negan asked, pulling out the mall parking lot a little too fast.

“I used to live in Atlanta, Georgia. Before I moved here…” Rick said. 

“Oh shit, hey Rick. You ever think some things are cosmic.” 

Rick looked over at Negan. 

“You know like...I don’t know. Both our wives are dead, both their names started with an L, it’s just kind of fucking weird I’d meet someone with that in common only a couple months after…or maybe it’s not weird I don’t fucking know.” Negan said.

“No it’s...a little weird.” Rick replied. “Actually...I haven’t been to a bar since I lived in Atlanta, so…”

“That’s weird too.” Negan said. “Fucking cosmic.” 

“Yeah...maybe.” Rick said, he gripped the handle on the door when Negan made a fast turn. “Jesus Christ, Negan! Is this how you drive all the time?”

Negan laughed, “Yeah.”

Rick breathed a sigh of relief when Negan flung the car into a parking space at the bar. He didn’t want to imagine what Negan drove like after drinking. Rick and Negan sat at the end of the bar and ordered one drink each. 

“Can you believe we’ve only been working together for two months?” Negan asked, unzipping his leather jacket.

“No. Feels like years.” Rick said. 

“Good way or a bad way?” 

Rick smirked and took a sip of his beer. “A complicated way...I mean, you did start off by firing Aaron.” 

Negan laughed, “Yeah, that’s fucking true. Usually I don’t end up liking the people I work with, but you guys are alright I guess.” Negan said, hiding a smile. Rick noticed. 

“Yeah those guys from the Woodbury location seemed...different?” 

“Philip...such a fucking douchebag. Couldn’t handle someone else in charge. We did not get along.” Negan said. “I like to come in with a bang.” He laughed deeply. “Didn’t realize you and your crew were a fucking family.”

“The others seem to be warming up to you.” Rick replied.

“Maybe…” Negan grumbled. “I think Beth’s scared of me.” He laughed. “You got a cool kid, by the way.” 

Rick tensed up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s smart. And cool as fucking ice. I always wanted a kid.” Negan admitted. “Lucille was never ready. And now I’m fucked. I wouldn’t want one on my own.” Negan looked up at Rick, “Shit, I mean, I didn’t mean-”

“No I...I know what you meant.” Rick replied.

Negan looked down at his drink. “I just wanted a family, you know? The whole fucking thing. But I’m probably not meant for it. Which is probably why-”

“No fucking way!!” A voice yelled out, Rick and Negan both turned their heads to see Alpha walking towards them. 

“The fuck…” Negan muttered, watching Alpha take a seat one away from Rick. 

“Fancy catching you guys here.” Alpha smirked. “Guess we all wanted to check out the new bar, huh?”

“Are you stalking us, Omega?” Negan asked.

“Ah...Beta...Omega...you’re hilarious Negan. No, I like to drink.” She said. “I didn’t realize you guys were close enough to go to a bar together, that’s pretty fucking adorable.” 

“Are you in the fifth-fucking grade??” Negan asked. “Give it a fucking rest already.” 

“It’s just too easy to rile you up.” Alpha said playfully. “So how’s business?”

“Same as before.” Rick replied. “How was your opening?” He asked.

“It was great. A new location is always promising, especially when it’s because of expanding.” Alpha said.

“So is it your store, or do you have a boss?” Rick asked.

“It’s mine.” Alpha smiled. “Technically I could run it from an office or something like that but I like to be there.” 

Negan rolled his eyes. “So you’re a little entrepreneur?” 

“You don’t have to be so condescending but yeah, I am.” Alpha replied.

“Oh do not talk to me about condescending.” Negan laughed. “You didn’t exactly leave a friendly first impression on either of us.” 

Alpha smiled. “I heard you don’t leave good first impressions either.”

“Ooh, that supposed to sting? You’re gonna have to dig a little deeper than just repeating the same thing I said.” Negan took another sip of his beer.

Alpha studied Negan for a couple seconds, when Negan looked back over, she asked, “So are you single or what?”

Negan busted out laughing. “Are you fucking hitting on me?” 

Rick sat awkwardly between them.

“Depends.” Alpha smirked.

“Yeah I am single.” Negan said, Rick watched a sick smile flash across Negan’s face. “My wife just fucking died so why don’t you leave me the fuck alone.”

Alpha flushed, “Oh...I...shit…” 

Negan’s next laugh scared the shit out of Rick, for its volume and the way his voice cracked. Rick found himself genuinely unnerved by Negan’s sadistic method of conversation. Alpha expected him to say ‘just kidding’ but he never did. 

“Wow you’re a lot sicker that I thought.” Alpha said. 

“Darling you have no idea.” Negan said, he had put a hand on Rick’s shoulder and chugged his drink. “Alright Rick, let’s get the fuck outta here.” 

Rick stared at his own drink, which was barely touched. He threw money down on the table and got out of his seat. 

“See you around boys.” Alpha said slyly.

“Go fuck yourself, Alphonse.” Negan barked, leading Rick back to his car.

Negan exhaled sharply when he fell into the driver’s seat. Rick looked over at him. 

“Are you alright?” Rick asked. 

“Of course I am.” Negan said. 

“Are you?”

Negan gripped the steering wheel even though the car wasn’t on and he wasn’t even buckled yet. He wanted to tell Rick he didn’t stop liking him, that he could barely look at him, that things couldn’t just go back to normal. But he didn’t want to make things worse. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t expect Rick to come with him tonight, that it made him really happy. He wanted to tell Rick that he hated Alpha and wanted to bash her brains in for ruining the night so soon. 

“I hate going home.” Negan said.

“We don’t have to go home.” Rick replied. “Drive to Grady’s Diner.” 

“Okay.” Negan turned the car on and started to drive.

“And put your fucking seat belt on.” Rick said.  
______________________________________

Negan scanned the menu while Rick didn’t even open his. 

“You come here a lot?” Negan asked.

“Yeah, Carl and Michonne love this place.” Rick said. “Everything’s good on the menu.” 

A waitress walked over to their booth and took out a pad. “Ready to order?” She asked. 

“I’ll have a coke and the pulled pork sandwich.” Rick said handing her the menu. “Oh sorry, Negan, are you ready?”

“Uh, give me a sec...umm….I’ll have a ham and cheese omelette.” Negan said. 

“Toast or bagel?” The waitress asked.

“Bagel. Oh and coffee.”

“No problem! I’ll get your drinks.” She smiled before walking away.

“Should we have left the bar? I don’t want her thinking we’re a bunch of fucking pussies.” Negan mumbled.

“We’re adults. Adults walk away from bad situations.” Rick said. ‘Or atleast, they’re supposed to.’ Rick thought, echoing back to the same bad memories he had been thinking about all day.

“I guess.” Negan groaned.

“She’ll learn eventually.”

“What? That she’s fucking with the wrong people?” Negan asked, cracking a smile. “Fuck yeah, she will.” 

Rick stared at Negan and looked over towards the kitchen to hide a smile.

“What’s that look for?” Negan asked.

“I just...can’t imagine you with a child.” Rick laughed softly. 

“I know.” Negan said and Rick was relieved when Negan laughed too. “But yeah...I always wanted one. Those tiny baby shoes kill me.”

“You’ll have to meet Judith sometime, I mean, she’s two but...she has tiny shoes.” Rick laughed.

“I’d fucking love to meet her.” Negan grinned. 

Rick smiled but wasn’t sure if he should have said that or not. Sometimes Negan just seemed so normal that Rick forgot he was talking to the guy who yelled expletives every other word and cackled like a hyena. The two were interrupted when their food arrived.

“Do you ever miss being a deputy?” Negan asked out the blue.

“I...sometimes.” Rick said. “But...not enough to ever do it again.” 

“Can’t believe you were really in a coma...that’s fucking insane.” Negan said. “I’d ask what your craziest cop story is but that’s it, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Rick said. “Usually it was just run of the mill work. Arresting drunk people...that kind of thing.”

“Yeah I know all about that.” Negan laughed. “One time I got so drunk I ripped my neighbors mailbox right out of their lawn. I heard them shittalking Lucille a few days prior. I knew she would have killed me if I said anything right then and there…drunk me couldn’t hold back. Honestly they’re lucky all I did was rip their mailbox out. Still called the cops on me though. Luckily they moved. Lucille was mad at me for a couple weeks though.” 

“Did you guys...have a good relationship?” Rick asked. He felt like a douchebag asking, but for some reason he needed to know.

“I don’t know. We did in the beginning. Which I guess is usually how it goes. I feel like I tire people out. I wear them down. Fucking sucks. Because I never stopped loving her. She could handle me though, we’d go at it hard.” 

“Like Alpha?” Rick knew he shouldn’t have said that. He saw Negan’s eyes flash with anger.

“Fuck no.” He said mildly. “Alpha’s a fucking fly on a sandwich, Lucille was like a yellowjacket, cool but could sting like a bitch. I loved that about her. Alpha has no grace about her.” 

“Maybe she’s like you, just needs a friend.” 

“Is that all I need?” Negan asked. “If you’re suggesting I go befriend her you’re out of your goddamn mind.”

“No, just making an assumption based on experience.” Rick said.

“Yeah well...whatever.” Negan said, knowing Rick was right. “Besides, after her practically wanting to fuck me I’d rather not even go there.” 

Negan and Rick sat in uncomfortable silence after that. The two didn’t know how long it had been.

“Should we...talk about it.” Negan said.

“I don’t know.” Rick sighed. “Is there anything to really say? It’s gonna be awkward sometimes, that’s really all there is to it.” 

“How do you feel about it?” Negan asked quietly. “Honestly.”

“I feel…” Rick began. “I feel fine about it, I get it. It’s all just...I guess it’s just the last thing I would have expected.” 

“Yeah I...feel like a shit person.”

“Don’t. You’re allowed to have feelings regardless of the timing.” Rick said. “I just feel bad I can’t-” 

“I know.” Negan laughed softly. “I know…” 

“Maybe in another life.” Rick said.

“Oh fuck off.” Negan smirked. “You know...most people would have punched me in the face and had me transferred...why are you being so fucking nice?” Negan asked seriously.

“Because I know what you’re dealing with. Because I know that it’s fucking hard enough as it is to lose a spouse, let alone even think love is a possibility a second time around. After Lori died I nearly lost everything. I was so close to losing Carl and Judith. The last time I went to a bar I got drunk and the bartender called Shane.” Rick scratched at his beard. “They shouldn’t have done that. When he walked through the door I saw red. Then I saw red on him. Then I saw red on my hands. So...that’s why I’m being so fucking nice. Because I get it.” Rick was getting tired of everyone questioning him. He was his own person, he could make his own decisions and he could be a friend to anyone he fucking wanted. 

“You make this so hard, Rick fucking Grimes.” 

“Shut up.”   
______________________________________

Negan pulled into Rick’s driveway and whistled. “Nice place.” Negan said.

“Yeah it is.” Rick replied.

“That’s a sweet ass porch, I wish I had a porch.” 

“It’s great in the summer.” 

“I bet it is. Alright well...see ya later.” Negan said. 

“Yeah see ya.” Rick got out of the car, this time it was his turn to lean back down into the doorway. “Negan, don’t feel awkward anymore, okay? You can feel however you want, you’re still gonna be a friend, got it?” 

“Alright Rick you’re starting to kill me with all the goddamn sappy shit, yeah yeah, we’re friends. Nothing more I get it.” Negan smiled crookedly. “But hey, if ya ever change your mind…”

“Fuck off.” Rick said, he shut the car door and walked up to his porch. He gave Negan a final wave before entering his house.

Negan laughed to himself as he pulled out of the driveway. 

‘Maybe in another life.’ He thought. “Fuck that.’

| END CH 17 |


	18. The Wolf

Chapter 18: The Wolf 

It was a week into February and Negan was busy with Simon and Dwight setting up the Valentine’s Day sale decor. The day had been slow so Rick and Michonne took their break together and went to the food court.

“This never happens.” Michonne said, sitting across from Rick.

“I know.” Rick smiled. “Oh so you can watch Judith tonight and tomorrow right?” 

“Tonight and tomorrow…? I can’t I have to go to my parent’s house remember? You know I’d bring her if I could.” Michonne said.

“Shit…” Rick sighed. “I totally forgot...okay I’ll ask Maggie.” 

“Is Carl excited? It’s been awhile since you and him did anything just the two of you.”

“Yeah he is, I mean, I guess he is. I’m having a hard time reading his emotions lately.” Rick said, wondering why Carl had been distant as of late.

“Well he’s 16, that’s typically how it goes.” Michonne replied.  
______________________________________

Carl was returning from his break when Negan saw him and jogged over. Negan leaned down to talk to him.

“Hey Carl, what’s the scoop?” He asked quietly.

“What?” 

Negan rolled his eyes. “It’s a week until Valentine’s Day, you gonna ask Enid out or what?” 

“Oh I-I...yeah, maybe.” Carl stammered, turning a little red.

“Maybe?? Carl you gotta do it, seriously kid. You better hurry up before someone else asks her out.” Negan said. “Once that happens it’s game over.” 

“Okay.” 

“Good.” He said, nudging Carl on the shoulder with his fist. “She’s gonna say yes.” 

Carl nodded and walked away, he didn’t know why Negan was being so nice to him. Rick asked him questions about crushes and things like that but Carl never felt comfortable telling his dad about it. Negan was different, it didn’t feel like talking to a parent. Still, it was a little weird to get dating advice from your boss.  
______________________________________

Rick found Maggie cleaning out the Women’s dressing room.

“Hey Maggie, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?” Rick said, leaning against the doorway of one of the dressing rooms. 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Can you watch Judith tonight and tomorrow? Me and Carl are going skiing...” 

“Oh man, Rick. I wish I could...me and Glenn are going into the city for a concert with Beth and Daryl.” Maggie said apologetically.

“Okay no problem, I’ll find someone.” Rick said unsurely. His relatives were too far, the babysitter during the day could only babysit during the day, and he didn’t want to go around Walker’s trying to pawn her off to people. 

Rick slumped in his chair in the office, there had to be someone he could ask but everyone seemed to have plans this weekend or was busy. Carol would’ve been perfect but like everyone else, she had plans she couldn’t get out of. He tapped his fingers on the armrest of his seat. He moved his chair slightly when the door opened.

“Whaddup, Eleanor Ricksby.” Negan said, plopping into his seat.

“That’s the dumbest joke I’ve ever heard.” Rick said.

“Not a Beatles fan?” Negan grinned. Rick didn’t respond. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t find anyone to watch Judith overnight. If I cancel skiing with Carl he’s gonna talk to me less than he already does.” Rick sighed. 

“Maybe someone should open up a kennel for babies.” Negan laughed to himself.

“Toddler.” 

“Right...uh...you know I...could…I could watch her.” Negan said carefully.

Rick laughed loudly, “What?” 

“I can watch Judith.” Negan said again, with such conviction that Rick stopped laughing.

“You serious?” Rick asked. “I don’t know…”

“What you don’t trust me?” Negan smirked. “Come on, you said I could meet her, right?”

Meet, yes, Rick thought. Watch overnight? That was a different story, one that Michonne would not want to read. Rick mulled over the idea. Wondering if he would he be a bad parent if he let a guy over six feet tall who cursed like a sailor and talked about bashing brains in watch his 2 year old.

“I’ll think about it.” Rick said.  
______________________________________

Michonne was busy in the backroom, looking at a clipboard of new products and making sure they were all labeled right. She was distracted, however, still thinking about New Year’s Eve. Michonne thought Rick would have told her what happened by now and she was starting to let it get to her. Rick’s business was his own, but she had never been excluded from any information from him before. She wondered why she was now. 

“Hey Michonne.” Morgan said, walking to the backroom. “I just gotta grab a camera.” 

“Okay. Hey…” Michonne began. “What would you do if someone wasn’t telling you something that you knew was bothering them?” 

“I would just leave it be.” Morgan said. “You have to let people come to you when they’re ready to talk. It’s hard, but it’s the best way to go about it.”

Michonne nodded. “Yeah...it is hard.” 

“You can’t push people, it ruins trust.” Morgan said, “Is this about Rick?”

“Yeah, I know he has his own life that he has to live but...I just wish he’d let me in more.” She replied.

“Rick’s a strong minded person and he’s level-headed, if he has something to tell you he will, if he doesn’t think it’s worth worrying over, he won’t.” Morgan replied, he always gave people the soundest advice.

“Thanks...so everything good upstairs?” She asked. 

“Yeah, Eugene and Tara are arguing over some TV show about zombies, but other than we’re good.”  
______________________________________

Rick and Michonne met by the escalators, Rick was going to be leaving soon with Carl. 

“So is Maggie going to watch Judith?” Michonne asked.

“She can’t.” Rick replied.

“Did you find someone though?” 

“There’s...one person who can watch her.” Rick said hesitantly. Rick saw instantly that Michonne already knew who he was talking about. She started to shake her head.

“No, no. Rick.” 

“I have no one else to ask, Michonne. I can’t cancel on Carl.” He said. 

“Rick are you insane? Do I have to bring you back down to Earth?” Michonne asked, crossing her arms. “What experience does that man have with watching a child?” 

“Look, he watches her overnight, and tomorrow afternoon you go over to the house and take over. It’s better than me finding someone on the internet, right?” Rick said.

Michonne closed her eyes, thinking. “I’ll be able to get to your house around two.” She said. “I can’t believe you’re going to let him watch her.” 

“You need to start giving him a chance.” Rick said. “You know, you didn’t like me when I first showed up here and now look at us.” 

“Yeah well...you didn’t come in here like a bat out of hell.” Michonne mumbled. She looked down at her feet. “You think he’s a good person?”

“He’s fucked up, but yeah.” Rick said.

Michonne breathed deeply. “I don’t know Rick…this is Judith we’re talking about. This is NEGAN we’re talking about.” 

“I’ll call him every hour. I have that nanny cam set up too.” 

Michonne looked passed Rick and then met Rick’s eyes. “Okay.” She said.   
______________________________________

Negan was setting up a display when Rick walked past him. “Follow me.” Rick said.

“Gladly.” Negan grinned. He followed Rick into the break room, the two sat down, Rick had grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

“Okay, I’m writing everything you need to know about Judith. You get off at the same time as me, right?” Rick asked.

“I’ll get off whenever you want me to Rick.” He smiled, sliding his tongue in between his teeth.

“You know what maybe this isn’t a good idea after all,” Rick started getting out of his seat.

“Woah woah! Wait, okay, okay I’m just kidding around jeez.” Negan said, rolling his eyes. “Yes my shift ends when yours does, Michonne is the closing manager tonight.” 

Rick sat back down and started scribbling on the paper. “Judith goes to bed at 7:30 which means you really only have to watch her for a few hours.” Rick looked at the clock in breakroom. “We get done in an hour...just drive straight to my house, okay? Michonne is going to take over tomorrow around 2pm, sleep wherever you want. There’s food and stuff in the fridge. I’ll write down what Judith needs to be fed. You can watch a movie with her, she never gets tired of Lady and the Tramp.” 

“Haha...okay.” Negan said, Rick handed him the paper.

“Just letting you know if you fuck anything up Michonne is actually going to kill you.” Rick said.

“I’m 45, Rick, I can take care of a child.” He laughed. Rick didn’t seem so sure.  
______________________________________

When Rick and Negan’s shift was over, Rick met Carl by the front doors. 

“You ready?” Rick said, giving Carl a gentle smile.

“Yeah.” Carl said, smiling back, which made Rick happy.

“Alright!” Negan said, coming up behind them and putting his arms around the two of them. “Y’all ready?” 

“What?” Carl asked.

“Your dad didn’t tell you? I’m watching Judith.” 

Carl looked at Rick sharply and then back at Negan. “You are?”

“Michonne will be there tomorrow.” Rick said, trying to reassure Carl. 

“Damn Carl, you don’t trust me either? I thought we were becoming best friends.” Negan grinned. 

“No it’s just...do you know anything about children?” Carl asked.

“Hey if you can watch your sister than I think I got it covered.” Negan said. “I’m not as incompetent as everyone apparently thinks I am.”

“Kay…” Carl said, “Let’s just go already.” 

Rick and Carl got into their car and Negan followed close behind.

“Is this a good idea, Dad?” Carl asked.

“He’s going to be fine.” Rick said. “It’s not rocket science.”

“Yeah but...it’s Negan.” Carl said, looking out the back window.

“Yeah...I know.” Rick mumbled. 

He pulled into the driveway and Carl jumped out of the car quickly. Negan pulled alongside the house. The babysitter’s car was in the other spot on the driveway. Rick waited for Negan to walk up to the porch before entering the house.

“Hey Olivia,” Rick said, “This is Negan, my boss.” 

It took everything in Negan not to make a comment about being Rick’s boss, instead he said, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too…” She was holding Judith. Rick took her from Olivia.

“Hey sweetheart,” He said, “How are you?” 

“Daddy!” She said excitedly. She booped his nose. Negan could have died. Rick thanked Olivia for coming and she left. 

“You’re getting a new babysitter tonight, okay? This is Negan.” Rick said. 

Judith looked over at Negan and pointed to his beard, “Wolf!” She laughed and outstretched her arms to Negan. Rick handed her over to him. 

“Hey cutie,” Negan said softly. “You’re right, I am a wolf.” He laughed gently. “I heard you like Lady and the Tramp.”

Judith’s eyes lit up, “Lady and Tramp! I wanna watch!” She giggled.

“Alright, we’ll watch it.” Negan said, “But first your daddy needs to show me around.” 

Rick took Judith and put her down, she followed Carl around while Rick showed Negan the house.

“Okay so this is the kitchen, I texted Olivia earlier,” Rick said looking in the fridge, “She already put together dinner for Judith you just have to heat it up. The movie is already in the DVD player, I’m sure she’s already watched it today. And then at 7:30 just put her in her bed, she’s a good sleeper. She usually wakes up around 9.” Rick said. 

“She’s so fucking cute,” Negan said. “You’re adorable with her.” 

“She seemed to like you already, honestly I was scared, but you were really good with her.” Rick said, ignoring Negan’s ‘adorable’ comment. “Alright I gotta get the suitcases in the car.” 

Carl put his suitcase by the front door and Judith ran over to Negan in the kitchen, she was holding a stuffed animal and gesturing for Negan to pick her up. Negan obliged. He followed Rick to the front door.

“Alright…” Rick said, “Michonne will-”

“Be here at two, I know.” Negan said, 

“And her dinner-”

“In the fridge. Rick, I got it.” 

“Okay.” Rick said, then he squeezed Judith’s toes, “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” 

“Bye bye Daddy!” Judith replied, Rick kissed her forehead, Negan stopped breathing for a moment.

“Bye Judith.” Carl said.

“Alright, I’m gonna call every hour.” Rick said. 

Negan laughed, “Whatever you want, Rick. Have fun.” 

When Rick and Carl left, Negan took Judith into the family room. 

“Alright you ready to watch Lady and the Tramp?” He asked.

“Yes!!” Judith said excitedly.   
______________________________________

Negan got a call exactly an hour later.

“Hey babe.” He said nonchalantly.

“Um Negan?” Carl said. 

“OH! Carl! HAHA Uh I was just kidding I thought your dad was...uh,” Negan swallowed hard. “What’s up?”

“Um...how is everything?”

“It’s good, Judith ate, we’re almost done the movie.” Negan said, feeling hot. 

“Okay.” Carl said. “Bye.” 

Rick and Carl were still driving and he looked over at Carl, “That was quick, everything cool?” 

“Yeah…” Carl said unsurely.

“What?” Rick asked. “Did he say something stupid?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What.”

“Uh, he called you babe, he thought you were the one calling.” Carl said.

“He is such a jackass.” Rick couldn’t help but laugh. “I would have loved to see his face when he heard you talk on the other end of the phone. We’ll call that karma.”

“Yeah it’s pretty funny....he’s not that bad.” Carl said.

“No, he isn’t, but he can be.” Rick replied, a part of him relieved he had atleast one person on his side.  
______________________________________

By the time the movie was ending, Judith had fallen asleep in Negan’s lap. Negan was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. He couldn’t help but think about Lucille and he laughed quietly to himself thinking about the movie. How he was like Tramp and Lucille was like Lady. How he failed to hit on her the first time he met her, like Tramp. How he failed to make a good impression in front of her friends, like Tramp. But also how she saw who he could be if he just dropped the act, like Rick. Negan sighed. He couldn’t believe he was sitting in Rick’s house, watching Rick’s TV, with Rick’s child asleep on his lap for fucks sake. He looked over towards the kitchen and couldn’t help but get lost in thinking about Rick grabbing him another beer from the fridge, smiling gently at how cute Judith looked, then smiling at Negan. Negan would look at Rick and wink at him, and Rick would roll his eyes. They’d go sit on the porch in summer and Rick would make lemonade. And Negan would have a family. He snapped out it after getting too lost in the daydream and felt heavy with guilt. He still missed Lucille. But he knew it had gone sour. They both knew it, but neither one wanted to pay attention to the expiration date. And then it was too late. Lucille spent her last moments on Earth married to someone she didn’t want to be with. Negan assumed that, anyway. But Rick was different than Lucille. For obvious reasons, Negan thought, but for subtle reasons too. 

When Rick and Carl got to their hotel, Rick pulled out his phone and checked his nanny cam. He saw Negan getting up from the family room and walking upstairs. Rick flipped to the camera in Judith’s room and watched Negan gently put her to bed. Rick smiled softly, and breathed a sigh of relief that his house wasn’t on fire. 

Negan went back downstairs and looked in the fridge. He pulled out a soda and microwaved random leftovers he found. Afterwards he watched TV for a while, flipping through random channels. He got up and started to look around Rick’s house. Negan looked carefully at the photos of Rick and Lori; even more so at the ones with Rick, Lori, and Carl. He was saddened that there would never be a photo of Lori and Judith. He pushed the thought away. It was his first time seeing what Lori looked like and he thought she looked beautiful next to Rick. He cursed the world for taking her from him, but thanked the world for giving him Michonne. At this point, he just wanted Rick to have whatever made him happy. He wondered if he would ever get that. 

Carl was asleep in the bed next to Rick’s. Rick had opened up his nanny cam app again just to make sure Judith was still alive. He flipped over to the family room camera and saw Negan walking out. Rick waited a few minutes and when Negan didn’t return he flipped to Judith’s camera again, he wasn’t there either. 

Negan had quietly walked up the stairs. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he walked into Rick’s bedroom. Rick did say he could sleep wherever he wanted. Negan entered Rick’s bedroom with such silence that Negan didn’t feel alive. Rick’s room was comforting, and definitely lived in but neat. Negan found his own room to be cold and empty. He walked over to Rick’s nightstand, there was a picture of Michonne holding Judith on it. 

Rick had one more camera in his room since Judith sometimes slept in there. He watched Negan cautiously move around his space. ‘That son of a bitch is going to sleep in my fucking bed.’ Rick thought. 

Negan sat on the bed, his shoes had been kicked off hours before, and he rolled onto the covers facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, getting sick from his thoughts. He wanted to sleep in Rick’s bed, wanted to know what it felt like to be in one that had been lived in by another person. He felt a void when he slept in his own bed. Negan sighed.

Rick watched him sit up and leave the room. He flipped to the camera in the family room and saw Negan grab the blanket from the recliner and set up a pillow. He laid on the couch and started to go to sleep. Rick sighed and closed out of the app. He tried to fall asleep but couldn’t.

Negan rested his arms over his forehead, he stared ahead at the dark wall, wondering again about that ‘goddamn other life’. It was nice of Rick to say that but Negan wished he hadn’t, it only made Negan feel like there was some shot he could take but he knew there wasn’t. Rick was just being nice. But he didn’t have to be, Negan thought. He wondered what it would be like the other way around, if he had a boss who kissed him randomly at a New Year’s Party. Negan would’ve decked him immediately, threw a fit, the whole thing. But Rick didn’t. Negan knew a lot of people would’ve reacted a lot different, including himself. Maybe there was another life where Rick would want to be with him. Maybe if Michonne wasn’t dating him...Negan laughed painfully at the idea of being a homewrecker...no...it would have to be a universe where Michonne wasn’t there. Negan had a hard time accepting that it was never going to happen. He knew Rick and Michonne would probably get married. Negan shook his head, he didn’t know what the hell he was thinking. Even if, for some reason, Michonne and Rick broke up, Rick would not date Negan. He felt stupid even thinking about it. He could see Carl’s face now, and all the other people in Rick and Negan’s life. It would be stupid as fuck. Negan, sleeping in Rick’s bed next to him, taking care of Judith in the middle of the night because she’s sick, letting Rick sleep. Driving Carl to school because he was running late. Making breakfast for Rick. Kissing him softly but growling for more. Negan grabbed the extra pillow beside him and pressed it against his face. He didn’t know who he was anymore. 

‘A wolf,’ he thought, ‘A desperate wolf.’

Negan knew he deserved everything he got. He hurt Lucille more than she ever hurt him. He made life hell for the both of them, and he knew not getting a chance to fix that was what he truly deserved. But she didn’t. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. Rick got a second chance because he was a good person. Negan almost felt angry at Rick for making him feel like he could be one too. Because he knew he wasn’t. Sometimes it’s too late to change. Sometimes it’s too late to cash in on your second chance. Still, Rick broke the facade Negan carried. Negan came into Walker’s expecting to dominate the store and be an asshole whenever he wanted. But Rick changed that. And Negan wondered if maybe it actually was all cosmic. That maybe the universe did a horrible thing for Negan to be a better person. He wondered if it would ever feel worth it. Because right now it didn’t. 

| END CH 18 |


	19. Vertigo Heart

Chapter 19: Vertigo Heart

Michonne practically ripped the door down when she arrived at Rick's house that afternoon, she found Negan playing with Judith in the family room.

"See?" He said. "I'm not a monster."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "You can leave now."

Negan nodded and looked towards Judith. "Bye sweetheart." He said.

"No!" Judith exclaimed.

"I gotta go," Negan laughed gently, "Michonne's gonna play with you now."

"Meeshy! We can all play!"

"I'm sorry baby, Negan has to go now." Michonne said, walking over to Judith and picking her up. "Say goodbye."

Negan stood up and Judith waved, "Bye Wolfy." She said giggling.

"See ya cutie." He replied, he looked at Michonne before walking past her, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. He had to go to work and take over, Glenn was acting as manager and Negan figured he'd better get there as soon as he could.  
______________________________________

The next day Rick met Negan in the office, coffee in hand, before the store opened.

"Thanks." Rick said. "You did a good job."

"Hm." Negan looked at Rick. "No problem. How was skiing?"

"It was fun, Carl did really well...I did not." Rick laughed. "But it was nice. I haven't spent time with him like that in a while. I just hope he starts talking to me more...I don't know." Rick shrugged.

"Don't take it personally, he's trying to ask Enid out and he's nervous as fuck." Negan grinned. "It's pretty damn cute, actually. But if she says no I might have to schedule them around each other," Negan laughed, "And that would be annoying."

"Did Carl tell you that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we've been talking about it."

Rick didn't know what he felt but he knew he definitely felt anger. He wasn't sure if that was directed towards Negan, Carl, or himself.

"I don't know why he wouldn't talk to me about it." Rick thought aloud.

"Hey man it's...it's like a parent thing, right? I wouldn't wanna talk to my fucking dad about asking a girl out. It's uncomfortable. I'm transparent and I tell it how it fucking is, some people like that." Negan explained.

"Yeah I just don't know if I want you giving him advice on relationships." Rick said, the words had already come out before he realized the implications.

"The FUCK is that supposed to mean?" Negan asked angrily. "Look Rick." He said sharply. "If your kid don't wanna fuckin' talk to you then that's your fucking problem. Maybe if you didn't act so goddamn self righteous then he'd confide in you, no one likes asking advice from someone who acts so fucking perfect and morally sound all the fucking time."

"Acts perfect? I thought I was." Rick said, "According to you, right?" Rick felt the anger boiling over. "I'm gonna give you an idea, okay? Don't talk to Carl about that shit anymore, I don't need you corrupting him."

"Corrupting him?" Negan asked, squinting at Rick, his voice turning hoarse. "Where the fuck is this coming from all of a sudden? You just let me watch your goddamn two year old."

"Yeah and maybe that was a mistake." Rick said, he didn't mean it, but for some reason he just wanted to hurt Negan.

"Fuck you!" Negan yelled. "You've got some fucking nerve! What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is your fucking around with my family!"

"Well RICK, you're entire family seems to fucking work for me, so I kind of have to don't I?" Negan yelled. "GodDAMN, seriously Rick what the fuck is the matter with you?"

Rick snapped out of it and stared at Negan, who looked like a wild animal, the way he looked in the garage.

"Fuck…" Rick breathed.

Negan stared at him painfully, like an animal caught in a trap, wondering when the final shot was going to be taken.

"I'm sorry." Rick whispered, he looked at the floor, out of focus. "I just feel like I'm losing. I can't win with Michonne, I can't win with Carl...I took it out on you." He muttered.

Negan didn't say anything for a moment, wondering how Rick could do it. How Rick could back off so easily, how he could admit why was he actually mad. Negan never did that with anybody, he was the type of person to fight until he was dead. A part of him wanted Rick to keep going, it was the self destructive nature in him that just wanted to fight.

"Whatever." Negan grumbled, Rick could still hear the pain in his voice.

"Negan." Rick said.

"You're a fucking asshole, Rick Grimes." Negan smirked. "Just gonna give you a warning this time, you come at me again like that and you're not gonna make it."

"We'll see."  
______________________________________

The rest of the week went normal and the excitement among the employees for Valentine's Day was starting to grow. Rick waited in the office for Michonne, when she walked inside he pulled out a present. Michonne groaned.

"Rick...I thought we weren't getting each other anything."

"You know I can't do that." Rick smiled, waving the present towards her.

"Okay well...now I feel like a jerk." She laughed, taking the present. She pulled away the wrapping paper to reveal a simple silver banded bracelet that had their initials on it.

"I've never been good at picking stuff out." Rick admitted. "Hope you like it."

"I love it." Michonne said, breathless. She immediately put it on, the gift made her feel like everything was okay between them even though she knew there was still tension.

"I love you." Rick said in a factual way, as if trying to tell Michonne that nothing had changed.

"I love you too." Michonne grinned, and she kissed Rick on the cheek.

"Oh, Sophia's going to watch Judith tonight...Carl has a date." Rick said.

"WHAT?" Michonne screamed with delight. "He asked out Enid after all?"

"Yeah, and she said yes. He told me about it...surprisingly."

"That's great." Michonne replied. "Do you have to drive them somewhere?"

"No, Carl's going to make dinner at our house. Hopefully we don't come home to smoke and ashes. He said it was fine if he had to watch Judith but...then it wouldn't feel like a date, right?" Rick asked.

"No, it wouldn't." Michonne smirked.  
______________________________________

Glenn and Maggie were talking by the dressing rooms, they were going to go out to dinner and to see a movie, something simple.

"I wish you didn't have to go upstairs." Maggie said, her finger hooked in Glenn's belt loop.

"Me too. Abraham keeps asking me for advice."

"That's so cute." Maggie laughed. "You think you're some kind of expert?" She asked playfully.

"I know a thing or two." He replied.

"Alright hotshot, go back upstairs before Negan comes slinking round." Maggie said.

As Maggie walked back to the register to help Sasha she noticed Daryl walking over towards the perfume counter. Maggie smiled to herself. Daryl and Beth were getting more serious and Maggie was happy for both of them. She still felt a little protective over Beth but she knew Daryl wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Daryl leaned against the counter, Beth was finishing up with her last customer. Valentine's Day always saw the most perfume sales.

"What's going on?" She asked Daryl, grinning.

"You sure you just want to hang at my place? We can go somewhere…"

"No I kind of just want a night in." Beth said, trying to be nonchalant, in all reality she just really REALLY wanted to go Daryl's house.

"Alright." Daryl smiled shyly.  
______________________________________

Carol was looking at her phone's clock every five minutes, waiting for her shift to end. She was lucky and got one of the early shifts. When it finally ended she nearly bolted to clock out. She was about to go on her first real date in years and she just wanted to get it over with. She saw Ezekial waiting outside of Kingdom Outlets.

"Your chariot awaits." He said proudly.

Carol rolled her eyes and smiled. "Does it?"

"Yes, and so do I." Ezekial purred, kissing her cheek. Carol hit his shoulder playfully.

"I have high expectations you know." She said.

"I know." Ezekial smiled smoothly, Carol wouldn't admit it but it made her knees feel weak. She followed Ezekial out of the mall and into his car. He began driving to an unknown location. Carol was beginning to feel antsy. Her anxiety lessened when she saw where Ezekial was pulling into.

"The zoo?" She said, a small laugh escaping her.

"Private tour by yours truly." Ezekial said, looking over to Carol and turning off the ignition.

"Do I get to meet Shiva?"

"Of course."  
______________________________________

Negan was walking around the store when he ran into Aaron.

"Oh hey Aaron." He said, smiling crookedly.

"Hey." Aaron said awkwardly. Anytime Negan talked to Aaron it was weird and awkward, the man did fire him on the spot after all.

"So got plans tonight?"

"Yeah." Aaron replied casually.

"Shit, didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't."

"Oh is this like your first date?" Negan asked.

"No. I'm dating Jesus."

Negan laughed. Aaron stared at him angrily. "I'm sorry, I'm not...I'm not laughing at you it's just hilarious every time someone says his name." Negan cleared his throat. "But seriously? You guys are a couple?"

"Yeah, sorry I thought you knew?" Aaron said questioningly.

"Why would I know?"

"Nothing...nothing." Aaron was relieved that not everyone saw him and Jesus shamelessly making out on New Years. "You know most of the employees here are dating, right?" Aaron asked.

Negan blinked a few times. "What?"

Aaron sighed, he would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't Negan standing in front of him. "Maggie and Glenn, Daryl and Beth...me and Jesus...Sasha and Abraham-"

"WOAH slow the fuck down, they're all dating each other?" Negan asked, genuinely shocked.

"-and Tara and Denise, and obviously Rick and Michonne." Aaron finished.

"Wow...I had no fucking clue...I mean I knew about Rick...DAMN everyone's getting laid here but me?" He busted out laughing. "Shit...even Carl and Enid…" Negan put his hands on his hips. "Slim pickings left huh? Is there some code where we all gotta date each other? Who's left…"

"I'm gonna go now." Aaron said.

"Yeah sure." Negan said, letting him walk past him. He was still processing all the information and wondered how the fuck he didn't notice it all before. 'Because you're blinded by Rick fucking Grimes.' He thought. Negan walked into the break room to grab a drink when he saw Rosita sitting at one of the tables. "You doing anything tonight?" He asked. "I just found out everyone around here is fucking each other, who's your person of choice?"

"No one." Rosita said.

"Really? You're one of the hottest people here I'm surprised. I mean shit, sorry, don't rat me out to corporate." He laughed, putting his hands up. Rosita glared at him.

"I dated Abraham, it didn't work out. Spencer liked me, I hate him. Want to know anything else?" She said bitterly.

"Damn, wanna go out sometime?"

Rosita scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Negan shrugged. "Hey if everyone's pairing off we might as well, right?"

"Yeah, no thanks." Rosita said.

"Then I guess we're both gonna be alone on goddamn Valentine's Day." Negan grinned and walked out. Rosita groaned. She was starting to get over Abraham but it still stung. And with love shoved in her face all day, it didn't make things easier. Negan being a jackass also didn't help.

By the end of the day all the couples were beginning to pair off to go spend their Valentine's Day together. Rick and Michonne went out to dinner, but not before texting Carl to be careful. Sasha and Abraham were going to go ice skating, Sasha's idea. Jesus and Aaron were going to watch movies all night and Tara and Denise decided to go bowling (based on Beth's suggestion). Maggie and Glenn made their way to dinner to the same restaurant as their first official date. Afterwards they went to see a movie that was supposed to be romantic but ended up being depressing. Maggie didn't mind though, since her and Glenn hardly paid attention to the movie at all. Beth was following Daryl on his motorcycle, Hershel still wouldn't let him take her for a ride. She pulled up alongside his house, a cute bungalow styled home. Beth was surprised at how adorable it was. She met Daryl at the front door.

"Just make sure my cat doesn't get out." He said, unlocking the door.

"You didn't tell me you had a cat!" Beth said excitedly.

"Yeah his name's Cherokee Rose...Sophia picked the name." Daryl laughed. "I don't know why." Daryl opened the door and let Beth inside, she made an excited noise when a black cat came walking up to them.

"Can I hold him?" Beth asked.

"Yeah he's super friendly."

Beth picked up the cat and kissed the top of it's face. "He's sooo cute!"

"Come on, I'll show you the house." Daryl said, leading Beth towards the kitchen.  
______________________________________

Carol's arm was looped around Ezekial's as he showed her all the animals. There were still holiday lights strung along the zoo. Ezekial told her he made them leave it up until after tonight. Carol was impressed at all of his knowledge and wondered why he even bothered with Kingdom Outlets. Ezekial led Carol up to one of the exhibits.

"Ready to meet Shiva?" He asked.

"I'm always ready to meet a local celebrity." She smirked, following Ezekial into the exhibit. "Is it...safe?"

"Yes. There's other trainers over there." Ezekial said, pointing to a walled off section of the exhibit. "But trust me, we won't need them." Carol almost gasped when Shiva began walking up to them. Ezekial immediately went over to her, and petted her gently on the head. "Hey Shiva," He said, "This is Carol."

Carol didn't move. "Um, maybe we shouldn't. I don't want to end up on one of those TV shows about deadly animal encounters."

Ezekial laughed, "Just come here."

Carol walked over carefully, Shiva rubbed her head against Carol's legs.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Shiva wouldn't hurt a fly." Ezekial assured. Carol just raised her eyebrows at him. Yeah, a tiger wouldn't hurt a fly, sure. She lowered her hands to pet Shiva, and was relieved when Shiva let her.

"This is definitely some date." She said.

"Well, it's not over yet." Ezekial smiled. "Ready for dinner?"

"Are you asking me or Shiva?" Carol joked.  
______________________________________

Michonne was taking another sip of wine when she admitted, "Can't believe Negan did a good job with Judith."

"Yeah...I kind of flipped out on him today, for no fucking reason." Rick sighed.

"I don't think you need a reason to flip out on Negan." Michonne said.

"Maybe." Rick shrugged. "Things have just been...different ever since he showed up."

"I know…" Michonne sighed. "He came in like a tornado, I feel like we're dealing with the repercussions of that. He's calmed down a lot though, that's good."

"I feel like you and I haven't been…" Rick tried to find the right words.

"A team?" Michonne added.

"Yeah…" Rick said. "You feel the same?"

"I do…it's mostly just because of him but...I know you've had more heart to hearts with him than I have." She said.

"I guess once I saw that side of him I couldn't unsee it. But...I'm not going to just ignore when he's an actual asshole." Rick said. "He's lost...he's kind of pathetic really. I guess anyone who creates that much of a bravado for themselves always is."

"Well...I'm going to try to understand your decisions more. He didn't kill Judith...that earned some points in my book." Michonne said.

"Thanks...and I won't excuse his actions. And I'll include you in more decision making." Rick replied.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Michonne smiled. They were finally getting somewhere.  
______________________________________

Negan drove around for a while before deciding to go to the Atlantis bar. He hadn't gotten shitfaced since Thanksgiving and he figured now was as good as time as any. It was his first Valentine's Day without Lucille. He locked his car and entered the bar, sat in the same spot as before, and ordered a drink and a couple shots to start. He glanced around the bar. There were some couples, but it was a lot of singles. He wondered if he should just go out and fuck someone. Probably not, he thought. But he wanted to.

After about an hour he was beginning to feel it so he kept ordering. The bartender looked at him questioningly and when Negan assured him he would call a cab, the bartender gave him another drink.

"Well well well." A familiar voice echoed in Negan's ear. "Should've figured you'd be here."

Negan turned around and laughed, shaking his head. "Fffucking Alpha." He slurred.

"Aw, you got wasted without me." She said, sitting down next to him, ordering a drink for herself. "So what are you drinking to."

"My dead fucking wife." Negan said, cracking a smile. "My hopeless life."

"Ah so you're a poet when you're drunk, personally I just get loud and happy." Alpha crossed her legs.

"Fuck off." Negan muttered.

"Come on, you don't wanna be friends?" Alpha asked.

"HA! No."

"You need at least one right? Oh wait, you do have at least one, Rick Grimes." Alpha said.

"Yeah that's probably not fuck...ing true." Negan took another swig of his beer.

"What? Why not?" Alpha asked.

"Because." Negan said, he could feel himself getting dizzy. "He doesn't love me."

Alpha's eyes didn't blink, she just stared at Negan. "What?" She asked, wondering if she heard him right.

"Rick. He doesn't love me back." Negan laughed pathetically.

"You...love Rick?" Alpha laughed, her eyebrows raised.

"Obviously!" Negan growled, not realizing that only his drunk self thought it was obvious.

"Woah shit." Alpha breathed, processing what Negan was telling her. "Does Rick know?" She pried, trying to get more information out of him.

"Yeah he fuckin' knows, I fucking kissed him for Christ's sake." Negan was trying to get the last sips from his beer, clearly not aware at what was happening.

"You kissed Rick?" Alpha was beaming.

"Yeah on New Yearsss." Negan's eyes faltered, he slapped a few bills on the table.

"That's crazy, hey does Michonne know?"

"Of course not!" Negan yelled, "I'm not a fffucking...moronnn." Negan tried standing up but swayed, he put his hand on the bar. "I'm fucking outta here."

"Need a ride?" Alpha asked.

"I don't fucking care."

Getting Negan into Alpha's car was a struggle, but she finally buckled him in. Alpha tried her best to follow Negan's drunken instructions back to his house, she pulled into his driveway.

"Home sweet home." She said.

"Whatever." Negan grumbled trying to get the keys out of his leather jacket's pocket.

"See ya tomorrow." She said slyly. Negan ignored her or he just didn't hear her, Alpha wasn't sure which it was. He fumbled out of the car and Alpha watched him struggle to get his door open. She smiled to herself and couldn't wait for the next day. She was going to have fun talking to Michonne.  
______________________________________

Beth and Daryl were sitting on the couch, they had just finished playing board games. Beth was resting her head against Daryl's shoulder. She looked at him and Daryl leaned in to kiss her. It was perfect, Beth thought, it was all perfect. For a moment she imagined sharing the bungalow with him and his cat. It was a silly daydream, but one she hoped would become reality.

Sasha and Abraham both failed at iceskating but laughed the entire time, it was easy, and the two were starting to feel more comfortable letting their relationship progress. Rosita ended up hanging out with Eugene. It was nice to hang out again and they both agreed that they wanted to get the trio back together. Rosita didn't want her relationship with Abraham to die completely, and she was starting to be okay with the idea of just being friends. 

When Rick and Michonne got home after picking up Judith, Enid had already left. When Rick asked Carl how the date went he just smiled and shrugged. Rick thought it was sweet. After they all went to bed, Rick and Michonne stayed up late in Rick's bedroom.

"We should go on a trip." Michonne said, kissing Rick's neck.

"That would be great." Rick exhaled, he wanted to get away badly. Skiing was fun but he imagined sitting by a pool with Michonne somewhere, watching her dive in the water, and he'd go in after her.

"Let's plan one then." Michonne said. Rick kissed her and moved so that he was on top of her. She laughed quietly. Rick gently pulled at Michonne's underwear, he had already taken his own off. The two finally felt like they were on the same page.

Negan stumbled up to his room and fell asleep immediately. He was woken up abruptly by his alarm. He didn't feel as bad as he thought he was going to. He walked outside to get in his car. His car wasn't there. It was at the bar. Alpha drove him home. Alpha was there at the bar. Negan was drunk. He told her about Rick. About New Years. She knew. Negan didn't even make it inside before throwing up on the grass.

| END CH 19 |


	20. Bermuda Triangle

Chapter 20: Bermuda Triangle

Negan hastily called Dwight to come drive him to the bar so he could get his car. He was going to be late to work. He really didn’t want to be late. Negan brushed his teeth, again, and waited for Dwight at the end of his driveway. When Dwight pulled up, Negan hopped in the car, and told him to hurry the fuck up. Negan was beginning to sweat, after Dwight dropped him off at the bar, he got in his car and waited for Dwight to leave the parking lot. Negan opened the door of his car and vomited again. He sped away, making his way to Walker’s.

Rick and Michonne waited as long as they could for Negan to show up in the morning before going out into the store to do their work. Rick didn’t know where Negan was, he was never late. In fact, he always gave people a hard time for being late. Rick assumed he got shitfaced. He was right.

Negan took up two spaces in the parking lot. He practically ripped his keys out of the car.

Alpha was on her way into Walker’s, she snuck around, trying to look for Michonne without Rick being by her. She spotted Michonne on the first floor by the Women’s department. 

“You’re Michonne, right?” Alpha asked. “We haven’t met yet, but I’m Alpha.” 

“Yeah I know who you are.” Michonne said coolly, she crossed her arms. “What can I help you with?”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you.” A sly smile crept on the corners of Alpha’s lips, she put one hand on her hip. “It’s about Rick.”

Michonne furrowed her brow. “What about him?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I ran into Negan at a bar last night and he told me something I think you should know.” Alpha smirked.

Negan’s key fob wasn’t locking his car and as he tried to lock the car manually, he dropped his keys on the pavement. He let out a noise that was a mix between a whine and a growl.

“Yeah...what’s that?” Michonne asked.

“On New Year’s, you all went to your boss’ house right? That’s where Negan punched Spencer.” 

“Yeah…” Michonne didn’t know where this was going, but she started to put two and two together that she was about to find out what Rick hadn’t told her.

Negan finally got the car locked, he had almost abandoned it, but the last thing he needed was some fucker messing with his car. He began to walk up to the mall. 

“Negan told me he kissed Rick, that he loved him.” Alpha said, like it didn’t have any weight to it.

Michonne stared at her expressionless, she let out a laugh. “That’s...ridiculous.” 

“Well, it’s true. Negan was shitfaced, people tend to tell the truth when they’re shitfaced. If I were you I’d have some serious issues with that guy. But then again, everyone seems real loyal here, or so Rick tells me.” Alpha replied. 

Michonne didn’t respond, the night was replaying in her mind. She remembered Rick acting weird, acting sick in the bathroom when she tried to knock, acting weird on the couch. Rick wouldn’t tell her what happened and what Alpha was saying was starting to seem very plausible. 

Negan could see Alpha talking to Michonne. He watched as Michonne’s demeanor changed, watched as Alpha said something else before turning on her heel and leaving. Negan bolted to the office, he had to find Rick.

Michonne was flustered. She was confused. It seemed ridiculous but the evidence was there. She didn’t know what to feel. She felt angry. Why didn’t Rick freak out? Why didn’t Rick have him transferred? She just didn’t understand him. He let him watch Judith. Negan loved Rick? How? She knew she had to find him. Or Negan, if he was even at the store yet. Whoever she found first didn’t matter. 

“Where’s Rick??” Negan asked, he had ran up the escalator when he didn’t find Rick in the office or break room.

“He’s over in Electronics.” Heath said, and watched as Negan ran away. He had no idea what was going on or why Negan didn’t just call over the radio for Rick. He shrugged and continued what he was doing. 

Michonne walked calmly through the first floor, looking for Rick. She didn’t want to make a big fuss and call him over the radio. She made her way to the office.

Negan slid on the slick flooring when he saw Rick in one of the Electronics aisles. He regained his balance and ran over to Rick.

“Rick!” He called out, his voice hoarse and out of breath. 

“You’re late.” Rick said, crossing his arms, waiting for the excuse.

“Rick, she knows, Michonne knows.” He said, breathing heavy.

“What?” Rick asked, “About…”

“Alpha,” Negan coughed, “I was drunk at the bar I fucking...I fucking told her about New Year’s.”

Rick shoved Negan, “What the fuck did you do that for??” 

Negan hit one of the shelves lightly, “Yeah I did it on purpose!” He replied. “I was shitfaced! I already have no filter sober how do you think I get when I drink??” 

Rick put his hands to his head, he had to process it. He should have already told Michonne. It made it so much worse that she found out from someone else. 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Negan asked. “I’m sorry, I’m fucking sorry Rick, I fucked everything up. Again. But Rick, that’s not the only thing I told her-” 

The two both looked up when Michonne stood at the end of the aisle. She stared at Rick, then at Negan. Rick glanced over at Negan and wondered how a person could look just like an animal caught in a bear trap, and again, how Negan looked like he was just waiting for the final shot to take him out. 

“Is it true.” Michonne whispered, walking up to them, she was looking at Negan. “Did you kiss him?”

Rick expected Negan to lie, to laugh in Michonne’s face, he almost wished he did. 

“Yes.” He said.

“You...love him?” The words felt heavy coming out of Michonne’s mouth.

Negan looked down at the floor, it didn’t look as white as he remembered. He glanced up at Rick. Negan’s next answer was going to put them all in an uncomfortable position, but he was tired. 

“Yes.” Negan said quietly. 

Rick snapped his head up to Negan. “What?” He breathed and Negan almost forgot Rick didn’t know about that part. He had kissed Rick, made it clear he liked him, but Rick didn’t know he loved him. 

“I-”

“You...can’t.” Was all Michonne said.

“...I know.” Negan blinked and his eyes watered. The final shot. 

The three stood there for a while. Michonne was fiddling with her hands. Rick didn’t know what to say. Negan stared at the ground. 

“Why…” Michonne finally said, “Why do you...love him?” She didn’t meet Negan’s gaze, she was almost whispering to herself, trying to figure it all out.

“Why do you?” Negan replied. Michonne’s head shot up, and she stared at Negan’s eyes. “Look...ah...me and Rick already talked about it, it’s...not...a big deal.” But Negan didn’t believe that.

“We talked about-” Rick began, but Michonne cut him off before he could tell Negan that they only talked about the kiss and a crush, not love.

“My boss...being in love with my boyfriend...kissing him unwarranted...isn’t a big deal?” Michonne asked, anger started to infect her words.

“Michonne.” Rick said.

“You came in here treating us all like shit.” Michonne spat, pointing at Negan. “You’re an asshole, a loud fucking douchebag. How can you love him? What about your wife??”

Negan grimaced and looked at Rick angrily. “You fucking told her??” He asked.

“I-”

“Yeah, he did, trying to get me to understand you more.” Michonne said, cutting Rick off. “But it didn’t work then and it sure as hell doesn’t work now. Your wife dies and a few months later you’re in love with someone else??” 

Fuck off!” Negan yelled, “You don’t fucking know about me and my fucking wife and you better leave her out of this!!” 

“Negan-” 

“Why should I??” Michonne asked, her voice getting louder. “Tell me why I shouldn’t, go on!! You’re nothing more than an insecure piece of shit who hides under some kind of hostile bravado!” 

Negan was wrong. THAT was the final shot. 

_‘Well you’re an exception, you’re an overly aggressive insecure piece of shit!” Lucille yelled, cutting across grass to the car._

_‘Where are you going??’ Negan had yelled, bare feet hitting the stoop._

_‘To get the fuck away from you!!’ Lucille was getting in the car._

_‘Get the fuck back here!’ Negan shouted. He wouldn’t see her alive after that._

Negan stared at Michonne. “I’m sorry.” He said. 

Michonne and Rick both stared at Negan confused. “What?” Michonne said.

“I’m sorry.” Negan felt tears fall from his eyes but he didn’t care. He had fought and fought with Lucille. He had screamed till his voice got hoarse, she had thrown things. He had slammed doors, she had yelled until she couldn’t anymore. He wondered what would have happened if he just said ‘I’m sorry’ to her before she left the house that day. Negan closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

Michonne looked over at Rick and back to Negan. She looked at the ground and put her hands up, “I need to go...think.” She said, and walked away. 

Rick looked up at Negan, who was wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed. 

“Negan…” Rick began, but he was speechless.

“Rick...I…” Negan closed his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you...were in love with me.” Rick could hardly say it. “I thought it was just…” Rick would have used the word innocent, if it wasn’t Negan he was talking about.

“I have to go.” Negan said, pushing past Rick, he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He didn’t want to look at Rick. 

“Negan! Wait!” Rick called out, but Negan was walking away too fast. Rick continued to follow him, Negan was walking out to the rest of the mall. “Where are you going??” Rick shouted.

“I’m going to go beat the ever living shit out of Alpha!” Negan yelled back. Rick ran up to him and pulled on his arm. 

“Negan, stop.” Rick said, but Negan kept walking. Rick pulled harder.

“Stop!!” Negan shouted and he didn’t care who was around to hear. “Let me go!” Negan had started to cry again, this time out of anger, and his eyes burned.

“Negan…” Rick pulled him off into a hall that led to the restrooms. “Stop.” 

Negan buried his head in his hands. “She fucking ruined everything!” He growled.

“Nothing is ruined.” Rick said.

“Are you shitting me?” Negan spat, “It’s all ruined! Michonne hates me more than she did before, you probably think I’m some kind of fucking stalker, and now I have to leave!” 

“Will you shut the fuck up??” Rick yelled. “Stop being so fucking dramatic all the time! It doesn’t have to be a big deal!”

“You keep saying that! Not a big deal?? Rick?? I fucking love you!!” Negan exclaimed. “You have a serious girlfriend who wants to kill me, I’m your fucking boss!...it’s a big fucking deal, Rick.” 

“Then what do you want, Negan?? What do you want the solution to be?” Rick asked.

“I want to go beat the fuck out of Alpha!” Negan said, his hands twitching with anger. “I want to go live in that other life you fucking talked about.” Negan’s voice dropped.

Rick sighed, “Well….you can’t do either of those things.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Negan breathed, he leaned against the wall. “What do we do? What do I do?” He asked.

“We move on.” Rick said. “Right? All we do is just move on and hope it doesn’t follow us.”

“Not sure how I can do that if we work together.” Negan chuckled softly. “Maybe I should just fucking go. Just leave the goddamn state...like you did.” 

“Don’t be a fucking jackass, you’re not leaving.” Rick sighed.

“No? You gonna stop me? Hold onto my goddamn legs like a child? Lasso me, deputy?” Negan asked sarcastically.

Rick furrowed his brow, “You don’t get to come into people’s lives and just leave when it’s inconvenient for you.”

Negan cackled. “The fuck? Why do you care so fucking much?”

“Well, contrary to popular belief, I don’t meet a lot people who have shared my experience. And I’m not losing that...even if it did have to be you.” Rick sighed. “We’re going to work this out like adults.” 

Negan smirked halfheartedly. “I’ve never done that in my goddamn life.”

“Yeah, I believe it.” Rick muttered. “I’ll go talk to Michonne, do not kill Alpha, okay?”

“I can’t promise anything.”

“I’m serious Negan, don’t go to that store.” Rick stared at Negan intently. 

“Alright Rick.” Negan said sharply, he watched Rick head back to Walker’s. He leaned his head back against the wall. He just wanted to talk to someone about it, but he had no one. ‘No one but Rick.’ He thought. And Rick was the person he wanted to talk about. He wondered if Lucille was watching the biggest shitshow of the century go down. Maybe she would laugh at him, but maybe she would comfort him. Tell him that it was okay, that people are complicated and feelings are complicated, and it’s going to be alright. But maybe it wasn’t.   
______________________________________

Rick found Michonne sitting in the office, he sat down next to her. 

“What...the fuck?” Michonne asked, looking up at Rick. “Why...didn’t you tell me??”

Rick lowered his head, “Because I didn’t want you to freak out.” 

“A little too late for that.” Michonne said.

“I know it’s uncomfortable, I know it’s-”

“You still gave him a ride home...you still went to a bar with him...you let him watch Judith...why would you do all that??”

Rick looked at the ground. “I did all that...because after Lori died...I didn’t have anyone. The one person I could rely on was the one person who…” Rick’s voice went hoarse. “The only person I had was the person who ruined my fucking life.” Rick said. “Me and Lori...we weren’t planning to have another kid…If they never had an affair, Lori wouldn’t have gotten pregnant. She would have lived. And Shane…” Rick put his hand to his beard. “Shane would have been the person to get me through it all...if he wasn’t the one who caused it all to fucking happen. I had no one, Michonne. I know what the fuck that feels like, I know the pain of missing a wife who…” He lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling. “I know what it’s like to miss a wife who stopped loving you. And I know what it’s like to just want someone who gives you the light of day.”

Michonne stared at him, her eyes watering. Rick had never been that candid and real with her about his relationship with Lori before. He had told her she had an affair, that he and Shane no longer spoke...but he never said it the way he did now. He never admitted that Lori stopped loving him. And she finally understood. She thought about Negan. How Rick just wanted to help someone like him. He had told her that before...but it didn’t resonate with her like it did now.

“I just...can’t believe he…” Michonne shooked her head.

“Yeah.” Rick replied. “I didn’t...realize he felt that strongly about me, I thought it was just...I don’t know, honeymoon feelings.”

“You’re...such a good person.” Michonne let out a laugh, Rick nodded, he had been hearing that a lot since Negan showed up. “Dale gave you the chance to transfer him and you said no...how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Give people so many chances?” Michonne asked.

“Because I don’t think we should only get two.” Rick replied. “People are always changing, it’s not fair to hold people back like that.” 

Michonne sighed deeply. “This isn’t like when Beth had a crush on you.” She muttered.

“No...it’s not.” Rick said. “I’m not going to cast him out, Michonne.”

“No...I know.” She replied. “I don’t want you to.” Michonne leaned back in her chair. “What happens now?”

“I go make sure Negan isn’t playing with Alpha’s blood and we all sit down and talk about it...calmly this time.”

“I’ll go make sure the store’s doing okay.” Michonne said. Rick had completely forgot that all the managers were running around not doing work.

“Good idea.” Rick said.

“Radio for me when you wrangle him.” Michonne smirked. Rick was relieved to see any kind of humor come from Michonne. 

“I will.”   
______________________________________

When Rick left the office he called over the radio for Negan. He didn’t respond. Rick sighed and made his way to Whisper & Co. The last thing he needed was to watch Negan being arrested for assault. Rick entered Whisper & Co. hesitantly, he sighed when saw Alpha by herself. She spotted him and walked over.

“Hello Sheriff.” She said, putting her hands in her pockets. “What brings you in today?” Alpha smiled crookedly.

“I thought Negan might have killed you.” Rick replied, monotone.

“Unfortunately he hasn’t paid me a visit yet, thought that might have happened by now. You’ve got him on a tight leash I’m assuming.” She said. 

“Maybe he just realized you’re not worth anything.” Rick said, he had begun to turn around.

“Hey Rick,” Alpha said, Rick looked back. “You keeping him around?”

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Damn.” Alpha replied. “You really are that goddamn loyal.” 

Rick walked away, he was heading back to Walker’s when he spotted Negan sitting in one of the massage chairs in the middle of the mall. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rick asked, standing in front of Negan.

Negan opened one of his eyes. “What the fuck does it look like? I’m getting zen.” 

“Well get up, we’re gonna go talk to Michonne.”

“Is she going to rip my head off?” Negan asked, looking up at Rick.

“No. I talked to her. I think she gets it now.”

“And what’s that mean?” 

“Don’t be dense. You know what that means.” Rick sighed.

“Explaining my sob story again?” Negan asked.

“Yeah, and mine. Now get the fuck up.” 

| END CH 20 |


	21. Lonely Hearts Club

Chapter 21: Lonely Hearts Club

The next couple of weeks went as Rick thought, awkward as fuck. Their little chat after Negan’s massage went okay, Negan thought, but was still met with hesitation and concern from Michonne. Negan had grumbled something about being quick with his feelings and that he’d get over it just to get her off his case. Michonne and Rick both felt weird displaying their usual affection and Negan felt weird being friendly towards Rick. The other employees had no idea, however, much to Negan’s relief. Alpha had finally left them alone...for the time being. 

Negan was sitting in the office, mindlessly looking at Corporate emails, the only way he ever looked at Corporate emails. He rested his hand on the bat behind his computer. The past few weeks were going by fast and slow at the same time. And he tried desperately to move on from his feelings, but when Rick laughed, when Rick smiled, when Rick’s southern drawl covered his words, it only made Negan’s head spin. He laughed to himself. What the fuck was he doing? 

Rick walked through the office door and sat down. “Anything interesting?” Rick asked, referring to the emails.

“Yeah, actually, Corporate is setting up some charity event, not sure what yet. I’ll get an email by the end of the day with the details.” Negan said. 

“Oh that’s cool.” Rick replied. 

“It’s finally starting to get a little bit warm.” Negan said mindlessly.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to sit on my porch.” Rick laughed a little desperately, the winter was getting to him.

Negan still wanted a porch. Really fucking badly. “I need warm weather.” Negan said quietly, almost inaudible. 

“It will help.” Rick replied, thinking about Lori, how warm weather always cured the overbearing layer of depression that came with winter. The depression would still be there, but sun and warmth can make a big fucking difference, Rick thought. 

Negan cleared his throat and turned around in his chair. “So you ready to go to that meeting upstate at the end of the week, when is it, Friday?” 

“Actually...I can’t go with you, Michonne’s going to go.” 

“What.”

Rick looked over at Negan and cracked a smile, “Don’t act so happy.”

“Why the fuck can’t you go??” Negan asked, getting flustered.

“I have to go to Carl’s school.” Rick replied cooly, without a goddamn care in the world.

“The fuck for??” 

Rick was too amused by Negan’s anger. “Are you scared to spend a day with Michonne by yourself?”

“Pfff.” Negan rolled his eyes. “No!” 

“Well, if it helps, Michonne ain’t thrilled either.” Rick laughed, Negan calmed down. 

“Who’s gonna watch the store?” Negan asked, knowing it was a stupid question and he was only trying to find reasons why Rick had to go and Michonne had to stay.

“Glenn.” 

Negan turned around in his chair. “UGHH!!!” He groaned. Rick laughed.  
______________________________________

Michonne was heading out of the store, keys in hand, when she saw Maggie walking towards the door as well.

“Heading out too?” She asked Maggie.

“Yep.” Maggie said, following Michonne outside. “So...how have you been lately? You haven’t seemed yourself.” Maggie could read vibes like a scholar.

Michonne sighed. “You’re right...I haven’t. How do you...feel about Negan?” 

Maggie looked up at Michonne, wondering why she brought him up. “Negan? He’s alright.” 

Michonne sighed again. “Yeah I guess he is.” 

“You still don’t like him?” Maggie asked. “I know he’s an asshole but...I don’t know, he’s kind of like a gym teacher. You don’t like him, but he gets you all working, and sometimes he’s endearing.” 

Michonne laughed. “I completely understand that.”

“Seriously though, you okay?” Maggie asked, stopping by her car.

“You know, yeah, I’m good.” Michonne said, giving Maggie a smile. The air was still cold but there was a warmth sneaking in and it suddenly made Michonne feel a little clearer. She decided not to dwell on the fact that her and Negan were going to be going on a Corporate road trip together. The things she did for Rick.  
______________________________________

“I guess I like that movie. But I read the book before and the book is a lot more detailed and involved. I guess it depends what kind of viewer you are, if you’re able to let the movie just be a movie or if the experience of reading the book-”

“Eug-”

“Ruins your perception of the movie. Overall it could have been a solid movie if not for the intense storytelling of the book-”

“Eugene!” Tara hissed.

“What?”

Tara sighed. “I just...needed to know if you liked it or not. I don’t need to hear your entire opinion on it.” 

“Oh,” Eugene nodded. “Okay.”

“Then it’s settled, I’ll take Denise to see that.” Tara said.

“Did either of you read the book first?”

Tara groaned.  
______________________________________

Enid was ringing up a customer, she started moving as quickly as possible. When the customer finally left she turned to Carl sharply.

“Carl! I forgot to tell you, we need to have cookies with white chocolate chips and sprinkles!” She said exasperated.

“W-what? Okay, I’ll tell my dad.” 

“And you have to bake it the morning of! I can come over early if you want.” Enid suggested. 

“Yeah that’s fine, should I tell Sophia?” Carl asked, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah we’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Enid said, biting her lip. “How many cookie sheets do you have??”

“I...don’t know.” Carl said unsurely.

“It’s fine I’ll bring some over.” Enid said, she had looked elsewhere, thinking. Carl couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he thought she was.  
______________________________________ 

Glenn was walking back to the Sports department when his phone buzzed.

Maggie:  
heading out, see ya tonight??  
4:31pm

Glenn:  
yep ;^)  
4:31pm

Maggie:  
love you  
4:35pm  
______________________________________

Rick and Negan were interrupted when Carl poked his head through the office door. 

“What’s happening, Carl?” Negan asked, grinning and flashing his teeth.

Carl looked over at Negan, ignored him, and turned to Rick. “Dad, we need to pick up white chocolate chips too, and sprinkles.” 

“Carl, how many different recipes are we following?” Rick asked.

“There’s five now.” Carl said. “We have to do it, Enid’s counting on me. We have to make all this Friday morning too so it’s all fresh.”

Negan started laughing. “Wait a damn minute.” He said, holding his hands up, he pointed at Rick. “Are you ditching me Friday...to bake?” 

“It’s a charity bake sale.” Carl said monotone.

“You get to skip class and shit?” Negan asked, smirking.

“Yeah.”

“And why do you need him?” Negan asked, pointing to Rick again, who found the whole thing funny. 

“Because the teachers said we needed an adult. I don’t know why.” Carl said. “N-not that I don’t want you to come,” Carl said, looking at Rick. 

“It’s fine.” Rick said. “Don’t worry Negan, I’ll save you a brownie.” Rick said sarcastically.

“Oh fuck off.” Negan laughed, but then put his hand to his mouth. “Oops, sorry Carl.”

Carl just rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Welp, better get back to real work.” Negan said, standing up. “Why can’t Michonne do the bake sale?” He murmured.

“Because I want to do the bake sale.” Rick said. “Don’t act like a such a moody teenager, I already gotta deal with that shit.” 

“Alright daddy.” Negan said, and then cracked up laughing. “Okay, I really did NOT mean for that to sound the way it did.” 

Rick groaned. “Go make sure there’s no customers threatening our staff.” 

“I’m sure there are.” Negan laughed, walking out. 

Rick sat back in his seat. It could all work out, he knew it. He picked up the pen in front of him and clicked it mindlessly. He thought about Shane. The way they joked, the close bond they shared as law enforcement partners. Rick was friends with everyone he worked with, but he hadn’t had a friend like that since Shane. He saw the potential of that in Negan. That maybe if they just got passed all the awkward shit, they could be close friends. Rick had Michonne, but he had realized that he was missing someone like Shane. Or at least, what Shane was before the affair. Negan knew his pain, and Rick was grateful for that.  
______________________________________

Negan was whistling through the store, he had his hands in his pockets. It was easy work, if everyone did their job correctly, and he didn’t mind it. Half the time it didn’t even feel like work. He caught Rosita before she headed out on her break. 

“Hey Rosita.” He said, stopping her. “How’s it going?”

“The same as it always has been.” She said dryly.

“Still hung up about Red?” 

Rosita rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

“Hey wait!” Negan jogged up to her. “Follow me.” 

“What?” Rosita asked, crossing her arms. 

“What you can’t hear? I said follow me.” Negan began walking out of the store.

“Where are you going??” Rosita asked, but Negan kept walking. She followed him begrudgingly. 

Rosita followed behind Negan halfway through the mall. Negan stopped and turned around, he pointed at the massage chairs.

“Have these always been here?” He asked, smiling.

Rosita groaned. “Yes they have. What do you want?? I’m on my break.” 

“I’ll give you a longer one, calm down. Take a seat.” He said, sitting in one of the chairs.

“Are you for real?” Rosita asked.

“It will change your life. Sit down.” 

Rosita threw her arms up and sat down. “Happy?” 

Negan put a dollar in both chairs, they turned on, Negan leaned back. “You don’t like me, I know that.” Negan laughed. “But we’ve got things in common.”

“And what would that be?”

“We both love someone who isn’t gonna love us back.” Negan said.

Rosita looked over at Negan. “Yeah? Well, then I guess we can start a club.” Rosita sighed.

“Lonely hearts club.” Negan smirked. “You think you can still have a friendship with Abraham?” 

Rosita leaned her head back. “Yeah. We were friends before.” She shrugged. “I guess that helps. Was your breakup bad?” She asked.

Negan laughed. “No it wasn’t like that. We never went out. They have someone so...there wasn’t a chance in fucking hell anyway.”

“Are you still friends?” 

“Yeah. It’s hard though. I figured you might have some insight.” Negan said. 

Rosita was surprised at the version of Negan sitting beside her. “I don’t know if I can be of any help. I’m kind of having a hard time dealing with it actually. Everyday it gets easier, but, I was blindsided.” Rosita sighed.

“Damn, I guess I have it easier.” 

“Does she know you love her?” Rosita asked.

Negan started laughing again. “It’s not...uh, fuck...uh, I like a guy.” Negan said through his teeth. “And yeah, he knows.”

Rosita looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. “Shit, I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah well.”

“Sorry you just...seem very...typical aggressive dude that likes to fuck hot girls.” 

“Wow!” Negan couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe I used to be...before I was married definitely.” 

“You were married?” Rosita asked.

“Yeah, her name was Lucille. She died in September.” Negan cleared his throat. “I’m sure I’m a horrible person for liking someone else so soon, right? But it isn’t really like that. We had...a lot of issues.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Rosita said. “You don’t have to explain yourself.”

Negan sighed. “I feel like I do.” 

“So...this guy you like now, he has someone?” 

“Yeah...a girlfriend. They’re pretty serious.” Negan muttered.

“Welp...we really are alike then.” Rosita replied, thinking about Sasha. “So your guy’s willing to be friends even after knowing how you feel?”

“Yeah, sometimes I wish he would just flip the fuck out on me about it, you know? I feel like it would be easier if he hated me. But he doesn’t for some fucking reason. I feel like most guys with girlfriends would punch a guy in the jaw at least. But he’s understanding and it’s fucking annoying because it makes me feel like I have a chance.” Negan looked away when he realized he had said way more than he meant to. “He’s too good for me anyway.” Negan muttered. “But I guess being friends is better than anything.” 

“It probably is…” Rosita looked down. “It just sucks, you want them in your life but it hurts.” 

“Well, hopefully that pain goes away. Time heals all fucking wounds right?” Negan said, glancing over.

“I hope.” 

The chairs stopped moving. Negan tapped his palms on the armrests. “Well, that was a nice talk. Do you feel better?”

Rosita sat up and looked at Negan. “Yeah...I do.” She smirked. 

“Good. Do you still hate my fucking guts?” 

Rosita laughed. “No.” 

“Great, then you can stop giving me so much fucking attitude all the time.” 

Negan laughed hoarsely, Rosita just rolled her eyes.  
______________________________________

It was nearing the end of the night and Rick and Negan were walking around the store, shutting down a few of the registers. Negan was both relieved and anxious about his conversation with Rosita. He started it, but he didn’t exactly mean to get so candid. He wanted her opinion on staying friends with someone you like, instead he told her he loved some guy five months after his wife died. Well, three months, but thinking about that made Negan feel sick. Rosita was respectful though which he was shocked by. The only person who seemed to call him on all his shit was Michonne, which also made Negan feel sick. Rick and Negan were nearing one of the entrances when Alpha started to walk up to them.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD.” Negan yelled, making Rick jump. “Give it a goddamn motherfucking rest already!” Negan crossed him arms when Alpha was only a few feet from them.

“Oh calm down, sunshine.” Alpha said. “I came here to talk about the game.”

“What game? What the fuck are you talking about?” Negan asked. 

“You didn’t get the email yet? The charity baseball game…mid April...hello?”

“We didn’t look at the fucking email yet.” Negan replied. “Obviously.”

“Alright, well, Whisper & Co and Walker’s are going to being playing each other.” Alpha said.

“Alright, well,” Negan mocked. “Get the fuck out.” 

“It will be fun beating you guys. I hope your temper doesn’t fuck it all up for you when you’re up to bat.” Alpha smirked.

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t wanna get anywhere near me when I have a baseball bat in my hands. I could’ve gone pro.” Negan said.

Alpha raised her eyebrows. “Then this should be interesting.” She smiled. “How bout you Rick, you pro material?”

“I’m pretty good.” Rick said intently.

Alpha smiled crookedly. “It’s good to see you guys so friendly still. I’m impressed.”

“Great,” Negan said. “Now get out, and I don’t wanna see you till the game.” 

“Aw, but that will be weeks.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Negan said. “You’ll get over it.” 

“See ya then.” Alpha said, turning around and leaving. 

Negan and Rick walked into the office, Rick sat down, he looked at the email. “Charity baseball game...at the high school field,” Rick was glancing through the message. “Oh here we go, Walkers verses Whisper & Co. April 15th, five pm. Store hours 9am to 4pm, and then we close.” 

Negan started laughing lowly. “Baseball huh?” He said, grabbing the bat behind his desk. “Fuck yeah...she’s not gonna know what fucking hit her!” Negan said, swinging the bat in the office. Rick ducked. 

“Jesus!” Rick exclaimed, a little alarmed at how thrilled Negan was to play baseball.

“Oh haha...sorry Rick.” Negan said, resting the bat at his side. “Man, I’m fucking stoked! Guess it’s a good thing I kept this pretty little lady by my side all these months huh?” Negan said, stroking the bat. “I’m gonna beat the holy hell outta Alpha’s team.” 

“Does this mean you’re no longer anxious to go on the trip with Michonne?” Rick tried to hide a smile. 

Negan’s expression changed, he slumped in his chair. “UGHHH!!!” 

| END CH 21 |


	22. Ride

Authors Note: Hey guys! I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has been reading and following my story!! I'm planning on finishing it soon (only a couple more chapters left) And I don't think I've left an author's note for a while. Thanks to all your nice reviews so far and I hope you guys like what I have planned for the final chapters! :^)

Chapter 22: Ride

Negan was standing in front of Glenn apprehensively, he was handing him the manager keys, with one hand on his hip.

“Don’t fuck up.” Negan mumbled, dropping the keys in Glenn’s palm.

Glenn clutched the keys, “I never have.” He said, with a small grin.

“Yeah well...whatever.” Negan looked past Glenn and saw Michonne walking towards them. She was carrying a briefcase and was wearing a simple dress and small heels; her jacket hung over the briefcase. “What’s this??” He asked.

“What?” Michonne blinked.

“I didn’t realize we were going to a goddamn gala.” Negan muttered. Underneath his leather jacket he was wearing a simple henley shirt and black jeans. 

“It’s a Corporate conference...what did you think it was going to be like?” Michonne questioned, she had begun to put on her jacket.

“I guess...I don’t fucking know. Whatever. They like me up there.” Negan said quickly, clearly miffed. 

“Well have fun guys.” Glenn said, giving a small wave before awkwardly leaving the two alone. 

Negan shoved his hand in his jacket pocket, looking for his car keys, mumbling something incoherent. 

“I’m going to drive.” Michonne said, before Negan could pull his keys out.

Negan huffed, “Fine.” 

The two walked out to Michonne’s car, it was a sunny day and Michonne was grateful for anything to make the day better. It was going to be a three hour drive upstate to the Walker’s headquarters. Their meeting was at 2pm but they were leaving at 9am to make it there with plenty of time to spare. Michonne hooked up her GPS and her phone to the car so she could play music and hopefully drown out Negan. Negan picked up a used plastic water bottle that was by his feet and looked over at Michonne.

“That’s Rick’s. He’s always leaving crap in my car.” Michonne laughed, taking the water bottle and throwing it in the backseat. 

“Hm.” Negan muttered. “Didn’t take Rick for a fucking litterer.” He joked.

“Yeah he’s kind of a messy person,” Michonne said, pulling out of the parking lot and looking both ways. “You’ve been to his house, you saw it.” 

“I thought his house looked comfortable...” Negan said. “My house used to be a fucking disaster. And Rick saw that shit.”

“Good thing about Rick is he hardly judges.” Michonne said. The two sat in awkward silence. Michonne raised the volume of the music. Negan got the hint. 

Carl and his friends were set up in the main lobby area of the high school. In a few weeks Rick would be back here playing baseball, he looked forward to it. Rick sat behind all the kids on a built in sitting area behind the table the kids had set up. He was on his phone, waiting for any text from Michonne or Negan, depending on who was driving. He hoped the two wouldn’t kill each other by the end of the day. 

Negan had started to doze off. It was a little under two hours into the ride. He opened his eyes when he felt the car slowing down. 

“What’s happening?” Negan asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Michonne said, pulling off to the side of the road. “My car’s giving out.” 

“What?!” Negan exclaimed, waking up more. He looked out the window, they were in the middle of nowhere. “Where the fuck are we??”

“I was following the GPS I don’t know! It stopped working!” Michonne said, slightly panicked. Light smoke started filtering out from her car. The two jumped out of the car. Negan grabbed his sleeve from under his jacket and pulled it over his hand, he opened the hood of the car and started coughing.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He yelled, taking a few steps back. “Your engine is overheated.” 

“How did that happen??” Michonne asked.

“How the fuck should I know??” Negan said, stepping to the side of the car. 

Michonne pulled out her phone and lowered her sunglasses. “I have no service, of course.” 

Negan pulled out his, “Fuck me...I don’t have any either. And I haven’t seen a car pass us yet.” 

Michonne groaned. “Of course this would happen! What are you doing??” She asked, as Negan walked a few feet from the car and plopped down in the grass.

“I’m sitting.” He said.

“I know but we need to figure this out.” Michonne said sternly.

“Not sure what you still need to figure out.” Negan replied. “Your car is toast, our phones can’t do shit, and hitchhiking ain’t looking like a possibility. So, I’m gonna sit the fuck down.” 

Michonne crossed her arms and tapped her foot violently. She looked over at her car which wasn’t doing too good at the moment. Looking down the road, she saw no one in sight. 

“We’ll have to walk.” She said.

Negan laughed loudly, “Are you fucking joking?” 

“No. We need to find service, or a person…”

“Why didn’t you just stay on the fucking highway??” Negan grumbled, squinting from the sun.

“I was trying to make good time.” Michonne spatted.

“Well we’re gonna be late now, so congratu-fucking-lations.”

“Will you just get up??” Michonne groaned. 

“I’m not fucking walking God knows how far!” 

“Don’t be such a baby!!” 

Negan and Michonne had walked for a little under an hour. Negan walked behind Michonne and she felt oddly like prey being stalked by a predator. Negan could take her out right now, tell Rick he tried to save her from the scary carjackers but it was too late. He’d have Rick all for himself. Michonne snapped out of it when she realized she was being beyond ridiculous. She glanced back at Negan and saw him looking at the ground, she faced forward and sighed. Michonne stumbled into the grass on the side of the road, she took off her heels. Negan let himself fall into the ground. 

“I can’t fucking do this anymore!” Negan cried.

“Me either…” Michonne said. “I can’t walk in these shoes.” 

“We’re gonna die out here.” Negan said dramatically. “We’re gonna fucking die!” 

Michonne started laughing. Negan glared at her but began to laugh too. The two were soon cracking up and couldn’t stop. Negan was lying on his back, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. Michonne was sitting with her legs straight, leaning back on her hands.

“Rick always calls me dramatic.” Negan said.

“He’s right.” Michonne laughed. 

“I don’t know how a person can be that level headed...” 

“Me either...he’s the most patient person I know.” Michonne said. “He’ll give everyone a goddamn chance...I’m glad he gave me one.” She exhaled deeply.

“You had to get a second chance?” Negan asked, resting his arms over his head, plucking lightly at the grass. 

“Yeah. Actually...when I first started working at Walker’s I...did not like Rick.” She laughed softly. “I had been transferred actually, from the no longer existing location.”

“Why were you transferred?” Negan asked, sitting up. 

“I got into a fight with my boss.” She mumbled. “I used to have a slight problem with authority. When I became the assistant manager with Rick, we clashed. Well, I clashed. But...obviously things changed.”

“Because he gives so many fucking chances.” Negan mused.

“Exactly.” 

“I wonder how far we got.” Negan said, clearing his throat and looking down the road. 

“At this point I’m just ready to give up. I’m hungry, I’m getting delirious…” 

“We’re not gonna make the fucking meeting.” Negan sighed.

“I don’t care about that anymore.” Michonne whined. “My feet are bleeding.” 

“Shoulda gone Casual Friday like me.” Negan joked, then he rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s for the best we can’t make the meeting. I look like I’m about to go watch my kid’s fucking soccer game or some shit.” 

“I don’t take you for the domestic type.” Michonne smirked.

“Yeah.” Negan muttered. “Maybe in another life.” Negan looked down at his phone and jumped up. “Holy shit I have service!!” 

Michonne got up too, not as quickly, since her feet were practically broken. She looked at her own phone. “Mine’s still not getting any, quick call someone!”

Negan clicked around on his phone and put in on speaker. 

“Did you guys make it to the meeting?” Rick’s voice said through the phone.

Michonne hit Negan on the arm. “You called Rick??” She asked aggressively.

“You said call someone!” Negan said exasperated.

“Guys are you okay??” Rick plugged his other ear with his finger, walking away from the bake sale which had drawn in kids on their way to their next class.

“No we’re dying!” Negan yelled as Michonne ripped the phone out of his hands.

“Rick, my car broke down, we don’t know where we are.” Michonne said. 

“We’re fucking LOST!” Negan shouted. Michonne glared at him.

“We already walked an hour from my car, what do we do?” Michonne asked, her voice tired.

“Do you have data to get GPS on your phone?” Rick asked.

Michonne and Negan went quiet. 

“Are you guys serious?” Rick asked, cracking a laugh.

“Oh fuck off Rick!” Negan quipped. “If you could see our condition you wouldn’t be fucking laughin’.” 

“Well...use the GPS on your phone, call a tow service to come get you and take you to your car...okay?” Rick said, going into dad mode.

“Okay Rick,” Michonne said, “Thanks.”

“Bye Grimes!” Negan yelled, as if Rick couldn’t hear him even though he was right next to Michonne. 

“Bye.” 

“WAIT!” Negan yelled desperately, causing Michonne to drop the phone.

“What? What??” Rick asked, his muffled voice coming from the grass. 

Negan scrambled to pick up the phone. “You’re still gonna save me a brownie right??” 

Rick hung up. 

“What the hell!” Michonne said, giving Negan a shove. 

“Hey, it’s my phone.” Negan smirked. “Not my fault you and Rick scare like goddamn bunny rabbits.” 

“Let’s just call the tow.” 

“I better not go over my data plan.” Negan muttered, even though he knew he wouldn’t. He was still on a plan that gave him enough data for two phones. 

“You know what, let me call.” She said.

“You do know I singlehandedly saved like...three stores from extinction, right? I think I can call a tow.” Negan said.

“Just give me the damn phone.” 

“Fine.” Negan grumbled, shoving the phone in Michonne’s hand. 

Michonne looked up their location and tried to give it to the tow guy. He said he’d be out there within the hour and Michonne and Negan both decided to just walk back to the car. It would be easier for the tow guy to spot a car then two people on the side of the road. And Michonne remembered she had snacks in her glove compartment. She walked the whole way barefoot and didn’t care. Negan had taken off his leather jacket. It wasn’t very warm but he was sweating and feeling constricted. 

“How has there not been one fucking car since we’ve been out here?” Negan said leaning against the car. Michonne sat in the driver’s seat, her feet on the road, door swung open. 

“I don’t know. I guess I took the road less traveled.” She tried to joke.

Negan chuckled. “Damn, probably should’ve called Dale, huh?” He said looking at his phone, which had lost service once again.

“I’m sure Rick told him.” Michonne said, “He’d do that.” 

“Rick’s too-” Negan was cut off when a tow truck rolled to a stop, pulling in front of Michonne’s car. “About fucking time.” He grumbled.

Michonne stood up and closed her door. The man walked over. 

“Fried engine?” He asked, looking at the car, which had stopped smoking. His name tag read “Bud.” 

“Yep.” Negan said, pushing himself off the car with his back. “Where you located? We need to go south.” He said.

“Lucky for you we’re located south of here, ’bout an hour.” Bud said, “There’s more civilization there, you’ll be able to call a cab to wherever you’re headin’.” 

“Good.” Negan said. “Let’s get going then.” 

Bud hooked the car up to the back and Michonne didn’t even want to think about fixing it at the moment. Her and Negan moved towards the passenger door of the tow truck. There was only a front seat that could hold three people.

“You first.” Michonne said, almost quietly. 

Negan groaned but cut it off when he realized Michonne obviously didn’t want to sit next to some stranger, sandwiched between him and Negan. He climbed in the truck and pulled the lap seat belt over him. ‘Yeah this is fucking safe.’ He thought. Michonne hopped in next to him, shutting the door and putting on her, over the body, seat belt. She sighed.

“I know a good mechanic who will charge you half of what this guy will.” Negan said, before Bud hopped into the truck. “And I know a guy who has a truck I could borrow, we can pick up your car and take it the shop.” 

Michonne glanced over him, she looked over at the window. “Y-yeah thanks.” Michonne said. 

“Of course.” Negan said, staring ahead.

Michonne looked out to the passing scenery. They really were in the middle of nowhere. Trees not quite ready to bloom yet passing by quickly. Brush that didn’t die in winter, waiting to be green again. And the sun, still shining but not warming the Earth enough. Michonne sighed and looked down at her hands. She didn’t know how she was feeling but suddenly she felt like she could see what Rick sees in Negan. Negan sat uncomfortably between Michonne and Bud. He glanced quickly over at Michonne, wondering what she was thinking as they had been silent the entire time so far. A station talked about sports but Negan tuned it out, sports radio was boring as fuck. 

They had finally pulled into the towing lot and Michonne’s car was placed in a spot. They told Bud they’d pick it up in a day or two and not to do anything with it. Negan and Michonne sat on a bench by the road, waiting for their cab. Michonne took out her phone and called Rick, and to Negan’s surprise, she put him on speaker.

“Hey honey, how’s it going?” Rick asked. Negan winced.

“We’re good, we’re waiting for the cab. Are you gonna let us live this one down?” Michonne laughed gently. 

“Not a chance.” Rick’s voice was soft and mellow. 

“It was a high intensity shit-uation Rick,” Negan quipped. “We were too high on adrenaline to think straight.” 

“Sure you were.” 

“You back at the store?” Negan asked.

“Yep. It’s doing fine.” Rick replied. “How far are you guys?” 

“We’re about an hour away.” Michonne said.

Rick had moved into the break room to talk, he leaned against the wall. “And what are you doing about your car?” 

“Negan’s gonna tow it back to a mechanic he knows.” Michonne said, and Negan had never heard her use his voice in such a nice tone. He smirked to himself. 

“That’s nice of you Negan.” Rick said. 

“Well, I’m fucking nice.” Negan replied. 

“I’ll see you both soon.” Rick said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Michonne looked ahead. There was a diner across the street and she wondered what would it be like to live around here. It always interested her to think of how other people lived, how they knew their towns so well, but when you went into a different one it was a complete mystery. She stretched her arms forward and slouched. Her shoes were still off, there was no way her feet could go back into them. 

“I’ll be right back.” Negan murmured, getting up and walking into the main office of the towing company. He looked around at the magazine rack before walking up to the clerk. “You got any bandaids and neosporin?” 

A woman with red hair looked up from her book, she looked hesitantly at Negan first, but then said, “Yeah give me a sec.” 

Negan tapped his fingers on the counter, he looked at the posters on the wall. Some had to do with cars, some didn’t. He always wondered what possessed people to pick the decor they do. The woman returned, handing Negan a few bandaids and a small tube of neosporin. “You can have that tube.” She said. “We got plenty.” 

“Thanks.” Negan said, lifting the tube a little, gesturing towards her. He walked out and sat down next to Michonne and held up the bandaids and neosporin. “Hey ya go.” He said.

Michonne looked at the contents in his hand and blinked a few times. She glanced up at him and a small smile formed on her face. “Thanks…” She said and began to deal with the cuts on her feet.

“My wife used to walk in heels all the damn time.” Negan began, Michonne looked over at him. “I learned very quickly on in our relationship she could run like hell in em.” Negan laughed. “She was doing the chasing, not me. One of our first dates...she wanted to go to a bar where they had a mechanical bull. Tried to get me on it but I refused. How much of a turn on would it be to see me flying off that thing and landing on my ass? Not at all. But she did it, and she fucking killed that thing. Still kept her damn heels on, told the guys running it not to worry, that she wouldn’t fall off and poke a hole in the cushioning and she was fucking right. was teasing her outside the bar, I don’t remember what about, and she starts counting down...and I’m like ‘What the fuck?.’ It’s creepy as fuck when a person starts counting down. And in between 4 and 3 she says to run. And she gives me this look that says I better do it. So I did. I ran like the fucking wind before she got to one. And I hear her fucking heels hitting the pavement, then the sidewalk, and then BAM! She tackles me. She was five fucking three. I’m 6’2. And she got me down harder than that bull would have. And her heels stayed on...the whole fucking time. That’s when I knew I loved her.” 

Michonne was silent. Negan had just opened up to her and she didn’t know how to process it. She thought that this must be what Rick and Negan’s conversations were like. That this is why Rick gave him a shot. She stared at her knees.

Negan lit up a cigarette, “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” He said, almost in a whisper.

Before Michonne could say something their cab pulled up. Negan groaned a little when he had to put out his cigarette so quickly after lighting it. They stood up and got into the cab. Michonne was ready to go back to Walker’s. 

Michonne and Negan walked into the store and headed to the office. There Rick was waiting. He handed Michonne some shoes and she kissed his cheek. Negan sat down and rubbed his eyes. He was tired as hell and didn’t know how he was going to make it through the rest of the day. Rick left to get something from the breakroom. When he came back he handed Negan something wrapped in tinfoil. Negan gave Rick a puzzling look and opened it up. He laughed tiredly. 

Negan looked back up at Rick and raised his eyebrows. “My fucking brownie.”

| END CH 22 |


	23. Heart on Smoke

Chapter 23: Heart On Smoke

By the end of March, Negan and Michonne had fixed her car, Rick dealt with Corporate, and the staff of Walker’s was ready for Spring. It was finally starting to get a little warmer. 

“Alright everyone,” Negan began one morning, “I wanna talk about this fucking baseball game.” Negan was holding a stack of papers. The staff was all in the breakroom before their shift started. “The game is April 15th and I know it’s for fucking charity but if we don’t kill it out there I’m gonna be really fucking disappointed. And pissed. That woman over there at Whisper & Co thinks we’re all a buncha fucking pussies and I’m not gonna fucking tolerate it. I’ve been going over all scenarios of our game and have devised a plan. Order of batters, base and outfield locations, and who’s pitching.” Negan took one of the papers and handed the stack over to Rick who proceeded to take one and pass them along. 

They all mulled over Negan’s document. Rosita looked up at Negan. “Why did you make me the starting pitcher??” She asked.

“Because I think you can handle it.” Negan said. “Don’t worry, if you suck that fucking bad I’ll just have Rick come out early.” 

Rick glanced up at Negan warily. “And why did you make me a pitcher?” He asked.

Negan furrowed his brow. “You said you were ‘pretty good’ at baseball, Rick! I thought you’d make a good pitcher...Who else doesn’t like their fucking position??” He asked, looking around the room.

Glenn raised his hand. Negan stared at him. 

“Yes??” Negan asked angrily.

“I pitched for my high school team.” 

Negan lifted his head and groaned. “People...you knew about this game for two weeks...is anyone else a secret baseball player??” 

Tara raised her hand. Negan turned his head sharply. “What.” 

“I was a right fielder in school for my softball team.” 

“Alright everyone give me back your fucking papers.” Negan grumbled, collecting the paper and chucking it into the trash can. He kept one of them and turned it over, grabbed a pen from the counter, and sat down. Negan began scribbling stuff. “Okay we’re not leaving this room until we figure this out.” 

“You got ten minutes.” Rick said. 

Negan looked at him and glared, he turned his attention back on the paper. “You’re all damn lucky I can hit home runs like it’s my fuckin’ job.” He mumbled. “Who else thinks they can handle being the fucking pitcher?” 

“I can do it.” Carol said.

Negan’s head shot up. “Are you joking?” He asked, a sly smile forming.

“She can do it.” Rick interjected. “Trust me.” 

“Alright, fine.” Negan said, writing on the paper.

Beth leaned forward past Daryl, “You might want to put me in the position that barely has to do anything.” Negan lifted his head to look at her. “I-I suck at sports.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sasha said, “It’s for charity.”

“Fuck. That.” Negan called out. “We lose and we’re never gonna get Alpha off our fucking backs.”

“She’s mostly just on yours.” Sasha folded her arms. Abraham watched hesitantly.

“We’re sticking to this plan I’m making. We’re going out there and we’re destroying them.” Negan said. “If anyone has a fucking problem with that they can go play goddamn tee-ball.”   
______________________________________

Carol was waiting outside of Kingdom Outlets, she watched Walker’s from across the way. While she wouldn’t admit it, she was kind of excited to be one of the pitchers. Her facade to the customers of Walker’s was getting old and she wanted to just be natural for a while. Playing a sport forces you to do that. Her relationship with Ezekial was going good, and Carol thought it might be time for him to meet Sophia. 

“Hey.” Ezekial said gently.

Carol turned around and smiled. “Hey. You hear about the charity event?” 

“Yep, you and Whisper & Co. get the big baseball game.” Ezekial replied. “Are you excited?” 

“To play baseball? No. To beat that store’s team? Hell yeah.” Carol said. “I’m one of the pitchers.” 

“I’ll be cheering from the bleachers.” 

“Don’t do that.” Carol scoffed. “I was actually thinking you could hang out with Sophia during the game. And since they’re setting up a big fair I was thinking we could all...I don’t know, spend time together.” Carol shrugged.

“You know I’d love to do that.” Ezekial said. 

“Good. But if you cheer from the stands I’m not winning you any prizes.” 

“Fair enough.”   
______________________________________

In the breakroom Glenn and Maggie were deciding what snack to buy from the vending machine. Maggie was sold on cookies but Glenn was looking at the starbursts.

“Oh don’t get those.” Maggie said, making a disgusted face. “Look at the wrapper, it says ‘Summer Sweepstakes.’ That’s been there since atleast June. I got one of them in November without realizing and it was gross. They don’t replace the candy.” 

“Did you tell Negan?” Glenn asked, hiding his extreme disappointment. 

“No I guess kind of just thought it’d get taken care of eventually.” Maggie shrugged. “I’ll get you a whole bag later, okay?” She said when she noticed Glenn’s dismay.

“Alright.” Glenn replied with a laugh. “Cookies it is then.” 

Maggie grinned.  
______________________________________

“Rick can you come to the back room?” Negan’s voice said over the radio.

Rick was talking to Abraham when he heard Negan, he rolled his eyes and Abraham gave him a knowing look. Rick made his way to the back room. 

“Hello?” He called out.

“I’m over here!” Negan’s voice cracked a little. 

Rick walked to the side of the back room that broke off into another section where the compactor was. The compactor was a huge shute that they dropped all the cardboard boxes in to crush, it had a large metal door. The door was open, resting flat against the wall. Rick held in a laugh when he saw Negan’s legs sticking out from underneath a mound of boxes.

“What is this?” Rick asked.

“Rick.” Negan said. “Why are there so many FUCKING boxes and why weren’t they put in the FUCKING compactor?” Negan’s feet moved sporadically. 

“How did you get trapped under there?” 

Negan went silent and his feet stopped moving. 

“Did you take from the bottom of the pile?” Rick asked.

“.....Yes, BUT then they all got wedged between the wall and the shelf I’m guessing I’m not sure on a count of I CAN’T FUCKING SEE.” The boxes started moving slightly as Negan was trying to get out of them. “.....Rick. Get these fucking boxes off of me before I FREAK THE FUCK OUT!!” 

“Alright alright.” Rick said. “Calm down.” Rick stood on the stepping stool by the compactor door and began pulling the boxes from the top of Negan’s pile, unlodging the ones that were restricting Negan’s movement. Negan was finally able to break himself free from underneath. He jumped up and brushed himself off. 

“Jesus Christ.” He huffed. 

“Sitcom material.” Rick joked, chucking more of the boxes into the compactor shute.

“Har-har.” Negan said. “I’m gonna take a quick smoke break.” 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Negan raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know Rick, I don’t wanna get you back on a bad habit.” He smirked.

“It’s not a habit if I do it once every few months.” Rick replied, crossing his arms. “Well?”

“Sure thing.” Negan left the backroom and Rick soon followed, they walked outside the front entrance and walked over to the wall. Negan pulled out his cigarettes and gave one to Rick. “Can I ask you a question?” Negan said.

“Depends what it is I guess.” Rick said, taking the lighter from Negan’s hand.

“It’s kind of personal.” 

“Shoot.”

Negan pulled his cigarette away from his mouth. “What were the last words you said to Lori?” 

Rick stopped flicking the lighter and looked up at Negan. Negan’s eyes were sad and Rick’s were getting there. He lowered the lighter and took the cigarette out of his mouth. 

“I had time before she went...so I told her I loved her...over and over until she was gone.” Rick sighed. 

Negan nodded. 

“I know you wanna tell me yours.” Rick said knowingly. 

Negan cleared his throat. “I’ve been wanting to tell someone for a long time.” He said hoarsely. “It fucking sucks.”

“Tell me.” 

Negan looked out into the parking lot. “We were fighting. It was rough. She called me out on my bullshit. She was leaving, walking outta the house. The last thing I said to her was ‘get the fuck back here.” Negan laughed pathetically. “Get the fuck back here.” He scoffed. “And I kept fucking saying it when I got to the hospital. It was too late by the time she even got there. So it was a hell of a lot too late when I got there. But it’s all I could to say her as she lied there. Get the fuck back here. She didn’t before and she didn’t then.” Negan looked over at Rick. “I know you think I’m hard on myself a lot of the times...when we get to talking. But Rick, I fucking deserve everything I’ve gotten out of life.”

“Negan...you can’t know what’s ever going to happen. You’re allowed to react in a moment, regardless of what happens after that…” Rick said.

“Rick...just let me be a bad person already.” Negan shook his head.

“If you don’t wanna hear it then maybe you should stop telling me things.” Rick tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at Negan. 

Negan stared at him intently but gave a side smile. “Fuck.” 

“You’re transparent.” Rick smirked. “We’re all looking for validation.”

“I hope she knows.” Negan whispered. “That I’m trying.”

“She knows.” Rick assured. “Her and Lori are probably talking about us right now.” 

Negan looked at Rick and grinned. “That’s a nice fucking thought.” He said sincerely. 

Rick shrugged. “But then again, maybe they’re still laughing about you getting trapped under all those boxes.” 

Negan shoved Rick gently. “Shit, they probably are. That was fucking scary.” 

“I thought your legs were about to curl up and I was gonna get your shoes.” Rick laughed.

“Did you just make a fucking Wizard of Oz reference?” Negan asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah, so?” 

“That movie is creepy as shit.” 

Rick and Negan were silent for a moment. A bird chirped somewhere.

“Michonne told me you opened up to her...she appreciated that.” Rick finally said.

“God I should start treating you two like one fucking person, huh?” Negan mumbled.

“She likes you.” 

Negan glanced at Rick unsure. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Rick replied. “See what happens when you don’t act like an asshole?” 

“Hm. So she told you about me and Lucille?” Negan asked.

“Yeah...it reminded me of when I knew I loved Lori. It’s way simpler, she was dancing at my brother’s wedding and it was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.” Rick said.

“What about Michonne?” Negan leaned against the wall.

Rick smiled gently. “That was different. After we became friends and realized we liked each other we went out a couple of times. But then this one time we were walking in town, window shopping. And she freaked out over this vintage cat statue. Turned out she collected stuff like that. And the way her eyes lit up…” Rick shrugged. “I mean, I guess you always kind of know deep down that you feel strongly about a person...but one moment you think it and the next you know it.” Rick shifted his eyes from Negan’s gaze out to the parking lot, feeling awkward. Negan moved uncomfortably. 

“Fuck we better get inside.” Negan said, throwing his cigarette on the ground. Rick realized he never lit his and gave it back to Negan. Negan held it up. “Why do I want this, you put it in your fucking mouth.”

“And you don’t want it?” Rick said, giving a sly smile, before turning to walk to the door.

“Shiiit, Rick.” Negan said, laughing behind him. “Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you too.” Rick laughed.

“Hm.”   
______________________________________

Rick was walking up to the second floor when he ran into Daryl. “Hey, Daryl, how’s it going?” He asked, hoping no one realized how long he and Negan had stood outside.

“It’s good.” Daryl replied. “Man, Negan’s really hoping we win that game.” 

Rick rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about that. It’s supposed to be fun.” 

“Negan and Alpha going head to head with their employees?” Daryl raised his eyebrows. “They’re not going to let it be fun.” 

Rick exhaled and smiled. “No they’re not. Well...maybe we will win. Then again I don’t know what any of her employees are like...besides Spencer.” 

“We’ve got a lot of strong people here.” Daryl shrugged.

“We do.” Rick smirked. “God, Abraham could go out and win the whole thing for us. I’m shocked Negan didn’t make himself pitcher though.” 

“Yeah me too. I’d think he’d want all the attention and responsibility.” Daryl scoffed.

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to be the be the one to potentially fuck it all up for us.” Rick laughed and shook his head. “If he doesn’t go out there and put his money where his mouth is when he’s up to bat I’m never gonna let him live it down.” 

“Hell no.”   
______________________________________

“Hey Negan…” Carl said, peering into the office. The night was almost over and Negan was going through their numbers which were “fan-fucking-tastic” for a Saturday. He turned in his chair and looked at Carl.

“What’s up Carl?” He replied.

“Um...can I...ask you for...advice.” Carl mumbled through his teeth.

Negan grinned wickedly. “Duh.” He said. “Step into my office.” 

Carl rolled his eyes lightly, thinking about how whenever people say that in movies it’s never actually an office. But here he was, in Negan’s actual office. He shut the door and looked behind him making sure Rick or Michonne weren’t coming. He sat down.

“So what do you need?” Negan asked, curious.

“Um...how do you approach...kissing someone for the first time?” 

Negan looked at Carl for a moment and he could practically hear Lucille laughing in his ear. How does he approach kissing someone for the first time? Apparently he just does it and fucks up everything. He’s probably the last person Carl should be asking. Negan forgot about Rick for a moment and decided to just think about him and Lucille. ‘Shit…’ Negan thought. ‘She kissed me first.’

“Uh.” Negan furrowed his brow. “Shit kid...my wife kissed me first. I was dropping her off at home, heh, real cliche shit. And I wasn’t going for it, which was out of character for me but she was a goddamn firecracker. She just looked at me and said ‘So you’re not gonna fucking lean in or nothing?’ Embarrassed the shit out me. She leaned in and waited for me. When I leaned in she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into her. But if I’ve learned anything from my other…” Negan rolled his hands. “Dates, you gotta wait for a good moment. There will be some silence and then you just kinda lean and hope for the fucking best I guess. Don’t surprise kiss anyone. That never fucking goes well and it’s disrespectful.” Negan felt like such a fucking dad saying that but it was true. He shouldn’t have kissed Rick like that and he didn’t want Carl making the same mistake.

Carl sat there, soaking it all in. He nodded slowly. “But what if I misjudge a moment?” 

“Well..then I guess just hope Enid is like Lucille and she’ll be blunt about it.” Negan smirked. “It’s complicated kid, but timing is everything. You know...you could also...ask your dad?” 

Carl groaned. “Then he’ll be all weird and keep asking me about it.” 

“Oh you expect me to let this go?” Negan grinned. “I’m gonna be bothering you about this all the livelong day.” 

“I didn’t know you had a wife.” Carl said. 

Negan’s eyes faltered while looking at Carl. Rick hadn’t told him. He would have thought he did. Negan realized only a few people actually knew. 

“I...she died.” Negan said softly. 

Carl didn’t break eye contact with Negan. “Really…?” 

“Yeah...about two months before I got here.” Negan said. 

“Does my dad know?” Carl asked, and Negan felt a pang in his chest. That Carl’s voice told him everything he needed to know. That Carl needed his dad to know someone was like him.

Negan cleared his throat. “Y-yeah...he knows. We’ve talked a lot about it.” Negan said. “You’re dad’s an...amazing person.” 

“I know.” Carl replied. “He…” Carl shook his head. “He hasn’t had anyone like him to talk to...his best friend-”

“Shane.” Negan said.

“Yeah…he told you about all that?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“He thinks I don’t know...but I was there. I saw the way Shane and my mom acted...before and during the coma.” Carl shook his head again, his long hair brushing over his face. “My dad really lost it when she died, he could’ve used you then.” 

Negan smiled gently. “Well…” Negan leaned forward. “I needed him these past few months...I still need him. And he might be all better now but we’re both helping each other.”

“Good...everyone needs a best friend.”

Negan smirked and flicked his head towards the door. “Alright kid, go get back to work before you kill me with kindness.”

Carl stood up and started to open the door. “Thanks for the advice.” He said before leaving.

“Any time.” Negan replied. The door shut and Negan leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. He was cut off in his thoughts when Rick walked in.

“Was Carl just over here? I saw him coming from this way.” Rick said.

“Yeah he was.” 

“What did he want?” Rick asked.

“That’s confidential.” 

“Are you serious?” 

Negan shrugged. “He said if he talked to you about it you’d bother him too much.” He smirked. 

Rick crossed his arms. “Negan.” 

“Rick.”

Rick gave him a death stare. Negan laughed.

“Alright, shit. He wanted advice on first kisses.” Negan said.

Rick groaned and sat down. “I don’t get Carl’s judgement these days.”

“He thinks I’m cool. Which...I AM, also like I told you before...it’s awkward talking to a parent about that shit.” Negan said. “Don’t worry though, I told him some mature advice, you woulda been proud.” 

Rick raised his eyebrows, “Oh really?” 

“Yeah.” Negan said. “I told him not to just fucking kiss someone randomly, that’s for fucking sure.”

“Yeah.” Rick murmured. “Doesn’t usually end well.” 

“No shit.” Negan smirked. “I told him about Lucille. Why didn’t you ever tell him?”

“I don’t tell anyone other people’s business. I only told Michonne because we were fighting about you and I had to explain…” Rick trailed off, seeing that Negan got what he was saying.

“He was really sweet about...this whole thing...our friendship and our wives and shit. Everyone at the store I worked at before knew what had happened so it was easy. But...I keep forgetting it’s not common knowledge here. I guess I have to learn that I’ll be telling people about this for the rest of my life.” 

“It won’t always feel like a bad thing.” Rick said. “You’ll eventually be able to talk about her and when you tell people...you’re mind will be filled with the love you felt for her, not the grief.” 

“Yeah…” Negan replied. 

The two sat there for a while before they had to leave the office to shut down registers and let people go. Rick didn’t feel annoyed anymore about Carl talking to Negan. It almost made him happy. Carl didn’t have a Shane anymore just as Rick didn’t have a Shane anymore. And Negan may be Negan but he was there for them. And he was honest. Rick smirked to himself. And Negan’s feelings for Rick meant he didn’t have to worry about Negan trying to get with Michonne. There was that. 

“Oh motherfucking fucks!” Negan exclaimed, Rick looked back to Negan who had spilled M&Ms on his desk.

Rick rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yeah...no wonder you got trapped under cardboard.” 

Negan turned around, a smile crept on his face, the kind that scared Rick a little. “You better watch your fucking mouth Grimes.” 

“Or what?” 

“Or I won’t fucking share.”

| END CH 23 |


	24. Lucille

Chapter 24: Lucille

Light filtered through the curtain in Negan’s room, letting him know it was time to wake up before his alarm did. He didn’t know how many he had gone through in the past few months. Every time it went off he found new ways to destroy it. He got up and looked outside. The trees were looking slightly more green and his lawn wasn’t as much of a shithole as it used to be. He took a shower and got dressed. Today was the day of the baseball game. 

“Hey Negan.” Michonne said as he walked through the entrance of the store. “Me and Rick got here a bit early.”

“Hm.” Negan nodded and then grinned. “Are you ready for tonight?” 

Michonne smirked and shrugged, “I guess.” 

“I can’t fucking wait.”  
______________________________________

Maggie was putting clothes back in the right place when Glenn met up with her on his break. She stopped what she was doing and leaned against the clothing rack. 

“Hello pitcher.” She said, smirking at Glenn playfully.

“God...should I have said anything? I haven’t played since high school and that wasn’t exactly yesterday.” Glenn mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You’ll do great.” Maggie replied. “And if not...remember it IS for charity. Regardless of what Negan says.”

“If we don’t win he’s going to seriously lose it. I can see him bashing Alpha’s head in now…” Glenn grimaced thinking about it.

Maggie scrunched her nose. “Yeah, we should probably make sure we win…”

“Agreed.”   
______________________________________

Rosita was heading back from her break as Abraham was heading to his. She stopped in front of him. “Hey.” She said gently, crossing her arms. 

“What’s up?” Abraham smiled. 

“I was thinking you, me, Sasha, and Eugene could all hang at the fair after the game.” Rosita offered. She wanted to mend bridges and she finally felt ready to do that.

“That’d be awesome.” Abraham smirked, “You’ll have to make sure Eugene doesn’t think it’s a damn double date.” He laughed.

Rosita rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. “Oh God...he might.” 

“Oh hey, didn’t you find it weird Negan wanted to make you a pitcher?”

“No why?” Rosita asked.

“Well I thought you and him didn’t get along at all.” Abraham said, confused.

“Oh!” Rosita replied. “Actually we’re cool now. He’s not as bad as I thought.”

“What changed your mind?” Abraham asked.

Rosita smirked awkwardly. “Ah...we kind of...are in a similar position...in the dating field.” She murmured. 

Abraham flushed. “Oh uh…” Then he furrowed his brow. “He’s not trying to hit on you or anything right??”

Rosita laughed. “Oh God no. He likes- ah, someone already. He’s definitely not interested.” 

“Okay...erm...good.” Abraham said. “You can do better than him.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”  
______________________________________ 

The rest of the work day went smoothly, Negan was pacing around the store not really focused on the customers or the employees. At the end of the workday everyone met in the breakroom. Negan leaned against the counter, his hands gripping the edge of it behind him. 

“Okay, everyone needs to make sure they are there before five, alright? I’m not fucking around.” 

“We will all be there.” Carol mumbled. “Can we go now and save any speeches for later?” The staff was looking at Negan impatiently, he crossed his arms. 

“Fine let’s go.” 

The employees began to leave and Negan and Rick walked into the office to grab their things. Negan walked over to his desk and grabbed the baseball bat from behind his computer. 

“This is mine. You guys can use whatever they’re supplying us with.” Negan said.

“Okay…?” Rick said. 

“We’re gonna fucking kill it.” 

“Hopefully.”

“No.” Negan turned to face Rick. “We are.” 

“Alright.” Rick said holding his hands up. “We’re gonna fucking kill it.” 

“Yes we are.” Negan grinned wickedly.  
______________________________________

Negan followed Rick’s car to the high school. As he pulled into the parking lot he realized how big the event actually was. A full scale fair was happening on the fields of the school and Negan felt his stomach drop. He didn’t get nervous often, but he wasn’t expecting a lot of people to be there. He parked next to Rick and grabbed the bat. He leaned it against his steering wheel and took out a sharpie. He started scrawling something on the bat. There was knock on his window. He lowered it. 

“What are you doing?” Rick asked, leaning one arm across the top of the car. 

“Check it out.” Negan said, the cap of the sharpie in his mouth. He showed Rick the bat. He had drawn barbed wire along the top of it. Rick looked down at the base of the bat and noticed something else written alongside. It said, “Lucille.” 

“Oh…” Rick said uncomfortably, causing Negan to bust out laughing. 

“She would have found this funny.” Negan reassured. “I think at least.” He scratched at his beard. 

“Well...you better get us some home runs.” Rick said. 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Negan laughed.

Negan rolled up his window and Rick moved out of the way as Negan got out of his car. Michonne and Carl were waiting by the trunk of Rick’s car. Rick and Negan met up with them and began heading to the ballfield. 

“You gonna wear your leather jacket during the game?” Rick questioned. 

“Fuck yeah. Lucille got me this. I wear it all year round.” He said, the bat resting against his shoulder. 

“I see you substituted your scarf for a bandana.” 

“She loved red.” Negan smirked.

Carl ran ahead when he saw Enid. They reached the dugout and met up with the rest of the staff. One of the organizers walked up to Negan. 

“Here’s your shirts.” She said, holding a cardboard box. 

“Oh…” Negan said, grabbing it from her. “Thanks.” 

“And all the bats and everything will be over there,” The woman pointed towards an area by home plate. “Do you want to name your team or is Walker’s fine?” 

“Saviors.” Negan said. “We’re gonna be the Saviors.” 

“Okay.” The woman smiled, “I’ll let the announcer know.” 

‘Announcer…’ Negan thought. Jesus, everyone was gonna hear if they fuck up. 

“The Saviors?” Rick asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah.” Negan grinned. “I like the way it sounds. What? Did you wanna be called the fucking Walkers? That’s stupid.” 

“I wonder what Alpha’s gonna name her team.” 

“The Whisperers.” Jesus said.

“What?” Negan replied, turning around to face Jesus.

“They named their team the Whisperers.” 

Negan lowered the bat as he laughed hard, leaning back. “Oh my God that’s stupid as fuck. Hey, ours kinda makes sense havin’ Jesus on the team! I didn’t even think of that!” Negan laughed.

Jesus had a “kill me” look on his face, and Rick just rolled his eyes. He started passing out the shirts. They were red and had the charity organization’s name on them. Everyone began putting them over their shirts. 

Negan took off his leather jacket and slipped his white t-shirt over his head. Everyone stared at him in the dugout. 

“Take a fuckin’ picture it will last longer.” Negan joked. “I don’t do that layering shirt shit.” He grabbed a red shirt and pulled it over his head, he then put back on his leather jacket.

“You’re still gonna wear that?” Maggie quipped. 

“Of fucking course.” Negan said. “It’s good luck.” 

Maggie just sighed and leaned back against Glenn. Negan started going through their gameplan which the staff half paid attention to. Rick was looking past Negan somewhere and Negan watched a smile flash across his face.

“There’s my girl.” He said sweetly, as Olivia walked into the dugout holding Judith. She handed her over to Rick and smiled. 

“Daddy!” Judith said clinging to his neck. He kissed her forehead. 

“Hey Judith.” Rick whispered, “Did you have a good day with Miss Olivia?” 

“Yes!” She exclaimed. She squirmed around in Rick’s arms and he put her down. Rick watched as she ran towards Negan.

“Mister Wolf!” Judith said, grabbing onto his leg and looking up at him. “Are we gonna play again?”

Negan looked at Rick and Rick nodded, he put the baseball bat down and picked her up. 

“Of course we’re gonna play again, AND we’re gonna watch Lady and the Tramp.” 

“Lady and the Tramp!!!” Judith squealed.

“Okay, okay,” Rick said playfully. “It’s time to go sit with Miss Olivia now.” 

“No!!” Judith said, clinging to Negan’s jacket.

“We’ll play after us big kids play a little baseball, alright, sweetheart?” Negan said. Judith wanted to protest but she just huffed. Negan handed her back to Olivia who went to find where Ezekial and Sophia were sitting. “God she’s fucking adorable.” Negan grinned.

The others stared in bewilderment. Negan looked around at them. “What??” 

“Have you met Judith before?” Beth asked.

“Yeah Rick had me watch her that one time when all you shitheads were too busy.” Negan quipped. “I’m goddamn daddy day care over here, right Rick?” He smirked.

“...Sure.” Rick said. “Anyway...your plan?” 

“Knock-knock.” A voice said at the end of the dugout. Alpha stood, in a blue t-shirt, in the doorway.

“Jesus Fucking Christ.” Negan groaned.

“You said you didn’t wanna see me till the game, well, here we are. Ready to get annihilated?” Alpha said, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame.

“In your fucking dreams.” Negan replied. “Look if you go out there and suck ass that’s gonna be fucking embarrassing. I watched Spencer try and play pool...he fucking sucked.” 

Rosita turned around to face Negan and Alpha, she pointed out to the field. “I think the game’s about to start.”

“Perfect.” Alpha said. “I’ll see you guys on the field.” Alpha waved her fingers and walked out of the dugout. The staff of Walker’s collectively groaned.

Everyone started getting up from the bench and began to move onto the field. Since it was a charity event and not a serious game, more than nine players were allowed on the field. The rest of the team would switch out between innings. Negan’s eyes shifted when he noticed how many people were in the stands. The past few months he stopped being perceptive to the scale of things. He needed to work on that, he thought. The announcer did his thing and the staff realized it was Gabriel, hopefully that was a good sign. Negan stood by third base and watched Glenn take the pitcher’s mound. “Come on Glenn.” He whispered to himself. He looked over to home plate and saw Alpha walk up to it first. Negan glanced over the field and saw everyone preparing themselves in their positions. Negan felt nervous, he had talked a big game, and if they lost it would be catastrophic. To him. 

Negan looked one last time over to second base and saw Rick look over. Rick held a thumbs up and smiled at Negan. Negan looked down quickly, he didn’t want to feel anything sappy at the moment. Alpha took a stance and held the bat up behind her shoulders, getting ready to swing. Glenn held the baseball tentatively, he shifted his feet and threw the ball. It landed right in the umpire’s glove. Strike one for Alpha.

“FUC-” Negan started to yell, “UH, GOOD THROW GLENN!” 

Glenn looked over and smiled awkwardly, he really didn’t want to mess anything up. And one good pitch didn’t mean he was going to do that every time. Glenn braced himself for the next pitch and when he threw the ball it struck out Alpha a second time. Negan grinned like an idiot. The third time wasn’t so lucky, but it wasn’t too bad either. Alpha had managed to hit the ball, sending it straight into Rick’s glove, who threw it back to Glenn. Alpha hardly had a chance to run to first. 

“Yeah Rick!!” Negan yelled. 

Rick shook his head and looked over at Negan. He looked dumb as hell wearing his leather jacket and bandana when everyone else was in their t-shirts. Rick had to admire him, he was shamelessly himself. Alpha groaned walking to the Whisperers’ dugout. Spencer was up next. Glenn could feel Negan and Rick’s eyes on him. His pitch wavered and Spencer hit the ball with ease. Beth didn’t know why she was put in the outfield, so when the ball came towards her she panicked and covered her face with her glove. The ball bounced off of it and landed a few yards away. 

“Get the ball!!” Negan yelled from third base. 

Beth scrambled for the ball but when she threw it, it didn’t go very far. Negan threw his hands up to his face. Spencer had passed Rick and was heading for third. Maggie ran to the ball and threw it the best she could to Glenn. He barely caught it but was too late. Spencer had scored a run for the Whisperers. Negan’s groan could be heard from all corners of the field. Glenn was able to strike out two more players before the Whisperers could score any more runs. The Saviors walked off the field to the dugout, preparing to bat. 

“Alright everyone...good job out there. Except for you Beth, we’re gonna put you somewhere you won’t get a lot of action.” Negan said.

“That’s...fine.” Beth squeaked. 

“Okay guys, go out there and hit some damn home runs or at least get something off the bat.” Negan mumbled. 

Aaron was up to bat first, he managed to send a ball to the outfield, missing one of the employees of Whisper & Co. He got to second base. Denise struck out, followed by Tara who was able to get to first. Rick was up next. He struck out twice. On the third throw he swung the bat forcefully, sending the ball far away, allowing Aaron and Tara to make it to home plate. Rick made it to third before the ball was returned to Alpha, who was pitching. The Saviors cheered for their teammates and Negan breathed a sigh of relief. They were winning by one point. 

As the game progressed and it was getting darker, the field lights lit up the players, creating long shadows and a cool atmosphere. The teams were pretty much neck and neck. Carol was doing a good job pitching and to her dismay, Ezekial was doing a lot of cheering with Sophia. As the game was nearing it’s end, The Whisperers had 3 runs and the Saviors had 2. Before the final inning Negan stood in front of his team. They had about a five minute break before the inning was going to start.

“I wanna tell you all something.” Negan said, leaning against the railing of the dugout, he was holding his bat. Negan dug something out of his pocket. “Only a couple of you know…” He said as he was putting a ring on his finger. “I had a wife before I was moved to Alexandria.”

The staff stared at Negan hesitantly. 

“My wife’s name was Lucille, and she died a little under six months ago. I would say that’s the reason I was an asshole to you guys when I first arrived but I think you all know that I’m just an asshole in general. Anyway, my wife and I had our problems but she was the light of my fucking life. And I did a shit job at letting her know that. So I wanted to say...I really...uh...fucking care about you guys. You’re the best employees. Better than those shitstains over at Whisper & Co. that’s for damn sure. And I don’t want to beat their asses just to beat them. I want to beat them so they know how much better you guys are than them. And I know that’s childish but I don’t give a shit. You’re family as far I’m concerned. And no one fucks with family. Lucille deserved better than she got. I want to win this game for her. And obviously for fucking charity. I believe in you guys. So uh...go out there and let’s fucking kill this thing.” Negan said, picking up his bat and resting it against his shoulders.

“That was really nice.” Maggie said, somewhat shocked, but mostly heartfelt. Negan smirked. Maggie leaned over on the bench to look at the others. “We can do this.” 

Negan was thrown off guard when Beth hugged him. “I knew you weren’t as scary as you liked to make people think.” 

“Alright alright,” Negan replied, pushing Beth off. “Let’s save the hugs for when we win, okay?” 

Beth giggled and the rest of the staff stood up and had determination in their eyes. The final inning was starting. 

The Whisperers were up to bat first. By the end they had scored another run and Negan wondered if they’d be able to do it. They would need three more runs to beat Alpha. The teams switched places. Glenn hit first, and found his way to second base. He barely made it, but he got there. Jesus was up next. He struck out once but got a solid hit in on the second pitch. He ran to first and stayed there as his ball didn’t get too far. Glenn had just enough time to make it to home plate, scoring a run for the team. Maggie cheered loudly. They only needed two more. Michonne was up next but was struck out. She cursed to herself. Carl went up to bat and got to first as Jesus made his way to second. Eugene took his turn but struck out too, Negan groaned and whined. Next up was Rick who managed to get a ball flying to the outfield. He got to first just as Jesus was tagged out. The players remaining on bases were Rick and Carl. Negan was up next. He looked behind him, Beth was standing there waiting for her turn. Negan closed his eyes. If he didn’t get a home run right now, there would be no shot. Beth would most likely strike out as she had done the entire time. The staff in the dugout watched as Negan held the bat up to his face, he gripped the handle. 

“Lucille, give me strength.” He said through his teeth. He opened his eyes and walked onto the mound. Alpha waved her fingers at him, staring him down from the pitcher’s mound. She held the ball nimbly. Negan growled low and took his stance. The bat shone in the light, illuminating the sharpie barbed wire that Negan had drawn on it. Rick wiped away sweat from his forehead and rested his hands on bent knees. He watched Negan intensely and prayed to whoever would listen to just let him get a home run. The staff of Walkers watched from the dugout. Maggie was biting her nails, Glenn gripped the railing. Abraham crossed his arms and Rosita twirled her hair. 

Alpha lifted her gaze from the ground to Negan and lifted her leg, she swung her arm back and then forward, releasing the baseball from her hands. Negan didn’t breathe as he swung the bat. The crowd went silent, or Negan couldn’t hear anymore. All he heard was the crack of the bat as it made contact with the ball. The bat left his hand as he placed his foot down to start running. Carl and Rick took off. Rick didn’t even bother looking where the ball went. Negan looked as he was running to home plate and he started laughing. It flew and flew far past any player. The crowd began to cheer. The game had been won. Negan ran across home plate, his feet sliding along the dirt. He turned to face the dugout and the rest of the staff ran out and embraced Negan. Their excitement drowning out Alpha’s protests. Gabriel announced their win and the crowd clapped and cheered, before getting up to join the rest of the fair.

“You did it!!” Michonne said, gripping Negan’s arm. 

“That was amazing!” Beth squealed, giving Negan another hug. 

“That’s what I’m fucking talking about!” Abraham said, slapping Negan on the back. The rest of the employees grinned and cheered. Negan felt overwhelmed, he looked up at Rick, who was smiling wide. 

“Good hit, Negan.” Rick said. 

Before Negan could reply Alpha walked over, the staff moved to the side of Negan. 

“You come here to congratulate us?” Negan smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

“You got lucky, that’s all it was. The rest of your employees wouldn’t have been able to do shit if you didn’t get that home run.” Alpha hissed.

“Keep talking about my fucking friends and I’m gonna knock your teeth out.” Negan replied.

“Oh friends?” Alpha scoffed. “You think they’re gonna like you just because you won the game?? You’re a fucking asshole, plain and simple, they’re not-”

“Hey!” Michonne yelled, stepping in front Negan. “He’s fucking family. You got a problem you’re gonna have to deal with all of us, not just him.” She growled.

Negan looked at Michonne completely bewildered.

“Right guys?” Michonne asked, looking behind her. 

“Yeah.” Rosita said, crossing her arms. “We’re a family at Walker’s.”

“And no one fucks with family.” Rick added, looking at Negan, reciting him from earlier. Negan stared at Rick. 

“Goddamn.” Alpha breathed. “You guys are fucking dysfunctional.”

“Get the fuck out of here, Alpha. I think it’s time you finally left us the fuck alone.” Negan said, draping an arm over Rick. 

Alpha stared at Rick and Negan and furrowed her brow. “You still “in love” with Rick Grimes?” She mocked.

Negan laughed so loud that it hurt Rick’s ear. He pulled his arm from Rick’s shoulder and his hands went back on his hips. Everyone stared at him confused, except Michonne and Rick.

“Is that really what you’re gonna go with? Telling my employees about my fucking crush on Rick?” Negan quipped. “I’ll tell them my fucking self. I have a fucking crush on Rick, everyone. I lost my wife and I like my assistant manager! Who the fuck cares! And who the fuck wouldn’t like Rick?? You can’t hurt us Alpha, alright? And you sure as shit can’t hurt me anymore than I’ve already hurt myself. So go, finally, fuck off. And I mean it this time. Fuck. Off.” Negan barked.

The staff stared at Negan for a moment but then turned to Alpha.

“You heard him!” Beth yelled. “Fuck off!” 

“Yeah, get out of here!” Tara piped up. 

Alpha stared them down and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She said. “You guys were getting fucking annoying anyway.” She turned on her heel, it dug into the orange dirt, and she walked away to her own team who were sulking in the dugout. 

Negan sighed and scratched at his beard. “I’m sorry guys.” He said. “I’m a fucking mess.” He laughed pathetically, tears were burning behind his eyes. 

Michonne put a hand on his arm. “You’re one of us...regardless of what anyone says, got it?” 

Rick put his hand on Negan’s shoulder. “We’re a family. All of us.” The staff murmured in agreement and Negan inhaled sharply. 

“All of us?” He said, almost in a whisper. 

“You’re a jackass,” Rosita smirked. “But you’re our jackass.” She shrugged. 

Negan felt tears stream down his face, “Fuck…” He said, wiping his sleeve on his face.

Michonne was the first to embrace Negan in a hug, it caught him off guard and then the others soon followed. They stood there for awhile as the crowd began to dissipate. Ezekial walked over with Sophia and Sophia hugged Carol, congratulating her on her pitching. Olivia came over with Judith and handed her to Michonne. Carl glanced up at Negan.

“So...you like my dad, like...really like?” He asked.

Negan laughed, Rick flushed. “Nothing to worry about kid, it’s an innocent crush. Like, middle school shit, alright?” 

“That’s why you called him babe on the phone?” Carl asked.

It was Rick’s turn to bust out laughing, Carl would dig at a person until there was nothing left. He remembered details and Rick always had to remind himself not to underestimate him.

“Shit kid, am I being interrogated or something?” Negan whistled. “It’s not a big deal.” And suddenly Rick’s constant ‘not a big deal’ echo actually seemed right.

Carl looked over at Rick, “This isn’t gonna affect your friendship...right?” 

Rick blinked and looked over at Negan. “Of course not.” Rick said. 

“Good.” Carl sighed. “He needs you, dad.” 

Negan cleared his throat. “Okay kid, goddamn, I already embarrassed myself in front of everyone crying and shit, let’s not tug at the fucking heartstrings some more okay?” 

Carl nodded and looked at Rick. “Michonne wants to take Judith on the carousel.” He said.

“Alright, then let’s go.” Rick laughed. “You wanna ride the carousel Negan?” 

“You have to ask?” Negan smiled.  
______________________________________

The others split up and made their way into the fair. Abraham and Sasha hung out with Rosita and Eugene. Rosita thought about Negan, how it was Rick he was talking about. And they still had a strong friendship...she could have that with Abraham. Rosita didn’t want him out of her life. And he and Sasha had a good thing going. She finally felt ready to move on and be happy. Carol smiled gently watching Ezekial getting along with Sophia. They played games and Ezekial won Sophia a stuffed tiger. Tara and Denise spent time making sand art, mostly for nostalgia purposes, and talking about their plans for their next date. Jesus tried, and failed, to impress Aaron with a dart balloon game. Aaron took over and won a small dog toy. Their night would turn competitive and by the end, Aaron’s backseat would be filled with tacky prizes. 

Carl and Enid had a typical teenage date experience. They rode rides and held hands. They sat under a tree a little outside the fair. In the midst of their conversation, there was a silence. Carl’s heart beat wildly in his chest and he wondered if Enid could hear. He wanted to lean in but he hesitated.

“So are you gonna lean in and kiss me or not?” She asked, giving Carl a playful smile

Carl turned red and stammered. “Uh, I-”

“You’re an idiot.” She said, and leaned in and kissed him. Carl almost exploded.   
______________________________________

Beth looked at Daryl hesitantly when he asked if she wanted to go on the ferris wheel. It lit up the fair and looked decent but it also looked a little sketchy. “I don’t know if I trust rides set up in a day…” She said.

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” Daryl laughed and Beth looked up at the ferris wheel nervously. 

“You’re too adventurous.” She mumbled, fear filtering through her words. 

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her to the line, “Get a little excitement in your life.” He pulled her close and kissed her. 

Beth pulled away and smirked. “Fine. But you’re getting me pizza afterwards.”

“Deal.” 

Beth held his hand and looked out to the fair. She smiled to herself reflecting on the baseball game. How everything worked out, even if she sucked, they were all a family and they all did their part. Beth sighed, getting relaxed. Winter was over. Tensions were gone. It was time to have some fun.  
______________________________________

Maggie pulled Glenn into a photobooth, the curtains magically drawing out any noise from the passing people. “I love these things.” She said, putting in money and pressing the button. On the last photo Glenn kissed her. 

“I love you, Maggie.” He said, as the photo strip printed.

“I love you too.” Maggie grinned, grabbing the photo strip, “You looked real cute pitching by the way.”

Glenn laughed and led Maggie out of the photobooth. “You look real cute now.” He smirked and Maggie held onto his arm. “So what are you in the mood for? Games, rides...food?” Glenn asked as the two walked through the fair. 

Maggie smiled slyly and entwined her fingers with Glenn’s. “Games, rides, food, and other things.” 

“Obviously.” Glenn said, inciting a nudge from Maggie.

“Want me to win you a prize?” Maggie asked as they passed one of the prize booths, ranging from small toys to big stuffed animals. 

“First one to win a prize for the other buys funnel cake?” Glenn offered, making things interesting.

“You’re on, Glenn Rhee.” Maggie laughed. It was all perfect. Every single moment.   
______________________________________

Michonne went ahead with Judith while Rick and Negan hung back, walking slowly through the fair. The fair created an orange light that glowed on the faces of all the people. Negan put his hands in his leather jacket pockets. He looked ahead.

“Rick...I wanna tell you something.” He said.

“Okay.” Rick replied, looking at the passing games and the large stuffed animals. He would have to win one for Michonne before the night was over.

“I want to tell you when I realized I loved you.” 

Rick snapped his head towards Negan, “Uh-”

“Don’t...ah...don’t get all concerned and shit, I’m settling on my feelings alright? But I...I still wanna tell you. I don’t think I ever told Lucille when I realized for her...so…” Negan sighed deeply. “I want to.”

Rick nodded and looked at the ground to watch his step in case any corn dogs had lost their owners. 

“It was partly when you invited me over on Christmas. I had just sobbed to you about Lucille the night before...it was...cathartic. And when you invited me...I really wanted to go. But I suddenly felt really scared and I didn’t know why. And then it was partly when you actually let me watch Judith. But mostly...it was just you listening...it was you sharing my experience...it was you being there. I had no one. And it had to be you.” Negan laughed softly. “I knew immediately I liked you, even if I didn’t understand it at first. I’ve realized we have the capability to love in different ways...and while yeah, I like you more than a friend…..I’m so fucking glad we’re that.” 

Rick stopped walking. Negan halted and stared at Rick, unsure if he should have just shut the fuck up for once. People were moving past them. Negan’s foot stepped back and slid in the grass when Rick hugged him. Rick’s arms were wrapped around Negan’s torso and Negan’s arms hung numbly. Negan raised his arms to hug Rick back. The two stayed like that for a while. 

“Fuck.” Negan whispered.

“I just wanted someone who knew what I went through.” Rick said quietly. “Thank you. It might be platonic, but I fucking love you.” 

Negan buried his face in Rick’s shoulder. He started laughing. “I’m so fucking glad Deanna sucked at her fucking job.”

Rick laughed against Negan’s body, he pulled away and smiled. “Me too.” 

“You think Lori and Lucille saw the game…?” Negan asked, almost whispered. 

“Yeah, I do. I don’t think you could have won without Lucille’s help.” Rick smirked.

“I’d say something like ‘fuck you’ but I know that’s the truth.” Negan laughed softly. “God...she would have loved being here...fuck...maybe it’s a good thing she isn’t...she would have decimated Alpha right on the spot. But then again...you guys pretty much did that...Rick...do I…” Negan sighed, “...do I belong?” 

Rick smiled gently. “Yeah. You know...before you said you could never be one of us...and I believed that for a while. But you are now. And that’s the way it’s gonna be.” 

Negan looked at Rick and gave a closed mouthed smile, he looked away. 

“Alright, Rick, let’s go ride the fucking carousel.”   
______________________________________

EPILOGUE:

It was mid-July. Rick was sitting on his porch with Judith, lemonade on the table next to him between the two chairs. He lifted his hand up when he saw Negan walking down the street up to his house. 

“Still need help unpacking?” Rick asked, as Negan stepped onto the porch.

Negan looked behind him at the house a few over across the street. “No I’m good. Once I get some chairs we’re gonna have to sit on my fucking porch for a change.” He smiled. 

“Finally got your porch.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Negan breathed. “Thanks for helping with the moving process and everything...feels good to have a fresh start.” 

“Want some lemonade?” Rick asked.

“Duh.” Negan replied. “You add more powder this time?” He asked, sitting down in the empty chair next to Rick.

“Yep.” 

Just then Carl ran out the door. “Dad!” He exclaimed. “Can I go to the mall with Enid?”

“You mean, can Enid drive you?” Rick raised his eyebrows. 

“Daaad.” Carl groaned. 

“You guys want to go to the mall on your day off??” Negan questioned.

“The game store is having a sale.” Carl huffed. “Dad??” 

“Alright, you can go. But you have to get coffee for Michonne while you’re there, okay? She didn’t have a chance to get any before she left for work.” Rick replied.

“Okay, okay.” Carl said, and ran back inside to text Enid.

Negan kicked off his shoes and stretched his legs out. “Damn, domestic life is relaxing.” 

Rick laughed, as Judith was falling asleep on his chest. “No, it’s not.” 

Negan smirked and took a sip of lemonade. “I could get fucking used to this.”

“We’re neighbors, you’re going to have to.” Rick smiled, looking off into the neighborhood. “Thanks for agreeing to watch over Carl and Judith while me and Michonne go on vacation….it’s our one year, Michonne can’t wait.”

“Of course. Rick…” Negan sighed. “I don’t want to be an asshole and keeping drudging this shit up but…”

“You can always talk to me, Negan. I don’t mind.” Rick replied.

“I think I’ll always like you, but that’s okay. It’s a pure feeling…” Negan felt weird saying it like that, but he meant it, regardless of how cheesy it sounded. “But I think...I think I just want to miss Lucille for a while. I was really fucked up about it. Because I was dealing with all the bad memories of our relationship. But at the end of the day...we had something beautiful. And I think I was trying to run from that, that if I focused on the bad I could move on faster. And then you came into my life and I thought...shit...here’s someone I like. It was confusing. And if it made me a bad person, then fuck it. But right now, after all these months, those bad moments of me and Lucille’s relationship really weren’t a lot. Yeah we fought sometimes, hard. But that was only a small portion of it.” Negan shook his head. “It just got magnified after she died because she died after a fucking fight.” Negan cleared his throat. “So I think...I think I’m just gonna let myself miss her. I fucking miss her, Rick.” 

Rick smiled softly at Negan and held his hand out. Negan took it. 

“I just said I wanted to miss my fucking wife, Rick. And here you are trying to get to goddamn second base.” 

“You always gotta ruin a moment, don’t you?”

Negan grinned wickedly and flashed his teeth. “What can I say, Rick? It’s in my nature.”

Rick pulled his hand away and closed his eyes, letting the warm summer air sink in. Negan smirked and poured himself more lemonade. 

“I got a ping pong table.” Negan said.

“A ping pong table?” 

“Yeah. You wanna play sometime?”

Rick kept his eyes closed and laughed. “You like ping pong?”

“The fuck is so funny?” Negan said, furrowing his brow.

Rick shrugged. “I don’t know. Just...doesn’t seem like your thing.”

“Well it is my thing. You wanna fucking play or not?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rick replied. 

Negan lifted his head when a breeze blew through the porch, carrying the scent of a mid-afternoon barbeque.

“Hey Rick.” 

“What?” 

Negan smirked and didn’t say anything. Rick opened his eyes and looked over at Negan. 

“This is how it’s gonna be?” Negan asked.

“Yeah.” Rick replied, making eye contact with Negan.

Negan kept his focus on Rick, he sighed and smiled calmly. “Thank fucking God.” 

THE END

| END CH 24 | 

 

Author's Note: Hey guys!! I hope you all liked the ending, I know it was a really long chapter! I'm so sad to have finished it but I had this kind of ending planned for a while now. I never intended for this story to become what it was. Back in November I just thought it would be funny if they all worked in a store and it turned into so much more than that. I'm a big fan of Negan as a villain, and I'm not sure how this became almost a redemption story but it did lmaooo. Also I love unrequited love hahaha. Some of the scenes were cathartic to write personally, and it was really fun writing it. I don't normally write fanfic (I haven't written one in years) and the fact that this got to nearly 70k words is insane. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting and going through this story with me! I appreciate it!! :^)


End file.
